A New Warrior
by Shebajay
Summary: A new threat appears and a new Ronin shows up to help out. What’s up with the new armor and why does the dynasty want it so bad?
1. A New Ronin Appears

Description: A new threat appears and a new Ronin shows up to help out. What's up with the new armor and why does the dynasty want it so bad?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warrior. However I do own Jamie and her protectors, also the new evil threatening the world.

Hello this is Shebajay. Just to let you know this my first story I've actually uploaded for people to read. I've been working on four stories, which I doubt I'll put up. Anyways, lets get on with the show, I mean story.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Ronin Appears **Temple of Leafe**

In a Temple hidden deep in a forest somewhere in Japan, a young girl was staring into a fire trying to see what hunted her dreams. The young girl looked like she was eighteen or nineteen. The girl had long blond hair that reached down to her waist, and green eyes that were like emeralds. Jamie wore a shrine maiden kimono that was green and black with a hint of purple.

"Jamie," came a voice. The voice pulled the young girl out of her trance.

"Hitoshi," Jamie said as she turned to see who called her. The voice that had called to Jamie belonged to a young man. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, his eyes were gray and his face showed no emotions. "Is something wrong," she asked.

"Hitoshi was worried about you," three girls entered the temple. "We were all worried about you."

"Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko," Jamie said puzzled. "Why would you worry about me?"

"Because," Ayama said, "You have been meditating for so long." Ayama has red hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were gray like Hitoshi's eyes.

"Not only that," said Madoka. Madoka had black hair that went to her just below her shoulders. Her eyes where like sapphires, blue and clear.

"You know we are your guardians," Yuriko finished for Madoka. For some reason Yuriko's hair was green, it ended at her shoulders. Her eyes were brown with a hint of red in them. No one knew why her hair or eyes had contained these colors (Some one want it that way, cough-author-cough).

" I can take care of myself," Jamie sighed. "After all…"

"We know," said Ayama, "You are a Ronin Warrior. The armor of Leafe chose you."

"That's not what I was going to say," Jamie said. "You know that armor can't fall into the hands of the dynasty. And that's why this temple is protected from the outside world." Jamie looked at everyone. "Beside, I've been trained my whole life to fight. It's my duty as a Leafe priestess to protect the armor."

"Jamie," Hitoshi said. "Leafe guardians are meant to protect you."

"I know," Jamie sighed. She looked at Hitoshi and smiled. "I'm thankful for your protection. Just don't over do it."

"By the way," said Madoka. "What were you doing in here for so long?" Everyone looked at Jamie with curiosity written on everyone's face.

"I had a dream last night," Jamie answered. "The worst part of the dream is it's more of a premonition the a dream."

"What," said Yuriko. Everyone looked at Jamie with the same expression of being startled. "So what's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure," Jamie said. "All I know is my armor will be needed to help save the world."

"Do you mean a new threat will be coming," asked Madoka. "If so, aren't the other Ronin Warriors in danger?"

"Yes," Jamie answered. "But the dynasty wont attack them first. They will be coming here."

"Are you sure," asked Hitoshi, everyone was worried about what was about to happen.

"From what I've seen in my dreams, yes" was Jamie's answer. "The temple will be brunt to the ground and everyone will be killed regardless of the Leafe armor being handed over or not." Everyone flinched at her words they came off really cruelly.

"My lady if this is to come to pass you should leave," said Ayama. "We can't let the Leafe armor fall into their hands."

"I'm not leaving," said Jamie, her voice full of command. "They would only follow me." She looked at everyone with a look that said don't want to hear it. "Please tell everyone to leave the temple and head to our sister temple. They will be safe there. Also, have some one send word to the Ronin Warriors."

**Temple of Leafe: Three Hours Later**

Everyone was evacuated and the only ones left in the temple were Jamie and her four guardians. Just then a white tiger came rushing into the temple making everyone flinch.

"Sheba," Jamie said. "Is the dynasty here already?" Sheba growled in response to Jamie's questions. (A/N: I know what you are thinking, and yes Jamie had to have a white tiger as well. I mean what fun would it be if she didn't right?)

"Jamie," Said Hitoshi. Jamie ran to the alter in the room and removed the crystal orb that held the armor of Leafe. " The enemy is here."

"Jamie," said Yuriko. "You should escape as soon as possible."

"No," Jamie said. Just then the orb in Jamie's had began to glow. Her kimono dissolved and the Leafe sub-armor appeared. The sub-armor was purple and black; it fit her nicely showing her curves off a little. Everyone looked and saw Jamie wasn't going to back down from this fight.

"Alright," said Hitoshi, his gray eyes seemed to sharpen and looked more deadly. "Lets show these dynasty losers they messed with the wrong warriors." Everyone nodded. In a matter of minutes close to 200 dynasty soldiers appeared. Of Course must of them were outside the temple seeing how only seventy-five could fight inside the temple.

"This isn't good," said Ayama. It was hard for them to maneuver in the small space they were in. "At this rate we don't stand a chance." She took out five out the soldiers that were close to her.

"Damn," said Madoka. "Each time we defeat one, another just takes its place." Madoka dodged an attack and took a soldier out.

"Man," said Yuriko. "We have to find away out of the temple or we will be trapped." She was fighting five of the soldiers at one.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," said Hitoshi. He looked over towards Jamie who seemed to have the enemy drawn to her. Hitoshi was fighting to get closer to Jamie in order to protect her.

"There is no end to them," Jamie said. She had just taken out ten guys in five minutes. For granted for a highly trained warrior the dynasty soldiers were nothing more then an annoyance, but still with so may popping up even Jamie was have difficulty dealing with them. "Damn it, this isn't working." She was getting frustrated.

"Jamie," Hitoshi said as he reached her. Everyone was struggling in this battle. It has been over an hour since they had begun fighting.

"Hitoshi," Ayama yelled out, "get Jamie out of here. You are the only one with that power." Sheba growled when Jamie was almost got hit after she took out a dynasty soldier.

"We are counting on you to protect her," Madoka and Yuriko said pleadingly.

"But," Hitoshi protested only to be cut off.

"Don't worry about the three of us," said Ayama calmly. "It's our job to protect Jamie."

"We knew something like this was bound to happen," said Madoka. "That's why we aren't afraid to lose our life." Jamie froze at those words.

_This can't be happening,_ Jamie thought, _all of this is my fault._

"The three of us decided we wanted you, Hitoshi to be with Jamie," said Yuriko. "That's why you have to take Jamie and leave with Sheba."

"Please hurry," the three girls begged Hitoshi. Hitoshi nodded and grabbed Jamie and put his hand on Sheba's head. Jamie was in a daze while Hitoshi began to glow and the three of them vanished. "Bye," was the last thing Jamie heard.

* * *

Yeah chapter one is over. How was it? Let me know if you liked it. By the way the others will show up next chapter I promise.


	2. Meeting the Ronins Part 1

Shebajay: Sorry for the wait in updating. I misplaced my thumb-drive with my story on it. When I found it the next day I went out of town to visit my grandpa for his 80th birthday.

Jamie: Enough already, just get on with the story.

Shebajay: Um okay. could you turn off your flaming background and do the disclaimer.

Jamie: Fine. Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She only owns the plot, me and other orginal charactors.

Shebajay (enjoying a cup of tea and typing): Thank you

Jamie (sweat dropping): I can't believe someone like her created me.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Meeting of Ronin Warriors**

The next thing Jamie noticed was floating in a yellow light. "Jamie," came a voice trying to bring her around.

"Hitoshi," Jamie said confused as she came to. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry," Hitoshi said. "I can no longer be by your side."

"What do you mean," Jamie asked as she jolted up, she was beginning to panic. She looked around the orb she and Sheba was in. "Hitoshi?" No matter where Jamie looked Hitoshi was nowhere to be found.

"Jamie calm down," Hitoshi said. "I no longer have a body." Jamie flinched as she realized the orb around her was the remaining soul of Hitoshi. "I gave up my body to transport you to the other Ronins. Using the Leafe armors orb I was able to locate them." Jamie looked at her cloths and realized she was in her kimono. "Now my lady," Hitoshi said in a soothing voice. "Please go back to sleep." Jamie slipped back into darkness.

_**In a city**_

In another part of the city a teenage boy with blue hair was walking down the sidewalk. He stopped all of a sudden when a small yellow orb appeared in front of him. His mind had been preoccupied with what a monk form the Leafe temple had told him earlier.

_Flash Back_

"Rowen," came a man's voice that was out of breath.

"Huh," said the teen with blue hair, Rowen. He looked at the monk and froze when he saw the crest of Leafe. The crest of Leafe was a leaf out lined in gold, while filled in with black.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the monk said. "However, my lady sent me to warn you and the other Ronins about a new enemy will emerge soon. Also, Leafe temple will be the first target and not to worry about being targeted first. Please you have to tell the others." He turned to leave. "I'm heading to tell Kayura, so you don't have to worry about her and the dark warlords." With that the monk vanished. _End flash Back…_

"Rowen," the orb, or should I say Hitoshi said. "Please follow me." Rowen looked at the yellow orb puzzled. "My lady is in need of help. For the time being she is asleep." Rowen nodded when he realized the orb was talking about Jamie.

"Hitoshi," Rowen said. "Please explain what happened at the Leafe temple." Hitoshi began to lead Rowen to Jamie, as he did he explained what happened. (A/N: Everything is chapter in one; I didn't want to rewrite it. You can call me lazy if you want to.)

"In the end we had no choice but to get Jamie out of there," Hitoshi said sadly. "However doing so caused me to lose my body. That's why I sought you out. Rowen, you are the only person I can trust to protect Jamie."

"What about her other guardians," Rowen asked as he ran through the city. "Can't they protect Jamie?"

"I'm afraid not," said Hitoshi. "They weren't able to escape I'm not sure if they are alive or what."

"I see," said Rowen, he was quite for a moment. "Leave Jamie to me. I'll protect her as best as I can."

"Thank you," said Hitoshi. For the rest of the way they were quite. Hitoshi lead Rowen to a park where he had left Jamie sleeping.

"Jamie," Rowen said when they came to where she was asleep. He ran to Jamie's side and picked her up. Rowen let out a sigh once he made sure she was fine. Just then Sheba appeared there.

"Sheba," said Hitoshi. "Thank you for looking after Jamie while I got help." Sheba purred in response. "Rowen," Hitoshi said. "I'll leave Jamie and Sheba in your care." With that the yellow orb vanished into thin air.

"It's a good thing Ryo lives close by," said Rowen to Sheba. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryo's number. "Please pick up," Rowen said as his phone was ringing. (A/N: Okay normally you wouldn't hear what the other person says on the phone I a story/show. However, I'm going to put it in this one.)

"Hello," came a voice over the phone.

"Ryo," Rowen said relived that his friend answered the phone.

"Rowen," said Ryo cheerfully. "What's up? Did something happen?" Ryo could tell by Rowen's voice that something wasn't right.

"You could say that," Rowen said as he looked at Jamie in his arms. "I have a favor to ask, Ryo. I'm a few block from the restaurant." Ryo owed the restaurant, which also acted as his home as well (A/N: Not sure if he really does but in my story he does. So there.)

"Sure," Ryo said. "Did you need me to come to you or will you be coming here?"

"I'll be heading there," Rowen said. "I'll explain everything once I get there. Could you call the rest of the guys up and have them meet us there?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryo said. "I'll see you when you get here." Rowen hung up his phone and stood up carrying Jamie in his arms.

"Shall we go," Rowen asked the white tiger. Sheba nodded her head in response.

_**

* * *

**_

Ryo's Restaurant

Ten minutes later Rowen and Sheba reached Ryo's place. "Rowen," Ryo said when he saw the blue haired teen. He then realized the girl in Rowen's arm. "What happen," the ravened haired boy asked worried about the girl.

"I'll explain everything once the others get here," Rowen said. "For now could you help me with Jamie and Sheba?" Ryo realized a white tiger was with Rowen. Ryo nodded and lead them to the guest room upstairs.

"It seems she's a heavy sleeper," said Ryo once they put Jamie in bed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jamie," Rowen said. "She's a Leafe priestess."

"Ryo, Rowen," came voices from down stairs. Both guys looked out of the room when the realized the others were there,

"Ryo," said a young blonde teen once he saw them come down stairs.

"Sage," said Ryo, "glade you to see you. Cye and Kento long time no see."

"It's been a few months," Cye said, he had light brown hair. He smiled when he saw Rowen.

"Hey guys," Rowen said smiling.

"So what's so important we had to rush here," asked Kento, dark blue hair almost black, "Rowen?"

"Well you see," Rowen said fidgeting a little. "It seems a new enemy has appeared from the dynasty."

"What," everyone yelled out shocked. Rowen couldn't blame them for being shocked. He was to when the Leafe monk told him, finding Jamie, and what Hitoshi had told him.

"Are you sure," asked Sage recovering first.

"Yes," Rowen said. "A Leafe monk told me. Also, the appearance of the Leafe Priestess confirms it." He told them of his encounter of the Leafe monk, his discovery of Jamie, and what Hitoshi told him about the events at the Leafe temple.

"That's not good," Cye said, Kento agreeing with him.

"What's the job of the Leafe priestess," asked Sage. "And why is she important?"

"Oh," Ryo said. "You mean Jamie, right?" Everyone looked at Ryo interested in what he just said.

"Huh," Kento said. "The Leafe priestess name is Jamie."

"Yes," Rowen said. "Jamie isn't a normal priestess. She is more of a warrior." Everyone looked at Rowen confused. "You see," Rowen began. "She's Ronin Warrior like us."

"What," Kento said. "There is another one of us?"

"Yes," Rowen said. "Jamie is the Ronin of Leafe."

"So she must have mythical armor as well," Ryo said. "No wonder her appearance would cause for an alarm."

"Rowen," said Cye. "How do you know so much about Jamie and the temple of Leafe?"

"Well you see," Rowen said trying to come up with a response.

"Rowen was at the Leafe Temple once," came a girls voice startling everyone.

"What," everyone said. They looked toward the stairs and saw Jamie was there.

"Jamie," Rowen said recovering quickly. "Are you sure you should be up and about?"

"I'm fine," Jamie said as she approached everyone. "Anyways, I believe everyone was talking about why Rowen knows so much about Leafe Temple." She smiled and took a seat next to Rowen. Everyone nodded.

"I think introductions are in order before we continue," said Rowen. He introduced Jamie to everyone.

"So why was Rowen at the temple," Cye asked Jamie. Rowen was contemplating on telling everyone the Leafe Temple's secrets.

"To tell the truth," Jamie said. "Rowen was a likely candidate for the armor of Leafe. If Rowen didn't leave he'd most likely have my armor."

"Rowen, why didn't you stay," asked Kento looking from Jamie to Rowen for an answer.

"Because, I would have been stuck at the temple," Rowen said. "Besides, I wouldn't of meet you guys. Also, if Jamie didn't have visions of the armor of strata being worn by me I might not have been able to help."

"Jamie," Ryo said. "You had visions of Rowen's armor."

"Yes," Jamie said. "I wanted Rowen to have a life. So I told him about the armor of strata and how the world was threatened by a dark shadow, which was Talpa."

"Have you had any visions about this enemy that's threatening the world now," asked Sage.

"The only one I've had was the Leafe Temple being attacked," Jamie answered. "But other then that I don't know beyond that point. For some reason my visions are blurred."

"That's weird," said Rowen. "Usually you have no trouble seeing threats of the world. I know your visions of Talpa were clear."

"The only thing I can think of is someone is blocking my visions," Jamie said. "This means they have to have amazing powers. Talpa would pale in comparison to this enemy." Everyone looked at Jamie startled. Their enemies were strong up until now; they had struggled to win their battles.

"Great," said Kento, "looks like we are going to have a hard time a head of us."

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "I know how tiring it is to fight all the time. It's not something I'd wish anyone to go through." She was sad at the thought of having to fight. All Jamie was brought up on was fighting.

"Jamie," Rowen said looking at her sadly. He knew what she was put through. To tell the truth if he didn't leave he'd gone through merciless training for hours on end.

"Jamie," Sage said. "I can see by your expression you were trained to fight. Also, it seems you dislike fighting." Jamie flinched at Sage's words.

"Can you blame her," Cye said. "Fighting is the source of everyone's pain." He looked at Jamie sadly. "It seems you were brought up around fighting," Cye said sadly. Rowen looked at Jamie.

"It's true I've been thought all about Fighting," Jamie said. "I also hate fighting. However, if the world is in trouble I will fight." Jamie looked at everyone. "I don't want anyone to suffer," she said sadly. "If I can prevent harm coming to anyone then fighting is worth it." Everyone froze at Jamie's words. She was fighting to protect people and not because she was a Ronin Warrior. Even though Ronin Warriors had to protect their world, Jamie didn't use it for a reason to fight.

"Jamie," everyone said sadly.

"Fighting just because I have to," Jamie said, "is a sad excuse for a reason of why I fight. I'm not fighting because I have to as a Ronin Warrior. I'm fighting because, I don't want to see the pain of losing anyone."

"That's why we fight," Ryo said. "Why not fight since we have the power to. Right?" everyone nodded. "Jamie," Ryo said. "We will protect you and your Leafe armor."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Rowen said. "Jamie can handle things herself. She just needs help fighting. Not protection." Jamie looked at Rowen stunned. Usually he'd try to protect her.

"Rowen," everyone said looking at him amused that he'd even suggest not protecting Jamie.

"Besides," Rowen said, "I'm sure Sheba will protect Jamie." As if on cue Sheba come down the stairs. Everyone froze when they saw the white tiger,

"Sheba," Jamie said. Sheba stalked over to Jamie, and laid down resting her head in Jamie's lap. Of course this caused another white tiger to stir and edge closer to Ryo.

"White Blaze," said Ryo puzzled at the white tigers actions.

"It seems Sheba isn't the only one who is protective of their owner," Cye said looking from Jamie to Ryo. "Well since Sheba is with Jamie, it seems we don't have anything to worry about. Espi8cally if Sheba is anything like White Blaze."

"Sheba is," Rowen said. Sheba looked at Rowen with a look that seemed to say, so what if I am. Everyone laughed at Sheba's expression. "To tell the truth," Rowen said. "Sheba is the only one who really needs to protect Jamie. Even though A Leave priestess does have guardians, they aren't really needed."

"Wait," Kento said. "If you have guardians then why aren't they here?" Jamie flinched at his question.

"Kento," said Cye slapping the back of Kento's head. "Look what you did." Jamie was wearing a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Kento said looking at her. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's okay," Jamie said smiling weakly. "I'm not really sure if my Three Guardians who stayed behind are dead or alive." You could tell she was sad and angry at the same time. Jamie was angry with herself for being forced to flee from the battle or risk losing everything. Before anyone else could say anything Sheba and White Blaze went into their high alert modes. "Sheba," Jamie said startled.

"Is it the dynasty," asked Sage. Sheba and White Blaze began to growl.

"I'll take that as yes," Rowen said.

"It seems they aren't wasting any time," Kento said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll help you out," Jamie said, "after all they are looking for the armor of Leafe." The guys looked at Jamie startled.

"Why does the dynasty want your armor so bad," asked Cye. "They could go after any of ours just as easily."

"They fear the latent power of the Leafe armor," came a female's voice. Just then an orb of pink light appeared in front of them. Six new people emerged. Jamie froze when her armor orb began to glow. "How odd," the same voice as before said. The voice belonged to a girl with long black hair.

* * *

A/N:Any guesses to who the new comers are? Until till next time. Let me know if it was good or bad.


	3. Meething The Ronins Part 2

Shebajay: Hello, nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Jamie: Your in a good mood today.

Shebajay: Well can you blame me. I have a someone who likes my story.

Jamie: I thank you for liking my creators story. My life is alot easier when she's happy.

Shebajay: Anyways, Jamie would you please do the honors.

Jamie: You know you could get one of the guys to do it. (Shebejay glares at Jamie) On Second thought, Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She only owns the plot, me and other orginal charactors. Happy?

Shebajay: Yes. Well since that is done and over with let's get on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Part 2): Meeting of Ronin Warriors**

"Why does the dynasty want your armor so bad," asked Cye. "They could go after any of ours just as easily."

"They fear the latent power of the Leafe armor," came a female's voice. Just then an orb of pink light appeared in front of them. Six new people emerged. Jamie froze when her armor orb began to glow. "How odd," the same voice as before said. The voice belonged to a girl with long black hair.

"Kayura," said Ryo looking at the Leafe's orb. The way the orb was acting seemed strange. Jamie just closed her eyes and the orb vanished into thin air revealing her sub-armor. "The Leafe sub-armor," Ryo said amazed.

"I see," Kayura said. "Your sub-armor was telling you to activate it."

"Yes," Jamie said. "The dynasty soldiers are close to us. I can sense them near a park." Everyone was amazed at Jamie's abilities.

"Is it the one where I found you," Rowen asked. Jamie nodded.

"It seems that's where they last sensed you," Said Kayura. Jamie looked at Kayura puzzled. Kayura let out a small giggle. "Sorry," Kayura said. "Allow me to introduce everyone. I'm Kayura; this is Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale. The Four of us also have mystical armor."

"I'm Mia and this is Yuli," said a young girl with brown hair. (A/N: I'm too lazy to put descriptions in for everyone. You should know what everyone looks like. If not look them up.)

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said. "Please call me Jamie (A/N: I'm not using any last names)." Rowen looked at Jamie realizing it was directed towards Kayura and the Warlords (A/N: I'm not going to call them the dark warlord since they aren't with the dynasty any more. Sorry in advance for any confusion.). Just then Sheba decided to interrupt them with a growl. "Sheba," Jamie said. "Looks like we have run out of time. If we don't handle the dynasty soldiers innocent people will get hurt."

"Good point," said Dais. "What would be the point of Ronin Warriors existing if we don't protect the people?"

"Mia, Yuli," said Ryo. "I want you to stay close to White Blaze." Jamie looked at Ryo and then nodded.

"Sheba will help protect you as well," Jamie said. Sheba growled in response and nodded at Jamie. "She as saved me more than enough times."

"That's for sure," Rowen said smiling. "Well, I think we should call on are sub-armors." Everyone nodded and they grabbed their armor orbs causing their cloths to disappear and sub-armor appearing.

"Bet no one thought we'd all be in sub-armor at a restaurant," said Kento. Everyone sweat dropped at his words. Jamie just let out a small giggle.

"I think you need to get out more," Rowen said to Jamie, who couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't help it," Jamie said with a giggle. "It's funny once you think about it."

"Jamie does have a point," said Kayura trying not to laugh as well. "Standing in a restaurant in sub-armor is indeed funny." Jamie finally stopped giggling.

"I think we should go," Jamie said in a calm voice for someone who was laughing so hard just a few minutes ago. Everyone looked at Jamie puzzled at her quick recovery. With that everyone rushed to the park.

_**

* * *

**_

At the park

"There is the Leafe priestess," one of the soldiers said when they spotted Jamie.

"If I didn't know better," Cye said, "I think we are being ignored."

"Sorry," Jamie said. "I really don't want all this attention. To tell the truth I wouldn't mind sharing some of it." The dynasty soldiers stared at the other Ronins dumb struck.

"The other Ronins are here as well," said another dynasty lackey. "This makes our job easier." Just then five hundred soldiers appeared in front of the Ronin Warriors. This made all the Ronins sweat drop at how stupid it was to have only five hundred appear.

"Oh no," Dais said sarcastically. "We are surrounded. Come on give us a break. You really think this many can defeat us."

"Everyone," Ryo said, "call on your armors." They all called on their armors and pulled out their weapons, except Jamie.

"Jamie," Mia said, "you're not going to call on your armor?" Everyone looked at Jamie startled.

"Unfortunately not," Jamie said. "At the moment I'm not sure how well my armor will work."

"What do you mean," Cale asked. "Are you not able to call on your armor because, you don't know how to?" Jamie sent him a death glare that had the Warlord of Darkness trembling.

"The guardian who sent me and Sheba here had to tap into the armor of Leafe," Jamie said icily. "I don't want to use my armor unless I have dire need of it. Besides I have no idea what effects it could have."

"It's wise to be cautious," said Kayura. "Besides, I'm sure Jamie will be fine in her sub-armor."

"I agree," Rowen said. Everyone looked at him surprised. "What," he said at everyone's looks. "You do remember Jamie is trained to fight."

"Men, they aren't taking us seriously," said the commanding dynasty soldier. "Let's show them and take the Leafe armor." Jamie lowered her head, a sweat drop appearing.

"Spilt up," Sage said. "It'll be easier for us to fight." He looked at everyone who nodded.

"If anyone needs help just call out," Cye said, "especially you Jamie. I know you are trained to fight, but without your full armor you are more vulnerable." Jamie nodded in understanding.

"Mia, Yuli," Kayura said, "stick close to me, I'll help protect you."

"Thank you," Mia said, "Lady Kayura. Yuli please stay close to me and don't wonder about." Yuli nodded.

"Well then," Kento said. "Let's rock and roll." Everyone sweat dropped. Even Jamie wasn't laughing this time. Her mind was on the soldiers before her. Everyone split up and started to fight the soldiers before them.

"Take this," Rowen said as he leapt into the air. He let loose arrows rapidly taking out soldier left and right.

"I don't think so," Ryo said as he dodged an attack from a soldier. He then took out those who were around him.

"To easy," Cye said as he took out his opponents in smooth flowing movements. Kento was fighting close to Cye, took out ten soldiers with his strength. He had picked up soldier and threw it into two more.

"Not so fast," said Sage. He jumped over a retreating soldier and took it out. Cale used his claws and took another one out.

"Please, you are not even worth our time," said Sekhmet. He struck his opponents with fast sword thrusts. While Dais used webs to catch his pray.

_**

* * *

**_

Battle Progression (A/N: Each Scene Change also involves Time Change)

_With Kayura, Mia, & Yuli (A/N: Character Change involves Scene and time change) _

"White Blaze, Sheba," Yuli said when the two white tigers took out another soldier that was about to attack Mia and Yuli.

"Mia, Yuli." Kayura said worried for her charges. "Are the two of you alright?" Mia nodded. Kayura then attacked the surrounding soldiers with her Kusarigmama (chain sickle).

_With Jamie_

"This isn't good," Jamie said. She dodged another attack and took out the soldier.

"Get the Leafe Priestess," one soldier said. Jamie had a sweat drop appear. She was surrounded by hundreds of soldiers.

"Why me," Jamie said silently her luck. She let out a sigh. Ten soldiers rushed her, attacking her all at once. "This isn't my lucky day." She dodged attack after attack and counterattacked whenever she could.

_With Ryo, Rowen, & Sage_

"Ryo," said Sage once he was able to get close the raven-haired youth. "Rowen, are you two alright?" They both nodded.

"Have you seen Jamie," Rowen asked Sage.

"No," Sage said. "Not since we split up." Just then they heard a really loud growl come from their left.

"Sheba," yelled Yuli. The three boys froze when they say Sheba dash past them.

"Jamie," Rowen said when he saw the white tiger. Just then Mia, Yuli, Kayura, and White Blaze came running into the clearing where Ryo and the other two were.

"Mia," Ryo asked worriedly. "What happened?" He looked at Mia, concern written all over his face.

"I don't know," Mia said. She looked at Rowen worried about the blue-haired boy.

"The way Sheba acted was like White Blaze when he senses Ryo in trouble," Said Yuli. "I believe Jamie is in trouble."

"I agree," said Kayura. She looked in the direction where Sheba had dashed off. "Let's go," she said. "If we don't hurry I have a feeling we will lose Jamie."

_With Jamie & the Other Ronins._

"Damn it," Jamie said. She just managed to block an attack.

"Jamie," Cye said as he took out another soldier. "We can't get close to her." Cye was starting to get upset with the dynasty soldiers.

"Calm down Cye," said Dais. He was there with Cale, Sekhmet, and Kento. "Cale, Sekhmet. Clear these guys out and create an opening so Cye and Kento can get to Jamie. I don't care if you have to use your special attacks." Cale and Sekhmet nodded. Just then Sheba rushed in and took out any soldier in her way.

"Sheba," Yuli said as Ryo and the others emerged as well.

"Jamie," Mia said. She looked at Jamie who was struggling with soldiers surrounding her.

""Arrow shock wave," Rowen called out releasing his armors power. A gold light shot out from his Hankyu (Bow and Arrow) taking out a fourth of the soldiers. Ryo and Sage also released their armors powers helping Rowen create an opening to Jamie.

"Sheba," Jamie said once the white tiger came up to her. Sheba had taken out the soldiers surrounding them. Jamie got on Sheba and they escaped from being surrounded.

"Everyone," Kayura said once Sheba had Jamie next to her. "Release your armors powers and wipe out the rest of these soldiers." Everyone used their special attacks and all the dynasty soldiers were wiped out.

"Jamie," everyone said rushing to her.

"Sorry we took so long," said Cale. "If there weren't so many dynasty soldiers we would have been able to reach you a lot quicker."

"It's all right," Jamie said smiling weakly. Sheba purred as her master rested on her.

"Jamie," Kayura said. "How are you feeling?" Everyone looked at Jamie worried. It seemed Kayura somehow figured how Jamie was doing.

"I'm good," Jamie said. "I didn't get injured if that is what you are asking. The only thing that is wrong is I'm wiped out." Jamie was exhausted after their fight. For some reason the soldiers flocked to her (Sorry that would be my doing-me. Not a problem, after all who doesn't love a girl in trouble. But try not to make me so weak-Jamie who had an angry glow around her. Um…-me hiding in a dark corner of my room.)

"Glad to hear that," said Dais. "When I heard you call for help you nearly gave me a heart attack. Not to mention you couldn't summon your armor didn't help either."

"No kidding," Sekhmet said. "You had the five of us worried." He looked at Cale who nodded.

"It seems the five of us heard your call for help since we were close to you," said Cale when he saw Sage looking upset.

"Sorry," Jamie said. "I'm still getting use to using our mental connections. Unfortunately it's not very strong, which would explain why I couldn't reach Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Kayura." Everyone seemed to relax once they realized Jamie was just fine.

"Haha," came laughter filling the air. Just then three female dynasty warriors appeared. One had red hair and gray eyes; she was outfitted in black and red plated armor with a gold necklace around her neck. The one in the middle had black hair and blue eyes; she had on blue and black plated armor with a silver necklace on. The third had green hair and brownish/reddish eyes; her armor was green and black, around her neck was a black necklace.

"Armor of Leafe," Jamie called on her armor. Everyone looked at Jamie startled when she called upon her armor. The armor of Leafe was green and purple with a little black mixed in.

"Figured you'd call on your armor once the three of us appeared," said the red haired girl smirking at Jamie. "You could always sense someone's intention. And you are right, we are here for the armor of Leafe."

"I see," Jamie said sadly. "Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko. I won't let you take the armor of Leafe." Rowen looked at the three dynasty warriors. "Kayura," Jamie said. "Please take me and Yuli somewhere safe. Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet will you please go with her." She didn't bother to mention Ryo and the others since she knew they wouldn't leave even if she asked them to.

"So you will fight them," Dais said. Jamie nodded. "That's fine. Just promise you will come back safely." Jamie smiled making the promise.

"Don't worry," Kento said. "We will protect Jamie."

"Somehow I don't think Jamie will need protection," said Cale. "I have a feeling it'll be the other way around." He looked toward the three girls before Jamie. He shrugged when the ronins glared at him.

"Even if that's true," said Kayura. "I'd rather have someone here to help Jamie. If it comes to it I'll come back and teleport everyone to safety."

"Kayura," said Sekhmet. "We should get going. I trust you all to be careful and come back in one piece. Especially you Jamie don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry about me," Jamie said pouting. "I should be able to handle this." With that Kayura and the warlords vanished with Mia and Yuli.

"Now that the distraction is gone," Yuriko said. "We can have some fun."

"Yuriko, Madoka," said Ayama. "The Leafe Priestess is mine." The other two nodded. They all pulled out their swards, which were the same color of their armors.

"Jamie," Rowen said. "I'll support you from a distant. While the other handles Yuriko and Madoka." Jamie nodded and removed twin katanas. Her katanas hilt was green and purple; the blades were silver and black.

"Let's get going," said Madoka. "If we don't hurry up Lady Toshiko will be upset."

"Empress Toshiko," Jamie said startled. She couldn't believe who was the enemy.

"So, the Leafe Priestess has heard of our great mistress," Yuriko said amused.

"Looks like I won't be holding back," Jamie said. Just then her armor began to glow. _Armor of Leafe give me strength,_ Jamie thought closing her eyes. She drew her katanas so they crossed each other. "Leafe razor wind slash," Jamie called out. She flicked her katanas and a powerful wind appeared from nowhere.

"Damn it," yelled Ayama. The three of them couldn't escape Jamie's attack. The wind had these razors like leaves attacking them. It took everything they had to keep from blowing way. After the attack ended they were barely able to stand.

"Just one attack," said Madoka. "And we can't' even move." She looked at Jamie startled.

"I won't lose to her," said Yuriko as she tightened her grip on her sword.

"Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko," came a voice. "Return to me at once." Everyone froze at the voice they heard.

"Toshiko," Jamie said through gritted teeth. Just then a floating see through apparition appeared above them.

"Yes my lady," said Ayama. The three warriors vanished.

"Leafe Priestess," Toshiko said, "I will have your armor along with the rest of the Ronin Warriors as well." Toshiko began to laugh at Jamie who was glaring. With that the empress vanished.

"Great," Kento said putting his palm on his forehead, "another floating head as an enemy."

"Kento," Cye said. "This is no time to be joking. We almost lost Ryo when we fought Talpa, at one point a so-called floating head." Everyone flinched at Cye's irritation.

"Sorry Cye," Kento apologized. Cye shook his head saying its okay. Just then Jamie felt completely exhausted and would of fell face forward if Rowen didn't catch her.

"Jamie," everyone said startled.

"I think we should head back to the restaurant," Sage suggested. They all agreed when Kayura decided to appear.

"What happened," Kayura asked, when she saw Jamie unconscious.

"Jamie is exhausted," Rowen said. "She used too much energy fighting those three dynasty warriors."

"We really need to come up with a name for them," said Kento. Everyone looked at him with sweat drops appearing. Instead of answering Kayura pulled out her staff (the ancient's staff).

"Everyone is waiting back at Mia's," Kayura said. The staff began to glow and engulfed everyone in light.

* * *

Shebajay: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jamie: Please review and let her know what you think. See you next time. Who knows maybe Shebajay will let the others have fun here as well.


	4. Curry and Dark Guardians Part 1

Shebayjay: Yeah, another chapter. I'm happy.

Jamie: Great my creator is acting like a little kid again. She always does this when she is overly happy.

Shebajay: Is that a bad thing? Anyways chapter three will be a two part again. I didn't want to make it overly long.

Jamie: It's long as is. You should see how long the next chapter is.

Shebayjay: Sorry about that. It's hard for me to end a chapter. (Starts to bable)

Rowen: There she goes again.

Jamie: Rowen, good of you to stop in.

Rowen: Don't you think we should do the disclaimer.

Jamie: Right. Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She unfortantly owns me, the plot, and her orginal characters.

Rowen: All right on with the show, I mean story.

Shebajay: Hey, that's my line.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Curry and Dark Guardians **

_**At Mia's Mansion**_

Yuli was sitting on the couch waiting for Kayura to return with everyone who stayed at the park. Kayura left when she had sensed a powerful entity appear near the Ronins. This made Mia and the others worry, however Kayura just order the warlords to stay put.

"Huh." Yuli said as a pink light appeared in the living room. "Ryo," the boy said. This made Mia and the warlords rush into the room.

"Everyone you are okay," Mia said eyes watering. "I'll go make something to eat. I'm sure everyone needs something to eat." She was about to leave when Cale interrupted her train of thought.

"Jamie," Cale said realizing she was out cold. Everyone looked towards Rowen who held an unconscious Jamie in his arms. "What happened," he said a little upset.

"Jamie is exhausted," Sage said. "She used her armors powers to defeat the three warriors that appeared. Also, a dynasty empress appeared. I believe the name was Toshiko."

"What," Dais yelled. "Toshiko." Everyone glared at him. "Sorry," He whispered. Rowen looked down at Jamie and sighed when he saw her still sleeping.

"Um," said Cye a little startled by Dais yell. "Do you know who Toshiko is?" Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"She is the older sister of Talpa," said Dais, "one of the most powerful Empresses of our time."

"How do you know her," asked Cale and Sekhmet, looking at him full of jealousy. Kayura sweat dropped when at the two looks.

"Before I met Talpa I was working for Toshiko," Dais said. "She wanted me to help protect Talpa."

"Toshiko created the mystical armors," Jamie said starting everyone. "Sorry, I should say she created the armor ours came from."

"Are you saying she created Talpa's armor,' said Sekhmet, Jamie nodded. "She's that powerful." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Now that I think about it," Jamie said getting every ones attention. Rowen had sat Jamie down on the couch and was sitting next to her. "It's believed our armor/Talpa were once part of the armor Toshiko wears."

"What," everyone shouted. Jamie put her hands over her ears to prevent herself from going deaf.

"Well that explains why she's after our armors," said Sage. "And why she went for Jamie first."

"Right," Jamie said. "Since I was alone I became an easy target. Unfortunately she didn't count on my guardians being there to help me escape." Sadness entered her voice all of a sudden and her eyes became masked. No one could tell what Jamie was feeling since she didn't show any emotions.

"That reminds me," said Dais. "Those three that attacked us I've never seen them. I know for a fact that they never worked for Toshiko."

"You are right," said Rowen, "they aren't from the dynasty." Everyone looked at Rowen but froze when they saw Jamie startled from Dais statement.

"Jamie," Mia said softly. "Are you alright?" Of course Mia would be the one who goes into a mother hen mood.

"Jamie," Sekhmet said. "You know who those three were." His voice was demanding an answer and had a harsh tone that made Jamie flinch.

"Sekhmet," Cye said. "Don't be so mean." Sekhmet flinched at Cye's voice. The quiet and calm one who didn't like to fight just raised his voice at the green haired warlord. Everyone looked at Cye startled.

"Thank you," Jamie whispered. She didn't like anyone yelling or demanding anything. Cye let a small smile appear on his lips. "Sekhmet, you are right," she said so everyone could hear. "Those three warriors were my guardians." The warlords, Kayura, and Mia were surprised.

"Why aren't you five surprised," Cale said to the Ronins.

"Jamie did say their names," said Kento. "They happened to have the names of her guardians, which she told us about earlier. So if you connect the dots you have the answer." Everyone stared at him 'with I can't believe you figured it out' looks. "What," he said slightly irritated with them. "Is it hard to believe I figured it out?"

"Yes," everyone said, except Mia, Jamie, and Kayura.

"That reminds me," said Kento. "What should we call refer to them as?" This drew everyone's attention to him. "I can't just call them the three warriors every time we meet them its way too confusing."

"How about we call them the Dark Guardians," Jamie said since she wanted to help Kento out.

"Dark Guardians," Ryo said. "I like that."

"Makes sense," said Kento. "After all they did go to the dark side." Everyone looked at him with sweat drops.

"Seems like we have everything settled," Mia said. "I'm going to go fix dinner for us."

"I'll help," Jamie said standing, as Mia was about to leave. Rowen smiled when he saw Jamie offer her help and walk over to Mia.

"Are you sure you should be up and about," Mia asked concern in her voice. "Jamie I don't want you to push yourself so much."

"Don't worry,' Jamie said smiling. "I'm fine. Besides, cooking helps me relax." Cye looked at Rowen questions running through his head.

"I'll help as well, Mia," Cye said. Jamie looked at him and smiled.

"Mia," Jamie said. "Since Cye is willing to help, please leave the cooking to Cye and myself. You must be tired as well."

"Are you sure," Mia asked looking at Jamie, then Cye. They both nodded.

"Don't worry," Cye said. "Jamie and I can handle the cooking. So take it easy and relax with everyone else." He walked over to Jamie and took her hand. They were about to exit and enter the Kitchen when Cye called back over his shoulder. "Kento don't even think to enter the kitchen," he threatened, "or you won't get anything to eat." Everyone began to laugh.

"But Cye…" Kento whined. "I was just going to help." Everyone glared at Kento except Jamie seeing how she was confused. Rowen stood up and walked towards Jamie.

"I think I'll help make sure Kento stays out of the kitchen," Rowen said. "That way we don't have to worry." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Once Jamie and Cye entered the kitchen they had to come up with something to cook. "What should we cook," Jamie asked.

"Curry is good," Cye said. Jamie looked at Cye and nodded. "The type of Curry depends on what we have for ingredients." Once they had all the ingredients they saw it wasn't going to be really spicy which Jamie seemed a little down.

"It's not going to be spicy," Jamie, said disappointed. "Oh well, I'm sure not everyone likes curry spicy." Cye was laughing when he saw Jamie was disappointed.

"It's good it won't be spicy," said Cye. "Unfortunately the only ones who like spicy food are Sage and Rowen. Kento will eat anything regardless. But, no one really likes it as spicy as I like it."

"I like it spicy when your mouth feels like it's on fire," Jamie said. "And no matter what you does it will not stop burning for awhile unless you know the secret technique."

"The fun part of liking food that spicy is seeing the reactions of everyone who eats it," Cye said with a small laugh. Jamie smiled evilly (well more sadistically).

"Okay dinner is ready," Cye called to everyone once they had finished cooking. Everybody came to the table that Jamie had set with the help of Rowen.

"So," said Sekhmet, "what are we eating?" everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Curry," Jamie said overly pleased. Everyone flinched except Cye.

"Curr, Curry," stuttered Cale. "Who added the spices?" The guys held their breaths.

"Jamie did," answered Cye. "Why do you ask?" Everyone seemed even more terrified then before. Even Rowen was afraid and he knew Jamie very well. For some reason Cye seemed a little too happy.

"Rowen," Sage said looking at him worried. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry," Jamie said her voice soothing. "The curry isn't spicy."

"Right," Cye said sadly. "Unfortunately Mia doesn't have any hot spices." Everyone let out sigh. "Besides," Cye continued, "do you think we are that evil?"

"Yes," said Sekhmet, "especially you Cye."

"Aw," Jamie said hurt. "That hurts." Jamie was pouting which made Rowen sweat drop.

"Jamie," Sekhmet said very scared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you were evil." Jamie smirked at him.

"I'll forgive you," Jamie said smirking, "if you take a bite of curry. That way everyone will eat it."

"What," Sekhmet said. "Why do I have to try it?"

"Because, we are evil," Cye said. "Besides, if Jamie or I tried it you still wouldn't believe us."

"True," said Rowen knowing what to get from Jamie, "both of you love super hot and spicy foods." Everyone sweat dropped at Rowen's statement.

"Of course," said Sage. "Jamie would be in love with spicy foods."

"You're one to talk," Kento said looking scared of his curry.

"So Sekhmet," Jamie said soothingly. "Please try our curry." Jamie looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah," Sekhmet said. He finally sighed and picked up his fork and took a small bite of curry. Everyone, except Jamie and Cye, held their breaths waiting the outcome. "Wow," Sekhmet said stunned. "It's sweet and not spicy at all."

"What," everyone said in disbelief. Everyone grabbed their forks and took a bite of their curry.

"It really is sweet," said Yuli. Everyone looked at Jamie and Cye confused and relieved at the same time.

"Of course it is sweet," Cye said. "Jamie and I know almost everyone here doesn't like spicy foods, besides sweet curry is good as well."

"Jamie," Rowen said. "It's odd for you to eat sweet foods. I mean other than those that are meant to be sweet. So, why would you make sweet curry?" Everyone looked at Jamie.

"Mine isn't sweet," Jamie said. Rowen had a sweat drop appear. Of course Jamie would eat her curry spicy. She couldn't handle sweets to well. Unfortunately the curry everyone was eating was too sweet for her.

"Really," Kento said. "Can I try a bite?" Before Cye or Jamie could stop him he took a bite of Jamie's Curry.

"Kento," Cye said really worried. Jamie looked really pale all of a sudden as well.

"Hot," Kento yelled out. He grabbed his glass and chugged it, Jamie had rushed from the room and brought a pitcher of water back in.

"Here Kento," Jamie said handing the pitcher of water to him. "Drink all of this water and it should stop the burning." Once Kento finished the pitcher off his mouth had stopped burning.

"Man Jamie," Kento said. "How can you eat food that spicy?"

"I got use to eating spicy foods," Jamie said. "Everyone at the Leafe Temple loved eating this type of food." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Cye," Sekhmet said. "Are you eating yours like ours or is it like Jamie's?"

"Care to find out," Cye said smiling, which made everyone sitting close to him move away.

"No, that's okay," replied Sekhmet. If one didn't know better you would think he was scared of Cye.

"Knowing you Cye," Sage said. "Yours is most likely spicy." It seems Sage was right. Of course it wasn't hard to tell since Kento was curious enough to try Cye's as well. And of course this caused Jamie to rush out of the room and bring a pitcher of water with her again.

"Kento," Rowen said once everything settled down again. "I suggest you keep to your plate from now on." Everyone had sweat drops from the incident.

"But Rowen," Kento pouted. Everyone except Jamie began to laugh. Something was bugging Jamie at the moment.

"Jamie," Kayura said when she noticed the girls spacing out. "Are you alright?" Everyone looked at Jamie wondering what was up.

"Jamie," Rowen said when she didn't answer. Jamie flinched when she heard Rowen.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said. "My mind must've wondered for a few minutes." She turned her attention back to the others. _Was I sensing something or was it my imagination, _Jamie thought.

"Jamie, are you sure you are all right," Ryo asked when he saw her frowning. "If something is bothering you please let us know." Jamie looked at Ryo and nodded.

"Um," Jamie said, she wasn't too sure how to say it. After a brief pause she just said it, "I thought I was sensing something outside." As if in response to Jamie, Sheba and White Blaze began to grolw.

"I don't think you had imagined it," Sage said. Everyone stood up and rushed out the front door of the mansion.

"It seems it is coming from deeper in the forest," Cale said.

"Jamie," Kayura said, "you and I will stay here to protect Mia and Yuli." Jamie nodded in agreement. To tell the truth she sensed once everyone left the dynasty would appear here.

"Rowen and I will stay here just in case," Sage said. "Even with us not there Ryo can still call on inferno if it's needed."

"Sounds good," Ryo said.

"Don't worry about Ryo," said Sekhmet. "We will protect him. Just make sure nothing happens to Kayura or Jamie."

"Right," Sage said. With that settled Ryo, Cye, Kento, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet ran after White Blaze, who was leading the way.

"Do you think they will be okay," Mia asked worried.

"I wouldn't worry about them too much," Jamie said. "I think we should be worried about ourselves at the moment." Jamie's Leafe orb began to glow and her sub-armor appeared. Kayura, Rowen, and Sage also called on their sub-armors.

"Looks like we made a good choice," Rowen said as Sheba began to grow.

"Show yourself," Jamie said demanding. Just then, Ayama appeared in front of them.

"How did you know," Ayama asked. "You called your sub-armor before Sheba was growling."

"I could sense you," Jamie said. "You are way to inexperience to hide your armors energy. I would have to ignorant not sense it." That made Ayama mad.

"I'll show you who's inexperienced," Ayama said bitterly. "You can't even use the full power of the Leafe armor." This made Sage and Rowen freeze in place.

"Jamie," said Kayura. "What does she mean?" Everyone looked at Jamie.

"My armors power is too strong to unleash," Jamie said calmly. "It could wipe out an area of 30 miles radius. So I choose to hold back my full power."

"What," everyone shouted. Their mouths dropped open. This even surprised Ayama.

"How'd you find that out," Yuli asked amazed.

"Let's see," Jamie said putting a finger to her check. "It was when Hitoshi and I were training one day. I kind of lost control of my powers and released my armors powers." Jamie looked at everyone. "Hitoshi did something to piss me of enough to destroy half a forest. Luckily we were able to restore it back to the way it was with my armors power."

"How come I never heard of this," Ayama asked amazed at what she heard. No wonder her mistress was so interested in obtaining the Leafe armor.

"Because I threatened to kill him if he told anyone," Jamie said flat out. Rowen sweat dropped, while everyone else laughed nervously. "Anyways, shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"No," Ayama said. "I came to get you." Jamie sweat dropped. "What's that for," She yelled getting more upset by the second. "I'll show you my power." Ayama called on her sword and lunged for Jamie. Jamie sidestepped and Ayama tripped over Jamie's foot and face planted in the dirt. Of course this really pissed off Ayama. "You'll pay for that," she said after spitting dirt out of her mouth.

"I don't see how you are upset at me," Jamie said innocently. "It wasn't my fault you tripped. Not to mention the fact you lack in skills."

"Um Jamie," Rowen said sweat dropping. "Now is not a good time to be provoking Ayama. I know if she's mad she tends to lose focus and her skills start to weaken. Not to mention her power weakens a considerable amount." A chibi Ayama could be seen with arrows hitting her.

"Argh," Ayama growled. "That does it I'm not holding back any more."

"Wait," Jamie said sarcastically. "You were holding back and here I thought this was all you could do. Let's hope you can fight better going full out."

"I think we will leave her to you," Sage said. He could sense how serious Jamie was about this fight. She was going to go all out against Ayama and he had a feeling they'd get in the way.

"Looks like we get to see Jamie in action,' Kayura said. "We can always step in if she's in trouble."

"That won't be necessary," Rowen said. "Compared to Jamie, Ayama doesn't stand a chance."

"Jamie," Ayama said. "Call on your armor."

"I'll pass," Jamie said. At the moment Jamie wouldn't be able to handle her armor. She hasn't completely recovered from last time.

"What," Ayama said. "You are a fool to fight me without your armor."

"Actual," Sage said in Jamie's defense. "No she's not." Everyone except Jamie looked at Sage stunned.

"What do you mean," Mia asked calmly.

"He means I haven't completely recovered," Jamie said. "Using my armor would be too much of a burden on me."

"No way," everyone shouted except Sage.

"Looks like a side effect," Kayura said. Everyone looked at her confused. Well except Jamie and Sage of course. "I'll try to clarify," She said. "Remember when Jamie didn't use her armor right away?"

"Yeah," said Yuli. "Jamie said it was because someone taped into her armors powers and wasn't sure…" He trailed off as everyone realized the reason.

"Jamie's armor hasn't fully recovered," Sage said. "This causes the armor to draw on Jamie's strength to compensate for loss of energy."

"No wonder Jamie didn't want to call on her armor," Mia said, "even though it gives you more protection."

"Even though our armors provide better protection," said Kayura. "They can also hinder us as well."

"Enough," Ayama said. "I don't care. Since you won't call on your armor then I'll make this quick." Ayama gathered her energy in her sword and sent red energy beams towards Jamie. Dust filled the air and surrounded Jamie.

"Jamie," everyone said startled. Dust hung in the air, making it hard to see Jamie.

"Don't waste your breath," Ayama said. "There is no way she could have survived that attack. Not without her armor on." She began to cackle.

* * *

Rowen: Thank you for reading Shebajay's story. Unfornantly she wasn't able to thank you herself. (watching Shebajay running after Jamie)

Jamie: Rowen. (out of breath)

Rowen: Jamie I see you finally got away from Shebajay.

Shebajay: I'm bored. (Popping out of nowhere)

Rowen/Jamie: Eek. You scared us.

Shebajay: Anyways until next time.

Jamie: Reviews are good. Let Shebajay know if she is good or bad at her writing. Also she knows her grammer and spelling sucks.


	5. Curry and Dark Guardians Part 2

Shebajay: Hello, everyone. How's it going?

Jamie: Wow, you are in a good mood today.

Rowen: She should be after all MP is always leaving a review for her.

Shebajay: Yup. I love getting nice reviews and I'm glad someone is reading and liking my story. (Goes into a rambling mood on how wonderful MP is)

Jamie: Anyways thank you MP. You don't know how much easier our lives have become since Shebajay been happy.

Rowen: No kidding. She's finally stopped growing mushrooms in a dark corner.

Shebajay: I'm not that bad. (sends a glare at Rowen)

Jamie: Anyways... Shebajay doesn't own Ronin Warriors. However she does own me and other orgianal characters. Unfornantly for me.

Shebajay: I'm going to ignore the last part. So lets get the show on the road.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Curry and Dark Guardians (Continued)**

"Even though our armors provide better protection," said Kayura. "They can also hinder us as well."

"Enough," Ayama said. "I don't care. Since you won't call on your armor then I'll make this quick." Ayama gathered her energy in her sword and sent red energy beams towards Jamie. Dust filled the air and surrounded Jamie.

"Jamie," everyone said startled. Dust hung in the air, making it hard to see Jamie.

"Don't waste your breath," Ayama said. "There is no way she could have survived that attack. Not without her armor on." She began to cackle.

"Great," Jamie said. "Sorry to tell you, but your attack was nothing I couldn't handle."

"What," everyone said surprised. As the dust begun to clear they saw Jamie standing in the same spot as before.

"How can that be," Ayama said. "You don't have a stretch on you."

"I dodged you attack," Jamie said. "Wearing my sub-armor mad that possible. For granted our armors protect us, however, it makes our movements slower."

"But that doesn't explain how you are in the same spot," Ayama said angry.

"I marked it with an x," Jamie said her voice flat. "I was bored so I thought to make an illusion of not moving." Rowen and Sage sweat dropped.

"Rowen," Sage asked, "Is Jamie always like this?"

"You have no idea," Rowen answered. "Jamie loves messing with the person she's fighting, especially if it's one on one."

"Hey," Jamie said. "I'm not that sadistic. I happen to take every fight seriously, at least to a point."

"Quit playing with me," Ayama shouted at Jamie.

"You were saying," said Rowen sweat dropping at Ayama's words.

"I might've been holding back a little," Jamie said slyly. "Guess I'll finish this now. I'm getting bored all ready."

"What," Ayama said startled. Jamie had vanished all of a sudden. "Where did you go, Jamie?" She was scanning her surrounding, trying to locate Jamie.

"In front of you," Jamie said striking Ayama. Ayama was sent flying into trees for about five feet.

"Jamie," Yuli said amazed. "You are really fast and strong. Ayama was taken out with a single attack."

"Actually," Rowen said, "Jamie attacked five times. Her movements were really fast so it only looked like one attack."

"Jamie," Ayama said once she appeared back in the front of them. "I'll be coming back for you." She was hunched over and clutching her right side. "You will pay for injuring me," with that said she vanished.

"We should go," Jamie said, looking at Rowen and Sage. "I'm worried about everyone else."

"Jamie," Mia said. "Do you think everyone is in trouble?" she looked at Jamie worried for the others. Jamie didn't answer.

"Jamie," Rowen said startling the priestess.

"I'm not sure," Jamie finally said after a pause. "Ayama showing up has been bugging me. Why would she show up by herself? There is no way Toshiko would believe Ayama could handle us herself. Not only that why weren't there any dynasty soldiers." Her voice was flat and unmoving.

"Jamie," Kayura said. "I'll stay here with Mia and Yuli. If any trouble shows up I can transport us somewhere safe."

"Sounds good," said Sage. "We will leave everything to you."

"Sheba," Jamie said. "Stay here and be a look out." Sheba purred as Jamie petted her head. With that all set Jamie, Sage, and Rowen took off running to find the others.

_**In The Forest: With Ryo and the Others.**_

"Ryo," said Cye. White Blaze led them to a clearing three miles from the mansion. Once they arrived several hundred-dynasty soldiers appeared.

"This isn't good," said Cale. "Let's call on our armors." Everyone nodded and called their armors. (A/N: I suck at fight scenes so use your head and come up with one)

After ten minutes Yuriko and Madoka appeared. "Man," Yuriko said, "I was hoping Jamie would be here."

"I know," Madoka said. "Ayama is so lucky." The sat parched on a tree watching the Ronins fighting.

_**Back to Jamie, Rowen, and Sage.**_

"Jamie," Sage said as they ran through the forest. "I'm sensing two strong energies up ahead."

"It's Yuriko and Madoka," Jamie said. "I can also sense a lot of dynasty soldiers up a head."

"You sure," Rowen asked, he glanced at Jamie, "never mind." Jamie had sent a death glare towards him. Sage sweat dropped at their reactions.

"We are getting close," Jamie said flatly, quickly changing the subject. "I can sense Ryo's powers better."

_**Back with Ryo and the Others.**_

"What," Ryo said as a chain wrapped around his wrists. Dynasty soldiers were surrounding him.

"Ryo," everyone said when they saw Ryo in trouble.

"This isn't good," said Sekhmet, he looked towards the others. It seemed no one could get to Ryo. "Snake bite strike," he released his armors power. "Even using our special attacks aren't helping."

"Damn," Dais said. Everyone war trying to get close to Ryo, who was struggling to break free from the chain.

_**Back to Jamie, Rowen, and Sage.**_

Jamie, Rowen, and Sage finally found Ryo and the others. However, they saw Ryo chained and the rest trying to get to him.

"Armor of Leafe," Jamie called on her armor. Rowen and Sage looked at Jamie startled. After they recovered they also called on their armors.

"Jamie," Rowen said wondering what she was planning.

"I'm going to help Ryo," Jamie said. With that she vanished from sight.

"Wait," Sage said. Rowen and Sage both dashed into the clearing.

"Rowen, Sage," Cye said when he saw them.

"Sorry," Rowen said. "We were attacked so we thought we'd come and help." Everyone flinched. "We'll tell you once Ryo is safe." Just then all the soldiers around Ryo were defeated and he was freed.

"What," everyone said stunned.

"Ryo," Jamie said as she appeared by him. "Are you alright?"

"Jamie," Ryo said relieved to see her. He then collapsed and Jamie caught him.

"Ryo," everyone said startled. It seemed the dynasty soldiers had drained a lot of his energy. Jamie's armor began to glow all of a sudden.

"What's going on," Cale said as he looked at Jamie.

"Not good," Sage said when he saw Jamie glowing. "Jamie's armor seems to be healing Ryo."

"Why isn't that good," Kento asked looking from Sage to Rowen who were worried.

"Jamie's body can't handle it," Rowen answered. Just then Jamie collapsed her armor disappearing returning her to her priestess kimono.

"Jamie," Ryo said as he caught her. "Thank you." He then looked at his friends. "Please lend me your power guys. I'll use Inferno to wipe out the rest of these guys." Everyone gave Ryo some of their armors power so he could call on Inferno. He laid Jamie down and used his attack. "Rage of Inferno," he called out taking out the rest of the dynasty soldiers.

"Ryo," everyone rushed to him once the dust cleared. Ryo had picked Jamie back up and held her safely. His armor reverted back to his Wildfire armor.

"You did well," came two voices, startling everyone.

"Whose there," asked Dais upset that he just now noticed the strong presences.

"Madoka and Yuriko," Rowen said recognizing them. "What do you want?"

"The Leafe armor," said Madoka, she let out a small laugh. "What else would we want?" She looked at Rowen smiling.

"You know Ayama was beaten by Jamie," Rowen said irritated. "The sad thing is Jamie didn't use her armor, she took Ayama out in her sub armor."

"What," Yuriko said in disbelief. Everyone looked at Jamie amazed at what they heard. "There is no way Jamie could defeat Ayama,' she said harshly. "She is way too weak."

"I would look at who you are calling weak," said Ryo calmly. He knew how tiring it is to have your energy drained.

"Ryo," Cye said startled, usually Ryo would lose his temper a little. But to be completely calm was a little nerving.

"At least we are not passed out," said Madoka getting upset.

"The only reason Jamie is unconscious," Sage said, "is because she gave Ryo most of her energy. Not to mention she was already pushing her body to contain her armor in the first place." Yuriko and Madoka flinched at Sage's words. Everyone, except Rowen, was extremely worried about Jamie.

"Are you serious," asked Kento. "I thought using her special attack was what drained her last time."

"No," Sage said, "her armor has lost a lot of energy so it draws on Jamie's energy to compensate for the loss."

"That's not good," said Sekhmet looking at the sleeping Jamie. "Did she use her armor knowingly?" Sage nodded his head for an answer.

"Oh who cares," said Madoka getting upset for being ignored. Everyone sent a glare at her and Yuriko.

"Um," Yuriko said out of the notion of fighting (A/N: I wouldn't be in the mood to fight ether). "I think we will withdraw for the day." She grabbed Madoka's hand and forced Madoka to vanish with herself. Yuriko sensed how upset the Ronins were and they wouldn't stand a chance of beating them. Let alone obtaining the Armor of Leafe.

"Man," Kento said. "I thought they wanted a fight." He was a little disappointed when he saw them leave.

"I'm glad they left," Ryo said, his voice softer than usual. Everyone looked at Ryo startled.

"Ryo," Sage said, "you must be tired." Rowen looked at Sage and nodded.

"Here Ryo," Rowen said. "I'll carry Jamie back home, so you don't have to push yourself past your limits."

"Thanks Rowen," said Ryo handing Jamie over. For some reason Ryo's armor glowed and vanished leaving him in his sub-armor. Sage reached for Ryo and steadied him.

"Ryo," everyone said worried.

"I'm alright," Ryo said softly. "Just a little tired."

"Just rest," Sage said picking Ryo up. "Looks like this battle took its toll on you as well." Ryo drifted to sleep as soon as Sage was holding him comfortable.

"Ryo," everyone said worried when they saw Ryo go limp in Sage's arms.

"Don't worry," said Sage, his voice soft as if he was whispering to them. "He's just asleep."

"That didn't take long," said Kento laughing.

"Kento you are lucky Ryo is asleep or he'd smack you," Cye said teasing Hardrock.

"Knock it off you two," Ryo mumbled in his sleep. This made Kento and Cye look at their leader startled.

"You should see the looks on your face," said Cale laughing. "Wildfire sure likes to talk in his sleep."

"Rowen," Jamie said weakly as she came to, seeing how everyone woke her up.

"Jamie," Rowen said sweetly. "Don't worry everything is fine now. Go back to sleep and rest while we head back to Mia and the other two." Jamie nodded and snuggled close to Rowen's chest and fell asleep again (A/N: Yes I did have a little snuggling going on between Jamie and Rowen).

_**Back to Mia's Mansion**_

"I'm worried," said Mia. "It's been over an hour since Rowen, Sage, and Jamie left." She was sitting in the living room with Kayura and Yuli. Sheba decided to curl up in front of the fireplace waiting for her mistress to return.

"Don't worry Mia," said Yuli. "I'm sure Ryo and the others are fine. Jamie will make sure of it." He was confident in their friends.

"You are right," Mia said still a little concerned for everyone.

"They should be back any second now," Kayura said smiling. Just then Sheba perked her ears up and began to purr, "Speaking of them." Everyone walked into the house just then.

"We're back," said Cye cheerfully.

"Welcome back," said Kayura as everyone except Rowen, Sage, Ryo, and Jamie entered the room. "Glad to see everyone is back safely."

"Where are Ryo, Jamie, Sage, and Rowen," Yuli asked seeing the four of them not with everyone else.

"Rowen and Sage went upstairs," said Dais. "Ryo and Jamie are asleep. They used too much energy so Rowen and Sage went to put them to bed."

"I see," said Mia. "I hope they will be okay."

"Don't worry Mia," said Rowen as Sage and him enter the room. "Ryo and Jamie will be fine once they get some sleep."

"That's good," said Mia glad that Ryo and Jamie would be fine.

"It won't take long for Ryo to recover," said Sage his voice full of concern. "However, Jamie's recovery will take longer."

"Are you sure Sage," asked Kayura really worried now. Everyone else looked at Sage, they were worried about Jamie.

"Unfortunately," said Sage, his voice was flat. "Jamie's armor hasn't fully recovered and is drawing on her energy to replace the lost energy. Jamie won't recover completely until her armor does."

"Do you know how long it'll take for her armor to recover the lost energy," asked Dais.

"Three days," came a soft voice that one could hardly hear.

"Sage," Sekhmet said, "could you repeat that. We could hardly hear you."

"I didn't say anything," said Sage.

* * *

Shebajay: You will have to wait until next time to find out who our mystery person is.

Jamie: Any guesses on who it is?

Rowen: Wait, Jamie you know who it is?

Jamie: Yeah, why wouldn't I.

Shebajay: Anyway see you next time.

Rowen/Jamie: Don't forget to review and let Shebajay know how she's doing.


	6. Restored and A Painful Memory part 1

Jamie: Hello, Shebajay is a little sleepy right now so I'm here to introduce the new chapter.

Rowen: And I'm here to help her as well.

Ryo: And I'm here to make sure they don't make Shebajay upset.

Jamie: Why on earth would we do that? (Smirking evilly)

Ryo: Anyways, while Shebajay is sleeping peacefully go and enjoy this chapter.

Jamie/Rowen: Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She however does own me/Jamie, and her orginal characters.

Ryo/Rowen: Lucky, I wish Jamie belonged to me.

Jamie: Great (Sweat dropping). On with the show before I decide to kill someone. coughSHEBAJAYcough.

Shebajay: I heard that (mumbling in my sleep)

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 1: Restoring the Leafe armor and A Painful Memory **

"Do you know how long it'll take for her armor to recover the lost energy," asked Dais.

"Three days," came a soft voice that one could hardly hear.

"Sage," Sekhmet said, "could you repeat that. We could hardly hear you."

"I didn't say anything," said Sage.

"That can't be," said Kento. "I heard 'three days' as a response to Dais question."

"Sage didn't say it," Rowen said. "I'm standing right next to him, besides his lips didn't move."

"Then if Sage didn't say it," asked Yuli a little nervous. "Who did?"

"Maybe a ghost," Cye said teasingly.

"A gho, gho, a ghost," Kento stuttered.

"Just kidding," said Cye. "It was Hitoshi who said it."

"Hitoshi," everyone asked. Rowen could only stare at Cye stunned.

"Yes Hitoshi," Cye repeated as he moved aside and revealed a young man their age with long brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hello," said Hitoshi. Just then Rowen decided to faint.

"Rowen," Sage said as he caught him. "Now's not a good time to act like you have seen a ghost."

"I don't blame him," said Hitoshi. "If Jamie was here she'd most likely faint as well." Everyone looked at him with quizzical looks.

"Sage," Rowen said coming to. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Hitoshi said for Sage. Rowen looked at Hitoshi.

"I think I'll faint again," Rowen said and went limp in Sage's arms.

"Hey, Rowen," Sage said, "don't pass back out." Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's really odd," said Cye. "I wonder if Rowen is feeling alright."

"I think it has more to do with me," Hitoshi said feeling a little guilty, just a little.

"Why do you say that," Mia asked Hitoshi.

"Well you see," said Hitoshi. "I didn't exactly have a body the last time I saw Rowen. So the shock of seeing me must've been too much."

"How did you lose your body," asked Kayura. "Also how do you have one now?"

"I didn't lose my body," said Hitoshi. "In order to teleport my body changes to energy. It took me longer to have my body change back because I had to teleport Jamie and Sheba."

"Rowen," said Sage. "Glad you decided to wake back up."

"Well I forgot about Hitoshi's ability," said Rowen. "Also, it makes since you weren't able to change back seeing how you had to tap into the Leafe armor."

"I see," said Kayura. "No wonder Jamie's armor is lacking so much energy." She looked at Hitoshi. "You must have too much energy coursing through your own body."

"Right," said Hitoshi. "I absorbed the Leafe armor's and still have too much. So I plan to transfer what I have back to Jamie and her armor." He looked at everyone. "However," he said flatly, "to do so Jamie has to have her armor on."

"Wouldn't her sub-armor work," Sage asked Hitoshi. "If Jamie calls on her armor her body won't be able to handle it."

"Her sub-armor will work," said Kayura before Hitoshi could respond. "Good thinking Sage, I really don't want to risk losing Jamie."

"We will have to wait until Jamie wakes up," said Mia not wanting to wake her up. "She has been pushing herself to protect everyone."

"Seems she is reckless as ever," said Hitoshi smiling. "The last time she used her armors full power she nearly killed me."

"It would have served you right," came a sweet voice, which seemed to be half asleep still. "You were the one who pissed me off after all."

"Ryo, Jamie," said everyone startled when they saw Jamie and Ryo standing by the entryway.

"We couldn't sleep with all the noise going on down here," said Ryo stifling a yawn.

"You have good timing," said Hitoshi looking at Jamie.

"Huh," Jamie said looking at Hitoshi confused. Ryo looked from Jamie to Hitoshi interested, which only lasted a few seconds seeing a person could only focus so much when they are tired.

"Call on your sub-armor," Hitoshi said well more like demanded.

"How about no," said Jamie slightly irritated. Everyone looked at Jamie startled.

"Why not," Hitoshi asked Jamie. "If you have your sub-armor on, I can restore the energy to your armor."

"Jamie," Ryo said looking at her worried. "Don't you want to restore your armor's energy?"

"It's not that I don't want to," said Jamie looking down at the floor all of a sudden finding it very interesting at the moment. Okay it was to avoid everybody's looks. "Unfortunately I don't have enough energy to call on my armor. Let alone my sub-armor."

"No way," said Hitoshi. "I didn't take that much energy." Jamie sent him a death glare and looked at Ryo worried.

"I'm sorry Jamie," said Ryo feeling really bad. "Because of me more of your energy was taken." Ryo was sad when he spoke.

"Don't worry," Jamie said trying to reassure Ryo it wasn't his fault. "My armor has already recovered that small amount. It's more like I haven't recovered from these past two days. Once I get some rest I should be able to call on my sub-armor."

"Okay," said Hitoshi a little disappointed. "Will tomorrow be okay for you?" Jamie nodded her head.

"Now that's all taken care of," Mia said, "Jamie and Ryo back to bed. I'll come check on you two later."

"Okay," Ryo said as he took Jamie's hand. "Jamie I'll help you back to your room."

"Thank you," Jamie smiled weakly. Ryo and Jamie left the room and returned to their rooms they were using.

"Ryo must be feeling," Cye said once Ryo and Jamie weren't in the room anymore. His voice took on a sad pitch.

"Yeah," said Kento. "Having to use Jamie's energy to recover and having Jamie push herself as a result must be weighing on his mind." Cye decided to reach over and slap Kento on the back of his head. "Ouch," he said. "Cye, what was that for?" He was rubbing the back of his head.

"You are lucky Ryo isn't here," Cye said upset. "He'd be more depressed then he all ready is."

"Sorry," Kento said sadly. "I wasn't thinking."

"That obvious," said Sekhmet rolling his eyes. Everyone began to laugh which made Kento blush a little.

"Anyways," Rowen said changing the subject. "I suggest we all get some rest."

"Sounds good," Sage said agreeing. "Who knows what will happen next."

_**The Next Day**_

"Good morning," Mia said as a few late birds came into the kitchen namely Ryo, Rowen, Kento, and Jamie. Well Jamie could be excused since she was still recovering.

"Good morning," the four of them said together.

"It's rare to see Jamie get up so late," Hitoshi said smiling. Jamie sent a death glare at him. "That's not very nice Jamie," he said, "now is it?"

"Hitoshi," said Rowen. "It's too early for you two to fight. Not to mention the mansion could be destroyed in the process." Everyone began to laugh.

"Sorry to break up the fun," said Sage. "Jamie, are you able to change into your sub-armor?"

"Yes," answered Jamie. "All that sleep yesterday did wonders for me."

"Great," said Hitoshi. "Let's restore your armors energy."

"Wait," Mia said before Hitoshi could drag Jamie from the room. "We should eat before you restore Jamie's armors energy."

"Actually," Jamie said, "I think it would be better to restore my armors energy before we eat. If we wait until afterward Hitoshi will only be starving again."

"How long will it take," asked Mia debating on it.

"Only ten minutes," answered Hitoshi. "That's all the time I need to transfer the energy to Jamie's armor."

"That's not bad," said Kento. "We can wait to eat." Everyone, except Hitoshi looked at Kento shocked. "What," Kento said, "It's better to get it over with. Besides, it won't take long for them to finish."

"Okay," said Hitoshi as he grabbed Jamie's hand. "Let's hurry up and get this done and over with." They left the room and entered the living room. "Are you ready," he asked Jamie.

"Yes," Jamie said as she grabbed the Leafe orb in her hand. The orb began to glow and her sub-armor appeared.

"Okay," Hitoshi said once he saw Jamie was all set. "Let's get started." He held out his hand and a staff appeared (A/N: the one like the ancients staff).

"The ancient's staff," gasped Mia. Kayura looked at Hitoshi interested.

'_Who is this guy,'_ thought Kayura. _'As far as anyone knows I'm the only descendents of the ancients left.'_

"Jamie," said Hitoshi. "Let me know if something doesn't feel right." His ancient staff began to glow, which caused Jamie's sub-armor to resonate with his staff. All of a sudden Jamie's virtue appeared on her forehead.

"Faith," said Sage. "So that's the Leafe's virtue (A/N: I'm using the English version virtues. Also, for those of you who know the Japanese version, yes Faith was Cye's virtue in the show. I thought Faith suited Jamie just fine so I'm going to use it keep it that way."

"It suites her well," said Rowen agreeing with Sage.

**Ten minutes late…**

"Jamie," said Hitoshi once he had finished fully restoring the Leafe armor's energy. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good," replied Jamie. "It seems my armor is no longer drawing on my energy." Everyone could see how bright her virtue was before it vanished.

"It seems it worked," said Kayura. "By the look of your virtue Jamie everything is back to normal."

"You saw my virtue," Jamie asked a little shy as she blushed. No one has seen her virtue before now. Not even Rowen or her four guardians.

"Yeah," Hitoshi answered Jamie's question. "Faith really does fit your personality." Just then everyone could hear Kento's stomach growl

"I'm starving," Kento said frowning. "Let's eat something."

"Sounds good," everyone else agreed.

_**After Breakfast**_

"What should we do for the rest of the day," asked Kento. Everyone had just finished eating and was debating on something to do.

"We could go shopping," said Hitoshi, he looked at Jamie. "Jamie could use some cloths." Jamie glared at him; she really didn't have any trouble wearing her priestess kimono.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Rowen smiling. "But first, let's see if we can find any cloths for Jamie to wear."

"Between Kayura and myself," Mia said, "I'm sure we have something that'll work for Jamie." The two girls grabbed Jamie and dragged her to Mia's room and then to Kayura's room.

It took about an hour for Kayura and Mia to get an outfit for Jamie. In the end it was settled with Jamie wearing a pair of Kayura jeans and a green shirt with a tree outlined in gold. Once they came back down the stairs everyone was waiting in the living.

"Okay," said Kayura. "Let's go to the mall." Unfortunately everyone was too busy looking at Jamie.

"Impressive," said Hitoshi. "I thought I'd never see Jamie in actual cloths." Jamie sent a death glare at him, which made Hitoshi put his hands up and back away. This made everyone laugh. "Sorry," he said softly.

"No wonder Jamie is in charge at the Leafe Temple," said Kento. "Anyways let's head to the mall." He was thinking of how Jamie would look in the outfits she'd be trying on (A/N: Okay all the guys were minus Yuli since he is still no old enough.).

"This is going to be interesting," said Sage smiling.

"Why do you say that," asked Yuli, he looked at Sage confused.

"You'll see," said Rowen smiling. Jamie looked at Rowen and frowned.

"Rowen," Jamie said, "What are you planning to do now?" She sent Rowen and Sage glares meaning 'I don't any part in it. If you do there will be a price to pay.'

"What do you mean," asked Rowen acting innocent. _'Man,'_ thought Rowen, _'after all these years and she still knows me so well.'_

"Jamie," said Sage, "we aren't planning anything." Jamie let out a sigh and walked out of the room to leave the mansion. Yuli looked at everyone and then followed Jamie.

"Please don't do anything," said Mia. "Jamie is already on edge." Everyone looked at Mia worried. "For some reason while we were picking out cloths she seemed a little distracted," she added sadly.

"Do you think she had any visions," Kayura asked Rowen and Hitoshi.

"I doubt it," said Hitoshi. "If she did she'd be staring into a fire somewhere secluded." Everyone turned to look at him like he was out of his mind. "What," he said looking at them. "Jamie says fire stands for destruction and rebirth. Not to mention it helps here focus to see her visions better."

"Do you mean Jamie does fire readings," asked Mia surprised. Hitoshi nodded. "Amazing," Mia said really interested in it. "This house has a room built for that purpose." Everyone looked at her with quizzical looks. "You see my grandmother used to be a Shinto Priestess before she married my grandfather, and of course she could read fires and make predictions that pretty much came true. Grand father said the reason they built the room was because she had a vision of someone using it to help save the world."

"Your grandmother must've had a vision of Jamie," said Dais. "Out of all of us, Jamie is the only one who has visions."

"Right," said Kayura. "I don't even have foresight." As everyone was talking Sheba and White Blaze decided to interrupt them by growling.

"White Blaze, Sheba," Ryo said looking at the two white tigers. "What is it?" Before anyone could say anything Yuli came flying into the room.

"Yuli," said Mia rushing to him. Yuli looked a little pale and was out of breath. "What happened," she asked trying to calm the youngest one.

""Jamie," Yuli gasped trying to catch his breath. "She's in trouble," he paused for a deep breath trying to calm his heart racing. "Dynasty soldiers appeared." That was all he said as everyone rushed out of the mansion.

* * *

Sage: Thank you for reading Shebajay's story. We hoped you enjoyed it.

Hitoshi: I'm back in it. Anyways please review so my master will be happy.

Jamie: See you next time.

Rowen: Shebajay should be awake when she updates next chapter.

Shebajay curled up in her nice warm bed dreaming of the next chapter.


	7. Restored and A Painful Memory part 2

Shebajay (Cheerful for once): Hello, so glad to see you stop by. It took me a little longer to put this chapter up. I hoped everyone enjoyed their holidays.

Jamie (slightly irritated): What I only took you about a week to update.

Rowen (annoyed): Whose fault is that?

ShebaJay (glaring at the cause of her headache): It's Jamie's a couldn't figure how I wanted a flashback for her to work.

Jamie (sad): I'm sorry.

Shebajay: It's fine.

Rowen: Anyways....

Jamie: Shebajay does not own Ronin Warriors. She does own her original characters.

Shebajay: Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 2: Restoring the Leafe armor and A Painful Memory **

"White Blaze, Sheba," Ryo said looking at the two white tigers. "What is it?" Before anyone could say anything Yuli came flying into the room.

"Yuli," said Mia rushing to him. Yuli looked a little pale and was out of breath. "What happened," she asked trying to calm the youngest one.

""Jamie," Yuli gasped trying to catch his breath. "She's in trouble," he paused for a deep breath trying to calm his heart racing. "Dynasty soldiers appeared." That was all he said as everyone rushed out of the mansion.

_**Outside with Jamie and Yuli (Before Soldiers appeared)**_

"Jamie," said Yuli as he followed Jamie outside. "Do you not like shopping?"

"I don't know," Jamie answered. "I've never been shopping before. Not since my parents died and I've been living at the Leafe Temple."

"You lost your parents," Yuli said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Jamie smiling at Yuli. "I was four when they died. So I really don't remember them. So Yuli I don't want you to be sad. It's in the past, which should only be looked back on for advice not for answers."

"Okay," Yuli said perking up. "I will try."

"Oh, how sweet," came a voice. Jamie turned around and saw a dynasty soldier. She moved in front of Yuli and stared at the threat.

"Yuli," Jamie said not looking at him. More soldiers had appeared in front of them. "Go into the house and get the others."

"What about you," Yuli asked really worried. Jamie seemed really upset all of a sudden.

"I'm just going to take out my anger on them," Jamie said smiling. She grabbed her Leafe orb and called her sub-armor. "I'll be okay until the others get here." With that Yuli rushed into the house.

"It was smart for you to have him leave," the soldier said smirking. "After all I came here to take you to Mistress Toshiko."

"Like I'd let myself be captured so easily," Jamie said flatly.

"Do you want to know who killed your parents," the soldier said to Jamie. This made Jamie freeze. "You were the one that killed your parents."

"That's not true," said Jamie shaking in fear. The soldier talking to her took a step close making Jamie back way. "I tried to stop them," Jamie said close to tears. "They didn't believe in my visions. They thought it was something I made so they wouldn't leave me for the weekend."

_**Flash back**_

"_Mom, Dad," said a young girl with blond hair. "Please don't go." The little girl had tears streaking down her face._

"_Jamie," said her mom. "We will be back soon enough." _

"_That's right my sweet heart," said her dad as he hugged her. "No more crying."_

"_But daddy," said Jamie, "I had a dream you and mommy died in a car accident. It was like that one dream I had when uncle died in a horrible fire."_

"_Jamie," said her dad, "just because that dream came true doesn't mean this one will. No one is known to have visions of the future." With that said her parents left her all alone. A day later her butler received a call about the accident that claimed their lives._

_**End Flashback**_

"Keep telling that to yourself," the soldier said laughing. "One day you might believe it." Jamie froze at his words.

"I'm s stupid," Jamie said laughing all of a sudden. "My parents' deaths weren't my fault. I was too young at the time to see that. Even know I was wishing I could've done something, But that wrong, I shouldn't dwell in the past. There is nothing I can do about it now all I can is believe in myself."

"What," the soldier said backing away scared. A huge amount of power was emitting from Jamie for a few seconds but vanished. "Men attack!" The soldiers rushed Jamie and began fighting.

'_Damn it all to hell,' _thought Jamie weakly._ 'Stupid soldier shook me up and I'm having trouble holding my own.'_ She dodged a soldier and countered attack. After a few minutes she was surrounded (A/N: Jamie-Great now I'm surrounded again. Me- Sorry, I couldn't resist. Jamie- That's fine. But try not to run with me needing to be saved all the time. Me- I know).

"Jamie," Rowen called out as he rushed out of the mansion. Everyone wearing his or her sub-armors followed him out.

"What," the head soldier said startled. Even though they had Jamie completely surrounded, the head soldier seemed weary of the others.

"Rowen," Jamie said smiling. "Think you guys took long enough?" Rowen looked at Jamie and saw she was pale and quivering a little, just a little.

"Jamie," said Hitoshi anger in his voice. "What did these bastards do or say to you?" Everyone flinched when Hitoshi talked.

"About my parents death," she replied, her voice shaky.

"Great," Hitoshi said even more pissed off. The dynasty soldiers froze when they sensed a dark aura around him. Even the Ronins took a step back. Hitoshi called on his ancient's staff and summoned lightening, which took out the dynasty soldiers.

"Hitoshi," Rowen said sweat dropping. "I think you over did it. Just a little." Okay that was an understatement and everyone knew it.

"Man," Jamie said coughing as dust began to clear. "Next time try not to kill the person you are trying to save."

"Jamie," Hitoshi rushed over to Jamie. "I'm so sorry. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No of course not," Jamie said smirking. "Unless you would call swallowing a lot of dust getting hurt." Hitoshi paled a little while the others began to laugh.

"Maybe we should head to the mall," said Mia.

"Yeah," said Jamie. "Before anything else decides to happen."

* * *

Shebajay: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. The next chapter should be longer.

Hitoshi: Usually Jamie and Rowen does this, however Jamie is upset with eating a lot of dirt and Rowen is taking care of her.

Kayura: So please review.

Shebajay: See you next time.


	8. Shoping Headache

Shebajay: Hello again. Sorry for the late update. MP thank you for the review. Just to let you know Hitoshi's secerts will be revealed soon.

Jamie (sarcasticly): Hitoshi has secerts.

Hitoshi: That's not nice Jamie. Even I have secerts you don't know about.

Jamie: Really?

Rowen: I'm sure you have secerts Jamie that the readers don't know about.

Shebajay: Not only that Rowen, you don't even know about them.

Hitoshi: I'm the only one other then Shebajay who knows everything.

Rowen/Jamie: Scary

Hitoshi: Anyways...

Jamie: Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does own me and her orginal characters.

Shebajay: All right, on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shopping Headache**

_**At the Mall**_

"So where should we start," asked Mia while she looked from store to store.

"How about this one," Kayura said as she pulled Jamie into a store. Jamie had her head bowed and was blushing at all the stares they were getting.

"If I'd known this many people would be here," Jamie said frowning. "I'd have stayed home." She was feeling uneasy with all these people around her. Jamie's senses were so overwhelmed she was wishing they were finished with the shopping.

"Jamie stop complaining," said Hitoshi. "We've only been here for five minutes." Jamie sent a glare at him.

"Yeah well," Jamie said a little irritated. "You don't have to sense every single energy someone has." She seemed on edge. _'Damn it,' _she thought. _'If we were attacked I wouldn't be able to sense them.'_

"Jamie," Ryo said concerned about her. "Is something wrong?" Everyone stopped and looked at Jamie.

"Not really," said Jamie. "I just can't sense anything clearly. I really don't like it if I wont be able to sense the dynasty coming."

"No wonder you are on edge," said Rowen. Jamie just shrugged.

"If we were attacked now it'd be a disaster," Cye said looking at all the people around them. "I don't want to even think about it."

"Then don't," said Kento trying to lighten the mood. "Let's just enjoy the day."

"Easier said then done," murmured Sekhmet.

"Anyways," said Cale. "Let's continue on. The sooner we get this done the better."

"Here," said Kayura as she handed Jamie some jeans and shirts. It took three hours of Jamie trying on cloths that Mia or Kayura choose for her before the two girls were satisfied.

_**At the food Courts**_

"I don't know what's more tiring," Jamie said as she sunk into a chair. "Fighting or shopping." Everyone broke out laughing.

"This is the second time we've gone shopping like this," said Kento smiling. "The last time was for four people instead of one though."

"That was chaotic," said Cye teasingly.

"Hey," shouted Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale, which made everyone, laugh. Hitoshi looked at everyone very amused.

'_Why can't I get ride of this felling,'_ thought Jamie. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Jamie," Rowen said picking up on her emotions. "Is something bugging you?" Everyone looked at Rowen then Jamie. Jamie stiffened under every ones gazes.

'_I've been caught,'_ thought Jamie. "Sorry," she sighed. "My mind was wondering." Rowen arched his eyebrow. "What," Jamie said looking at Rowen.

"Nothing," Rowen said smiling. "Unfortunately you have a habit of spacing out when something is bugging you." Jamie turned her head.

'_Damn it,'_ she thought. _'It seems I'm not the only one who knows each of our habits.'_ She didn't even bother to say anything. Everyone else just looked at Jamie and Rowen confused about what was going on.

"This is interesting," Sage said smirking. "It seems Jamie and Rowen can read each other really well." This made Rowen and Jamie both flinch.

"Lucky," said Hitoshi smiling. "Jamie is really hard to read. I can never tell what's she is planning or her emotions. But lately it seems it's easier to see her emotions."

"Am I really that hard to read," asked Jamie looking at Hitoshi.

"Yes," the three warlords said in unison. Jamie frowned at the answer.

"Jamie," said Dais. "Not that it's a bad thing. If an opponent could read you easily it could be dangerous."

"That's right," said Cale agreeing with Dais. "We didn't mean anything bad about it." Rowen just sweat dropped, while everyone tried not to laugh.

"Jamie," said Rowen in a stern voice. "Stop teasing them."

"But Rowen," said Jamie pouting and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Now Jamie," said Rowen. "You wouldn't like it if they tease you." Rowen was scolding a chibi Jamie who was ready to cry at any minute.

"Rowen," said Sekhmet trying to keep both Jamie and Rowen happy. "We don't mind, besides it's more fun." Chibi Jamie eyes lit up and she stopped pouting. Everyone who was watching sweat dropped at Jamie's change in moods.

"Does Jamie always act like this," asked Sage looking at Hitoshi. He couldn't ask Rowen since he was still scolding a chibi Jamie.

"Not always," said Hitoshi sweat dropping. "She only acts this way if Rowen or Ayama scolds her." He looked back at Jamie and saw chibi Jamie sulking. "Jamie," Hitoshi said soothingly. "Now that's enough. You know Rowen didn't mean anything by that."

"Okay Hitoshi," Jamie said perking back up. Sage, Cye, Ryo, and Kayura sweat dropped.

"It seems Jamie also listens to Hitoshi," said Kento looking at Jamie who was smiling and laughing.

"Hitoshi," Jamie said pouting again. "Rowen is being mean to me."

"Well," said Cye smiling. "That didn't last long." He stood up and reached out a hand to Jamie. "Jamie," he said to her. "How about we go to an herbs shop and get some herbs." Jamie looked at Cye puzzled for a second but was over before anyone could notice.

"Okay," Jamie said overly happy as she jumped up and took Cye's hand.

"I don't like this," complained Kento. Before anyone could stop Cye, he and Jamie where gone.

"Great," everyone moaned. They were afraid what the two of them would bring home with them.

"Knowing Cye," said Sage. "He probably wanted to buy some spicy herbs and other herbs Mia ran out of."

"And knowing Jamie," sighed Rowen. "She's so going to make me pay for teasing her." Hitoshi sweat dropped.

"I'm sure Jamie isn't like that," said Mia smiling. "She seems like someone who doesn't like to see others suffer."

"You are right Mia," said Kayura agreeing with Mia. "Jamie is someone who would put others before herself. For granted she can be a little childish sometimes, but that's just how she shows her feelings." So everyone just waited for Cye and Jamie to return.

_**With Jamie and Cye**_

"Cye," said Jamie sadly. "Do you think Rowen is mad at me?" Cye looked at Jamie (No longer in her chibi mood).

"I don't think so," said Cye reassuring her. "If you want to we could by chocolate for him."

"That sounds good," said Jamie smiling. "We might as well get chocolate for everyone."

"Sounds good," said Cye. "I really don't want to hear Kento complain for hours on end." They both shuddered when they pictured the scene.

About twenty minutes passed before they finished picking out herbs and getting candy for everyone. "Thank you," said Jamie, as they were head back to the others.

"Well if this isn't sweet," came a voice from behind Jamie and Cye. Jamie completely froze at the sound of the voice.

"Madoka," Jamie said startled. She spun around to see the girl a few feet away from them.

"Let's have some fun," said Madoka smiling. Madoka was about to attack when Jamie interrupted.

"Not here," said Jamie. Cye looked at Jamie and nodded.

"What," said Madoka irritated at being stopped. She looked at Jamie puzzled.

"It's to crowded here," said Jamie. "For someone who's supposed to be smart, you are very dense."

"We will take it outside then," said Madoka. "And I'll make you pay for calling me stupid." Jamie sweat dropped.

"I didn't call you stupid," said Jamie slightly irritated. "Man, even being under the control of the dynasty Madoka is always changing words to her liking."

"Jamie," said Cye. "Do you want me to help you?" Jamie looked at Cye startled. Usually her guardians didn't bother to ask.

"I should be able to handle Madoka," Jamie said confidently. "But, I'd be grateful if you helped me if it looked like I was struggling."

"Okay," Cye said as they exited the mall to the parking lot. _**'Jamie,'**_ he said using telepathy. _**'I'm going to contact the others. Just in case Madoka decides to call for back up.'**_

'_**Thank you,' **_she replied. _**'My telepathy isn't strong enough to reach them. And I agree if Madoka called for help we will need some help.'**_

"Shush," said Madoka once she saw Jamie. "What took you so long? Oh well, I'm going to take your armor now." She lunged towards Jamie who dodged the attack.

"She doesn't waste any time," said Jamie, grabbing her Leafe orb and called on her sub-armor. Cye did the same.

'_**Ryo,'**_ Cye thought focusing on the raven-haired boy. _**'One of the Dark Guardians is here. Jamie and I are outside in the parking lot. Jamie is fighting Madoka.'**_

* * *

Shebajay: I hope this was alright. I know Jamie as her mini self isn't usually part of the Ronin Warriors at all. But I wanted to put it in.\

Jamie: If you didn't like it that's fine with me. It means I wont have to act that way ever agian.

Rowen: But Jamie you were so cute.

Hitoshi: You are part of the problem Rowen.

Ryo: Since everyone else is arguing and Shebajay seems to be sipping her tea. Please be kind to let her know what you thought.

Sage/Cye: Until next time.


	9. Shoping Headache part 2

Shebajay: Welcome, everyone. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying it.

Jamie: Please say you are enjoying. Shebajay is not fun to deal with when she is depressed.

Rowen: However she is very happy when she gets a review. Thanks MP, you really makes our lives a lot easier.

Hitoshi: You make it sound Shebajay is evil and loves to make our life a living hell.

Shebajay: Really. (Smiles evilly a dark arua surrounding her)

Rowen: Um, sorry. (Sweat dropping)

Shebajay: That's better.

Jamie: Anyways, Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors.

Hitoshi:(Smiles evilly. Jamie flinches at Hitoshi's pleasure) However, she does own Jamie, me and her other character.

ShebaJay: Now on with the show. I mean story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Part 2: Shopping Headache**

_**With The Others**_

"Sure is taking them a long time," said Kento getting a little tired of waiting for Jamie and Cye to return.

"I'm sure Jamie and Cye will be back soon," said Dais. "Right, Rowen?"

"Huh," said Rowen not really paying attention to them.

"Rowen," asked Sage. "Is something bugging you?" He looked at the blue-haired boy sitting next to him. "I see," Sage said smiling. "You are worried about Jamie."

"Why would I," said Rowen slightly blushing. "Jamie is perfectly able to take care of herself."

"Oh," said Kento teasing Rowen. "For someone who doesn't care, you sure are blushing a lot right now."

"Kento and Sage," said Mia in a sweet but deadly voice. "It's not nice to tease Rowen." Mia smiled and Ryo looked threateningly at the two.

"Sorry Rowen," they both said.

"Maybe we should go look for them," said Hitoshi. "There is no telling what trouble Jamie can get into, not only that there are a lot of guys here that might try to do something to her." An image of a guy grabbing Jamie's wrist trying to force her to leave with him popped into their minds.

"Hitoshi," everyone yelled except Mia and Kayura. Rowen went a little pale at the thought.

"Come now," said Mia. "Jamie can handle any guy who comes onto her. Not only that, Cye is with her so there is nothing to worry about."

"That's true," said Kayura agreeing with Mia. "Besides if something happens to them, Cye would contact us."

'_**Ryo,'**_ came Cye's voice through their mental connection. _**'One of the Dark Guardians is here. Jamie and I are outside in the parking lot. Jamie is fighting Madoka.'**_

"What," said Ryo as he stood up startling everyone.

"Ryo what's wrong," asked Mia. Everyone looked at the leader of the group.

"Cye just contacted me," said Ryo.

"Ryo," said Rowen he looked at him. "Did Cye say where they were?" Ryo looked at the bluenette startled, Rowen had stoop up quickly.

"Outside in the parking lot," answered Ryo. Before any could say a word Rowen had vanished (well maybe not vanished, but he was a speak on the horizon).

"Man," said Kento. "Rowen is really quick on his feet." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kayura," said Ryo looking at her and the warlords. "Please take care of Mia and Yuli. Also, I'll leave you with the bags."

"Okay," said Kayura. "I'll have Sekhmet, Cale and Dais help us."

'_You mean do it for you,' everyone except Mia thought it._

"Sage and Kento let's go," said Ryo. "We might as well try to catch up with Rowen and Hitoshi."

"I don't think that'll be possible," said Sage sweat dropping. "I'm pretty sure those two are half way there."

"Good point," said Kento. "It seems Rowen acts differently when it comes to Jamie."

"Don't forget about Ryo," said Sage smirking. "It seems when it comes to Ryo and Jamie everyone seems more protective."

"Okay," said Ryo as he looked at them. "I think everyone gets it. Jamie and I are most likely targets for the dynasty." He was slightly irritated with the fact of everyone thinking he needed protection. For the rest of the way they were silent.

_**With Jamie and Cye**_

"Would you hold still," yelled Madoka. Jamie had been dodging all of Madoka's attacks.

"Are you saying you can't keep up with me," asked Jamie. "And here I thought you'd be fun to fight." She was pouting again.

"Jamie," said Cye sweat dropping. "Is it really a good idea to tease Madoka?"

"Unlike Ayama," said Jamie. "Madoka doesn't lose her cool. So it doesn't really matter." Jamie dodged another attack and countered it. Madoka blocked it and jumped back.

"Shesh," said Madoka a little irritated. "Now you decide to fight back." Jamie smiled at Madoka knowing her plan would bug her opponent.

"Hn," was Jamie's response. Madoka just glared at Jamie. Jamie smiled and vanished from her spot.

"What," said Madoka and Cye both surprised. Jamie then appeared right in front of Madoka and sent her flying a few feet.

"How can this be," said Madoka as she recovered. She was holding her ribs in pain. "I couldn't even see your movements." She looked at Jamie stunned at Jamie's abilities.

"Jamie," came two worried voices from behind Cye.

"Rowen, Hitoshi," said Cye looking at the two startled.

"Sorry Cye," said Hitoshi. "We didn't mean to startle you." Cye just smiled and looked at Jamie, her long hair blowing in the breeze.

"Great," said Madoka flinching. "Not only did Rowen come running, but Hitoshi as well." She looked at Jamie with hatred in her eyes. Jamie flinched when she saw Madoka's eyes. "I won't fail," said Madoka, she was desperate to obtain the Leafe armor. All of a dynasty soldiers appeared.

"Not fair," said Jamie pouting, "calling for that many soldiers."

"Um," said Hitoshi. "Now's not the time to be upset." They had completely surrounded Jamie while she was complaining.

"Wow," said Jamie once she saw she was completely surrounded. "They sure were quick. I didn't even notice I was surrounded."

"Jamie," said Rowen, Cye, and Hitoshi sweat dropping.

"You were surrounded so easily," said Hitoshi a little irritated with her, "because you were too busy pouting." Jamie looked at Hitoshi innocently.

"Don't tell me," said Cye looking at Jamie who was smirking at Madoka. "She allowed herself to be surrounded."

"Of course she did," said Rowen agitated with Jamie. "She usually does something like this."

"Don't blame me," said Jamie, "Especially when you don't have your sub-armor on."

"Would you quit stalling," said Madoka really angry. It looked like she was engulfed in flames. "Attack Jamie and get me the Leafe Armor." Jamie sweat dropped at Madoka's reaction.

"Rowen," said Cye. "Now would be a good time to call on your sub-armor." Rowen nodded and his sub-armor was equipped.

"Why do they only go after me," Jamie complained. She dodged an attack and took out the soldier. "Normally I don't use my armor on such weak opponents but I'll make an exception," she was really annoyed. "Armor of Leafe."

"Jamie," said Rowen worried.

"Rowen, Cye," came Ryo's voice. "You two might as well call on your armors as well." Ryo, Sage, and Kento appeared on the scene in their armor.

"Armor of Torrent/Strata," called out Cye and Rowen to their armors. Hitoshi held out his hand and his ancient's staff appeared.

"Um," said Madoka. "I'm leaving. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Lady Madoka," said one of the soldiers confused by said person reaction.

"I'm not stupid enough to face six Ronins in full armor," said Madoka. She vanished leaving the soldiers to handle them.

"Coward," Jamie yelled as she took out ten soldiers in five minutes. Hitoshi sweat dropped at Jamie's reaction.

"I'd run to if I was facing Jamie," said Kento. "Not to mention the rest of us." Jamie had taken out half of the soldiers surrounding her.

"Kento," said Cye. "Less talking and more fighting. Leaving everything Jamie isn't fair." They continued to fight for some time.

"Ryo," said Jamie once she was able to make her way to him. "Are you alright?" Ryo was looking a little pale and was having a hard time fighting.

"I'm okay," answered Ryo weakly. Some dynasty soldiers surrounded the two of them. Jamie looked at Ryo and frowned.

'_Ryo can't take much more of this,'_ she thought. _'I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up at this rate either.'_Jamie withdrew her katanas and took out the twenty soldiers surrounding two of them.

"Jamie," said Ryo as he collapsed and Jamie just managed to catch him. They both ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Ryo," said Jamie her voice full of panic. She looked him over and then felt his forehead.

"Jamie," said Rowen so not to startle her as he approached the two. "Is Ryo alright?" It looked like everyone just finished off the rest of the dynasty soldiers.

"He's running a fever," said Jamie calmly. "Also it seems he's been over doing it lately." She smiled weakly at Ryo was decided to fall asleep on her. _'Great,'_ she thought. _'Here I thought I'd be difficult to handle. Oh well, at least I'm not running a fever.'_

"Jamie," said Hitoshi looking at her worried. "It looks like Ryo isn't the only one who's in bad shape." Everyone looked at Jamie startled.

"I'm fine," said Jamie a little irritated with Hitoshi.

"I don't know about that," said Sage. "The way you look I'm not too sure you could stand."

"Um," said Jamie trying to come up with something to counter act Sage's words. _'Damn,'_ she thought. _'I could see Rowen or Hitoshi noticing. But for Sage to see, I guess I'm slipping.'_

"Jamie," said Rowen roughly making Jamie flinch. "Don't try to hide it. You are exhausted and you put too much stress on your body." Jamie looked at Rowen innocently. He didn't bat an eye or stopped staring her down.

"Fine," said Jamie giving in. "You are right. I might have used too much energy fighting off the dynasty soldiers. Especially towards the end." She looked down at Ryo sleeping in her arms.

"Don't tell me," said Cye looking at Ryo. "Ryo was fighting even though he was already feeling sick and was in no condition to fight."

"What," everyone shouted, almost making Jamie go deaf.

"Sh," said Jamie making sure Ryo was still asleep. "You'll wake up Ryo. Not to mention make me go deaf."

"Sorry," everyone said softly.

"Hitoshi do you think you can teleport Ryo and myself back to Mia's house," said Jamie.

"Not a problem," said Hitoshi. He looked around to make sure no one was around. His staff began to glow and the three of them vanished in an orb of yellow light.

"We should meet up with the others," said Sage. "I think it'd be best to leave soon. The sooner the better."

"Do you think the dynasty would attack so quickly," asked Kento. Cye looked at Kento and Sage worried.

"Don't worry," said Rowen. "If they were attacked Hitoshi would handle everything."

"Even so," said Sage. "Doesn't he have to turn his body into energy to teleport them and doesn't it take time to change back."

"Oh you are right," said Kento looking worriedly towards Rowen.

"That's only if he doesn't use his ancient's staff," said Cye smiling. Everyone looked at Cye. "What," he said innocently. "I asked him about his powers."

"When did you have time to do that," asked Sage interested in Hitoshi's powers.

"Yesterday," said Cye. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went down stairs to make herbal tea. Hitoshi just happened to be up as well."

"I can see why you couldn't sleep last night," said Rowen laughing. The three of them looked at Kento.

"What," Kento said confused.

"Your snoring could wake the dead," Cye said teasingly.

"You are so mean," said Kento sulking.

"Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento," came Mia's voice as she and the others came running toward them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," they all answered.

"Where are Ryo, Jamie, and Hitoshi," asked Yuli once he saw them missing.

"Hitoshi already took Ryo and Jamie home," said Sage. "Ryo is running a fever and Jamie used too much energy."

Wont that make them a perfect target," asked Cale recalling the affects of Hitoshi's teleportation.

"Don't worry," Cye said smiling. "Hitoshi is capable of protecting them. Not to mention White Blaze and Sheba." The warlords looked at Cye with confused looks. "You will see when we get home," Cye sighed not really wanting to explain everything he knew.

"If everyone is that worried," said Kayura. "Stop talking and hurry up and get in." Everyone rushed into the vehicles and speed back to Mia's house.

* * *

Ryo: Thank you for reading.

Sage: Shebajay is a little busy right now so we are doing the ending.

Cye: To tell you the truth, she's chasing Rowen around threatening to kill Him.

_0ff in the back ground **Shebajay: **Rowen I'm going to make you pay for that commit about me being evil. **Rowen:** Please forgive me. **Jamie: **Shebajay you know if you kill him the story will lose readers. Besides isn't he your favorite Ronin. **Shebajay: **Fine, you win._

Ryo, Sage, and Cye: Please review and let Shebajay know how she is going. Just to let you know since most of the review are form MP, her story will try to suit MP tastes. Also, let her know if you have any ideas for powers for the Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko.

Kento: See you next time.


	10. The Controlled Dark Guardians

Shebajay: I'm so sorry. It's been awhile since I last updated. (Bows deeply begging to be forgive.)

Jamie: Shebajay has been really busy with work and school and everything else. I'm surprised she isn't hiding in a dark corner somewhere.

Rowen: Anyways Shebajay is really tired and sick at the moment. So sorry if we aren't entertaining this time around.

Hitoshi: Since Shebajay isn't feeling to well I'll take over from here. Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does however owns any OCs including myself and Jamie.

Cye/Sage: On with the Show.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Controlled Dark Guardians **

_**Mia's House: with Hitoshi, Jamie, and Ryo**_

"Jamie," said Hitoshi once they appeared in Mia's living room. "Are you alright?" He looked down and Jamie who was still sitting on the floor holding Ryo in her arms.

"Yes," she answered. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Would you mind helping me put Ryo in his bed?"

"Sure not a problem," he said Hitoshi. He bent down in front of Jamie and gently lifted Ryo into his arms, trying not to awake the sleeping Ronin.

"Thank you," said Jamie weakly getting up. "I'll go look for some medicine and a thermometer." Hitoshi and Jamie spilt up and meet back in Ryo's room. It took about ten minutes to get Ryo's fever to finally break.

_**Ten Minutes later**_

"Thanks for the help," said Jamie sitting in a chair next to Ryo's bed.

"I'm just glad we were able to get Ryo's fever to break," said Hitoshi smiling weakly. Once they got back it seemed Ryo's fever had gone up and Jamie and Hitoshi spent ten minutes trying to get his fever back down.

""Yeah," agreed Jamie. "It seems using the armor of Inferno in his weakened stat caused him to get sick." Ryo wasn't the only one who looked like a few days of rest would be good. If Jamie wasn't sitting in a chair she'd of collapsed.

"Jamie, why don't you get some rest as well," asked Hitoshi. "I'll watch over Ryo for you."

"I think it'd be better to wait until everyone else gets here," she said weakly. "Being alone right now isn't a good idea." Jamie looked out the window trying to see any hint of danger lurking out there.

"You could ret in my bed," he said gesturing towards the bed next to Ryo's. "That way you don't have to leave the room" Jamie looked from the bet to Hitoshi and nodded. She stood up and nearly fell. Hitoshi just picked her up and placed her on his bed. "Rest well," he whispered. Jamie had fallen asleep as soon as she was set on the bed.

Sheba and White Blaze whimpered, concerned about their masters. "Don't worry,' Hitoshi said, "They will be just fine. Sleep can do wonders for someone." Sheba just looked at him and decided to curl up beside Hitoshi's bed. "Rowen is right. With you two around there is no need to worry," he told the two protectors. Sheba and Whit Blaze gave a look that seemed to say, 'You are just realizing this now.' Hitoshi slightly chuckled at the tigers reactions.

"I hope you aren't laughing at me," asked Jamie waking up.

"Jamie," said Hitoshi startled. "What's wrong?"

"Not sure," she answered flatly. Sheba and White Blaze began growling, which woke Ryo up. "Great," Jamie said jumping out of bed and rushed out of the room to the balcony.

"Jamie," said Ryo attempting to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Hitoshi.

"Rest," he said to Ryo, "we just to your fever to break. So, leave everything to me." Hitoshi smiled and followed Sheba after Jamie.

_**Outside Mia's**_

"Didn't take you long," said a voice as Jamie stepped onto the balcony. "I thought Ayama was joking about your ability to sense the dynasty before those pesky white tigers."

"It's not hard to sense someone who doesn't have full control of the darkness," Jamie retorted, smirking at the green haired Dark Guardian. "After all," she continued her voice full of sadness, "Madoka, Ayama, and you were once Guardians of Light." Jamie had jumped down from the balcony to stand in front of Yuriko.

"Jamie," said Yuriko eyes wide with fear. "I don't want to fight you. But, because of Toshiko is controlling the three of us, I have no choice." Somehow Yuriko could still resist Toshiko's powers.

"Yuriko," said Jamie startled. She could sense Yuriko's light and dark forces fighting to control her. Jamie began to approach her dear friend but only to be stopped by Hitoshi, who had just arrived.

"Jamie stop," said Hitoshi. "Yuriko isn't stable right now. She could be taken under control and attack when your guard is down." Jamie looked at Hitoshi her eyes watering.

"He's right," gasped Yuriko as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yuriko," yelled Jamie her voice full of fear. The darkness was winning against the light within Yuriko.

"I'm sorry," said Yuriko tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't with stand Toshiko's control any longer." The black necklace around Yuriko's neck began to glow. "Prepare Leafe priestess," Yuriko said darkness filling her voice. "I'll be taking you back to Toshiko." She pulled out her sward and sent a green shockwave towards Jamie and Hitoshi.

"Jamie," said Hitoshi as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way. "Great." Jamie wasn't going to be able to fight Yuriko in her condition.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi," said Jamie weakly. "I can feel Yuriko suffering so much." She began to shake in Hitoshi's arms.

"Is it her and Toshiko's powers fighting each other," he asked looking at Yuriko who had stopped moving. _'Is she still trying to resist,'_ he thought. _'Makes sense since Jamie and Yuriko were always close.'_

_Flashback: Nine Years ago_

"_Jamie," said Yuriko. "Are you all right?" Jamie and Yuriko had been sparring with each other, when Ayama and Madoka came rushing by them. Madoka had pissed off an easily provoked Ayama, which lead to Ayama chasing Madoka and yelling '__**I'm going to kill you!'**_

"_Yes," said Jamie trying to get up after Ayama had knocker her off balance sending her crashing down. "Don't worry." She smiled. However, she flinched when she put pressure on her right foot. _'Damn,' _she thought to herself. _'I must've twisted it when I fell.'

"_Jamie," said Yuriko rushing to her side. This made Ayama and Madoka freeze._

"_Jamie said the two panicking girls who caused this mess._

"_Let me see," said Yuriko ignoring Madoka and Ayama. She removed Jamie shoe and sock to check the damage. "It's twisted," she sighed with relief. "Let's get you back and ice it." Yuriko lifted Jamie up with ease making sure not to hurt her more._

"_Thank you," Jamie said weakly. Unfortunately Jamie didn't like to feel pain, so everyone attempted to be careful around her._

""_Great," said Ayama. "Hitoshi is going to kill us."_

"_Actually," said Yuriko smirking. "He's going to kill you and Madoka. After all you two caused Jamie's injury."  
_

"_So why would you say I'd kill them," came a calming voice. This made everyone freeze. "I'm just going to work them hard until Jamie is recovered." Hitoshi appeared out of nowhere (A/N: He really likes to do that a lot.) "And by the way Madoka," he said. "I saw the whole thing that lead up to Ayama chasing you. So don't try to get out of it by blaming Ayama." The dark aura surrounding Hitoshi made Jamie and Yuriko feel slightly bad for their two friends, only slightly though. _

_For the next few days and whenever Jamie was hurt or sick Yuriko always took care of her. It seemed everyone looked after their young priestess._

_End Flashback_

"Yuriko," said Jamie worried.

"Don't worry Jamie," said Hitoshi. "I'll find away to help her." Jamie looked at him with pleading eyes. "Leave it to me," he smiled. His ancient staff appeared and began to glow. _'Interesting,' _he thought._ 'It's reacting to Yuriko's black necklace.'_

"Hitoshi," said Jamie drawing him out of his thoughts. "I can sense a dark aura around Yuriko's necklace. If you can remove it, she should be freed from Toshiko's control."

"I understand," he moved away from Jamie and prepared to attack Yuriko. _'I hope this works,' _he thought. His ancients' staff began to glow and a blast of yellow energy shot forth hitting Yuriko. Once the light vanished they saw Yuriko unconscious.

"Yuriko," said Jamie worried. She and Hitoshi rushed to the green haired girl's side.

"She'll be okay," Hitoshi said soothingly.

"Jamie, Hitoshi," said Yuriko startled. She reached for the necklace and found it missing. "Toshiko's mind control necklace is gone."

"I'm glad you are okay," said Jamie hugging Yuriko and crying into her shoulder.

"Jamie," said Yuriko smiling weakly. "It's alright, please don't cry." Jamie just buried her head deeper into Yuriko's arms. "Um, Hitoshi," she said looking up at him. "Could you please help?"

"No can do," said Hitoshi laughing silently. "Do you know how much Jamie blamed herself for what happened to you and the other two?"

"Please," said Yuriko, her voice seemed to be full of panic. She had sense a fragment of Toshiko's power all of a sudden. Hitoshi took Jamie into his arms so Yuriko could get up. Just then the black necklace reappeared in front of them.

"What?" said Yuriko and Hitoshi startled to see it was still in one piece.

"This isn't good," said Yuriko moving closer to Jamie and Hitoshi. She was ready to intercept the necklace before it took control of an unconscious Jamie.

"No Yuriko," said Hitoshi as he saw the necklace back around her pale neck. "Damn it all to hell. Jamie won't like this when she wakes up."

"Now where were we," said Yuriko darkly. She was about to attack when an arrow was shot at her. She dodged it and looked for the source. "Just what I need is an interruption."

"Jamie, Hitoshi," familiar voices floated towards Hitoshi. Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento came rushing them.

"Hey guys," said Hitoshi, "perfect timing. You really saved us." He was relieved to see them.

"Are you two alright," asked Sage.

"Yeah," answered Hitoshi. "Jamie is asleep, her body decided she had enough today."

"What confuses me is why Kayura didn't sense anything," stated Cye.

"Stop ignoring me," said Yuriko getting upset at them. "I won't ask again, had over Jamie and I won't have to hurt any…" Yuriko froze and grasped her head in her hands as if she was in pain.

"Yuriko," said Hitoshi worried.

"That's enough Yuriko," sounded a deep and commanding voice, "return to me at once."

"Yes my mistress Toshiko," replied Yuriko with that she vanished.

"Consider your selves lucky," said Toshiko as she appeared before the Ronins. "I will let you keep Jamie for now. But mark my word I will have all your armors." All on could hear as she vanished was a dark and evil laughter.

"What was that about,' asked Kento. Everyone looked at Hitoshi with questioning looks.

"Let me check on Ryo and see if I can't get Jamie to wake up," he said, "and then I'll explain once everyone is in the living room."

_**Ten Minutes Later: In the Living Room**_

"Are we sure Hitoshi is really going to explain what happened," asked Sekhmet. "He could have skipped out on us."

"Hitoshi isn't like that," said Rowen defending his friend.

"We can't be sure," said Cale. "We don't know much about him. Plus why does he have an ancient's staff when Kayura is the last ancient alive?"

"True we don't know much about Hitoshi," said Cye. "But, Jamie and Rowen trusts him."

"I know that," said Cale a little depressed. "But, I still don't feel comfortable trusting him."

"I know we can trust him," said Sage. This made everyone look at Sage since he usually thought about trusting people so easily. "What," he asked blinking. "Don't you guys see how Jamie is around him? She is more opened with us when he is around. Not mention White Blaze and Sheba trusts him. What more reason do you need then that?"

"And we all know how hard it is for White Blaze to trust someone," said Dais agreeing with Sage. "After all it took White Blaze a few months to trust us once we started to work together."

"That's because of what the three of you did," a voice came from the hall.

"Ryo," said Mia worried. "Are you sure you are fine to be up and about?"

"Or course," said Ryo smiling.

"Sorry to take so long," said Hitoshi. "It took me longer than expected to wake Jamie." He was followed in by a disoriented Jamie who seemed to be half asleep still.

"Jamie," said Cye. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah," Jamie mumbled, "so sleepy." She had the personality of a small child when she was still half asleep.

"Don't worry," said Hitoshi. "She is like this when she is tired or she just woke up." Jamie looked around the room and found an open spot next to Rowen. Everyone watched Jamie as she sat down and curled up, leaning on Rowen.

"Um, Jamie," said Rowen blushing beat red. "What are you…" his voice trailed off.

"So warm," mumbled Jamie snuggling closer. Rowen froze at her words. Jamie hadn't really been able to lean on someone when she was feeling down and needed comforting.

"Looks like you are stuck," said Hitoshi. "She's had a rough day."

"Speaking of which," said Kayura changing the subject. "What exactly happened with Yuriko, right the guardian that attacked here?"

"Yuriko did appear to take the Leafe armor,'' said Hitoshi looking at Jamie who seemed to drift back to a light slumber. The weird thing is she could still tell what was going on. "However, it seemed Toshiko didn't have complete control over her."

"What do you mean," asked Mia.

"For some reason the control necklace Yuriko was wearing couldn't completely take over," he said. "Toshiko controls the Dark Guardians through their necklaces. A black necklace controls Yuriko. The other two should be gold and silver if I remember correctly."

"I see," said Kayura. "It's like what Talpa did to me." Everyone nodded. Hitoshi looked at Kayura, sadness hidden behind a mask.

"Once the necklace was removed she was back to herself," Hitoshi continued change the subject. "However that didn't last long." His voice grew darker which made Jamie stir a little. "The necklace tried to control Jamie. If Yuriko hadn't stepped in…."

"Hitoshi," said Ryo interrupting him. "Thanks for telling us. I think we can figure what happened afterwards."

"Thank you," said Hitoshi. He really didn't want to upset Jamie who fell asleep on Rowen. Apparently Rowen had given in and had started to pet Jamie's head which seemed to put her to sleep.

"It seems today wore Jamie out," said Mia looking at her.

"Maybe we should take her to her room," Sekhmet suggested.

"If we move her, she'd wake up," said Rowen. "I'll just let her sleep for an hour. If she's not awake by then, I'll wake her up and put her to bed."

"Are you sure," asked Hitoshi.

"Just get me a book and I'll be fine," Rowen replied smiling. Cye handed him a book he'd been reading. "Thanks Cye."

"Not a problem," replied Cye. "Jamie seems content to use you as a pillow so I thought I'd help you out. Not to mention to apologize for later." Rowen looked at Cye worried.

"Why," he asked a little afraid.

"No reason," Cye said. "I'm just saying that in case I do something later." He turned to leave Rowen to attend Jamie.

"Don't worry," said Rowen. "I trust you completely Cye. I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose." Cye smiled and left.

"Sorry Rowen," mumbled a sleepy Jamie. Rowen looked down at Jamie startled. "Please don't hate me," she trailed off.

"Seems you still sleep talk," he whispered, brushing Jamie's bangs out of her hair. Rowen started to read but soon drifted off to sleep as well.

_**Half an Hour Later…**_

Jamie woke up feeling well rested. She looked around the room and found her and Rowen where the only two there, also it seemed someone covered them up (A/N: CoughMiaCough). It seemed Rowen was still asleep so she stood up quietly. _'It seems no one is here,'_ thought Jamie to herself. _'Good I can finally do something about my hair.'_ Jamie left and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Perfect," she said after five minutes of looking for scissors. She pulled her hair in a pony tail and pulled the rubber band to the length she wanted it. She then closed her eyes and summoned one of her katanas. She used the blade and cut the unwanted hair off. Once she was done her hair fell just below her shoulders. "Much better," she said looking in the mirror. "I'll be able to fight without my hair getting in the way." She smiled at her hair. It was cut simple and laid straight. Her bangs ended just at the top of her lips.

"Jamie," said Cye as he saw Jamie leave the bathroom.

"Yes," she smiled sweetly.

"Wow," he said smiling. "Your hair looks great. It really suits you."

"Thank you," said Jamie. "That makes me happy. I would have had it cut at the mall; however Mia and Kayura's shopping spree exhausted me. Not to mention I don't want to know what they would've done about my hair style." Cye began to laugh.

"I can just picture it," he said between laughs, "something with a lot of curls or something like that." Jamie shivered at the thought. "You wouldn't look good in curls," he said smiling ever more.

"Is Rowen awake," asked Jamie changing the topic.

"Oh right," Cye said smiling. "He woke up and panicked since you weren't there. Not to mention no one knew where you were."

"Sorry," said Jamie a little guilty. "I didn't want to wake Rowen up." She blushed remembering how cute and peaceful he looked sleeping. Cye looked at Jamie and smiled knowingly.

"I understand," said Cye. "Shall we go back down and let everyone know you are fine." Jamie nodded and followed Cye back down stairs. _'Hey guys I found Jamie,'_ thought Cye to the others._ 'We are heading back to the living room.'_

"Jamie," Rowen said once the two entered the living room.

"Wow," said Kayura noticing Jamie's new hair style. "Your hair looks great."

"I see you won't be returning to the Leafe temple once this is all over with," said Hitoshi.

"What," said everyone confused except Rowen.

"If the Priestess cuts her air it's a symbol of cutting her ties with the temple," said Rowen. "I'm surprised you'd think about leaving the temple Jamie."

"The Leafe Temple was completely destroyed," said Hitoshi. "So it really doesn't matter. We wouldn't be able to return to it even if we wanted to. Let's not talk about what has already happened, no use dwelling on it." All of a sudden Kento's stomach began to growl in hunger.

"Seems like someone is hungry," said Jamie giggling. "How about I cook something to eat?" So while Jamie and Cye fixes something to eat for our heroes, let's take a look and see the dynasty is up to.

* * *

Rowen: Wow, that was a really long chapter. It end a little after six pages typed.

Jamie: I hoped you liked it and I hope you review. Who knows it might get Shebajay to get another chapter out soon enough.

Toshiko: By the way next chapter I'll be taking over. (Evil laughter floats throught the room)

Jamie: What makes you say that?

Toshiko: Because I have Shebajay in the palm of my hands for now.

Hitoshi: Great who knows how this will end. Anyways, we have to go get our princess back before Toshiko dystorys this story and plot.

Sheba: grr... (dashes off to save a favorite person in the whole wide world)

Ryo/Cye/Sage/Kento: Good bye, see you next time.


	11. The Secrete of the Dark Guardians

Toshiko: Welcome everyone. Shebajay would be glad to greet you but she is tied up at the moment.

Shebajay mumbles something inaudible.

Yuriko: She says, "Just you wait, once I'm free I'm going to earse you." Or something like that.

Sheba: (enters) growls.

Toshiko: What is that white tiger doing here?

Yuriko: To save Shebajay.

Jamie (appears with Rowen and Hitoshi): Hand over Shebajay.

Hitoshi: We will let Madoka and Ayama took over, while Jamie and Rowen deals with Toshiko.

Madoka: Wow, thank you. Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors.

Ayama: She does however owns Jamie and the rest of us orignal characters.

Madoak/Ayama: We hope you enjoy the show.

_In the Background: Jamie and Rowen are fighting Toshiko. Shebajay is sipping on tea with Hitoshi and Yuriko, while Sheba sits next to Shebajay enjoying the battle taking place._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Secrete of the Dark Guardians**

_**In the Dynasty's Castle**_

"Damn that Leafe Priestess," howled Toshiko. "Those pesky Ronin are ruining my plans." A floating head hovered about a throne room, lighting echoing throughout the deserted room. Unfortunately for the Dark Guardians Toshiko was extremely pissed off.

_**Another Part of the Castle**_

"Man," said Ayama stressed. "We are lucky. I don't want to think what Lady Toshiko would be like if we had lost Yuriko."

"Same here," said Madoka shuddering at the thought of it all. She looked to a sleeping Yuriko surrounded by Nether Spirits.

"I can't believe Yuriko was able and willing to break Lady Toshiko's control," said Ayama irritated at the green haired girl. "Hopefully the Nether Spirits can strengthen Toshiko's hold on her."

"They should be able to," stated Madoka flatly. "I'm not surprised she was able to resist. After all Jamie and Yuriko was close."

"We cast upon you the power of the nether world," chanted one of the nether spirits. "Obey our master's command." The nether spirits began to glow and their power surrounded Yuriko's body. The nether energy was absorbed by the black necklace around Yuriko's neck. It caused the necklace to change into a black chocker with emerald gems encased in it. Once the ritual was finished the nether spirits vanished.

"Yuriko," said Ayama sadden. "I hope you know Jamie will no longer matter to you once you awake." Madoka approached Yuriko to see if she was still alive after the events.

"Hey, no fair," said Madoka teasingly. "Yuriko has an amazing chocker. IT's a lot better than our plain silver and gold necklaces." Ayama sweat dropped at Madoka's reaction. To tell the truth they would never want to have one like Yuriko's.

"What's so cool about it," said Yuriko waking up. "It shows that I had messed up. I don't think that's cool at all." She reached a hand and touched the black chocker. She could feel the nether power flowing through it and controlling her thoughts. "Looks like I have no more choices left," she said frowning, knowing Jamie would have no choice to fight her now.

"Looks like Yuriko will finally take this serious," said Madoka. "This should be easier now since Yuriko is with us."

"Agreed," said Ayama. "Jamie will have some trouble handling Yuriko while dealing with her emotions."

"Don't underestimate Jamie," said Yuriko interrupting their discussion. "She won't let her guard down and the others will protect her as well." Both girls looked at her knowing how true those words were.

"Dark Guardians," Toshiko's voice echoed throughout the castle. "Come to me at once." All three girls flinched at the anger in their master's voice.

"We better not keep our master waiting," said Yuriko grimly. The three of them vanished.

_**Toshiko's Throne Room**_

"Dark Guardians," Toshiko beckoned for them."Come to me at once." Her voice echoed angrily throughout the castle.

"Yes my lady," said the three guardians appearing," a few minutes later. They bowed in front of Toshiko gracefully.

"I want Yuriko to bring the Leafe armor to me," said Toshiko smirking evilly at the green haired guardian. Ayama and Madoka looked from Yuriko to Toshiko puzzled. "I want to see how my new spell works."

"Yes my lady," said Yuriko obediently, "as you wish."

"Ayama and Madoka," ordered Toshiko. "Go with her and make sure my control over her is absolute. Step in only if necessary." Both girls nodded in understanding. "I don't want any more failures," she bellowed out as the three stood up and vanished.

_**Another Room in the Castle**_

"Man what a pain," said Ayama punching a wall. "Does Toshiko think Jamie is stupid to fall for it?"

"I think Toshiko is trying to break her," said Yuriko.

"What," asked Madoka startled by Yuriko's words, "Yuriko the control chocker isn't controlling you?"

"Like I'd let myself be controlled," Yuriko smirked. "I only serve Jamie. But, I have no choice to fight her because of this." She pointed towards her chocker.

"Looks like it's the same for all of us," said Ayama sighing. "I hate having to fight against our lady Jamie. Every time I see her I fell like she's going to cry. I hate to see her like that."

"I'm just glad Hitoshi and Rowen are with her," said Madoka. "Because of those two she's able to cope." Everyone agreed.

"Anyways we should go before Toshiko gets angry," said Yuriko. "I hope the others can protect Jamie. I think Toshiko has a plan in store for her." Madoka and Ayama nodded in agreement. The three guardians vanished.

_**Toshiko's Throne Room**_

"Looks like I have some scheming Light Guardians," said Toshiko. "Seems the ancient who sealed me away, created the Leafe armor and Leafe Temple knew what he was doing when he chose those four guardians."

_**Flashback…**_

_Back in feudal Japan Toshiko was a ruling tyrant attempting to take over Japan and the rest of the world. However, that was put to an end by one man. This man belonged to a clan known as the Ancient's. After a long and hard battle a conclusion came about…_

"_Toshiko," said a man holding an ancient staff (a symbol of his clan). "This is where your reign of terror comes to an end."_

"_Damn you Lee," said Toshiko cornered. "Mark my word this isn't over. I'll find away to rule this world some day."_

"_I will have a warrior prepared to face you that day if it so happens," said Lee. He raised his staff and his power sealed Toshiko's spirit away in the nether realm. Lee then burned Toshiko's body and purified her armor creating the Leafe armor in the process. His last task that day was creating the Leafe Temple and hid it away from the world._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh well," said Toshiko smirking. "The only way those three can escape is if they obtained mystic armor from the Ronin willing to sacrifice their lives for them." She began to laugh evilly making the entire castle shake. "Hopefully they will bring what I seek here. That Ancient can't protect the Leafe Priestess. Even with his successor protecting her. His power is no match for me." Well then, we will leave Toshiko to her evil laughter and planning.

* * *

_After the battle Toshiko vanished along with the three dark guardians._

Jamie: Shebajay are you alright.

Shebajay: Of course. Think you took long enough to save me though.

Rowen: Sorry about that.

Hitoshi: Anyways glad to see you safe.

Jamie: What was with you sipping tea while Rowen and I fought.

Shebajay: I was bored and sipping tea while watching a fight is quit relaxing. Toshiko was really pushy will I was trying to right a chapter with her and the dark guardians in it. I hope this helps with some questions. Next chapter should have some answers to Jamie and Hitoshi's past. Not to mention why Hitoshi has an ancient's staff.

Jamie: Really, that's so cool. I'm not to happy about my past though.

Hitoshi: Don't worry it's mostly about mine.

Shebajay: Anyways let me know what you thought of it. See you next time.

Jamie: Thanks for the reviews. They really help Shebajay out with her motivation.


	12. New Armor and New Chances

Shebajay: Welcome everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy with work.

Jamie: Yup, supper busy.

Shebajay: What's with you today?

Jamie (yawns): Well, getting up at 4 this morning with you to go to work isn't fun.

Rowen: I think we will leave that for later. Hitoshi will you do the honors.

Hitoshi (Smiles sadistically): Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does own Jamie, the dark guardians, Toshiko, and myself.

Jamie: Do you know how creepy that is?

Hitoshi (creepy music and creepy dark background): Really.

Jamie (Backs away): You've been hanging around Shebajay to long. Especially since she is really into POT stories with Fuji being sadistic and all.

Shebajay (Pouts): I can't help it I love Prince of Tennis.

Rowen: Anyways, on with the show. I Mean story.

Shebajay: Rowen, You didn't let thank my readers. I thank MP for reviewing. I guess no one loves me enough to review (pouts). I even have it so you don't have to login now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: New Armor and New Chances Part 1**

Mia's Mansion

"Hitoshi," said Kayura. She was sitting on a couch with everyone else after dinner. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered Hitoshi looking up from a book he was reading.

"How did you obtain an ancients staff," asked Kayura. "As far as I know I'm the only ancient alive."

"You are the only living," said Hitoshi. "My master died when Jamie was eleven, about nine years ago. Master was an ancient and passed on his powers to me."

"So you have powers of an ancient, but aren't one yourself," said Kayura. "I wonder why an ancient…"

"Master Lee had sealed Toshiko away and created the Leafe Temple in order to protect the Leafe Armor," said Jamie reading Kayura's question before she could finish asking it. "I was the first one to be saved by Master Lee; he took me in when I was five. Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko were taken in when they were six and Hitoshi was eight when he was taken in."

"He always did make a habit of taking those in who needed a home," said Rowen smiling. "I was ten when I first arrived at the temple. I left five years once Jamie began to have visions of Talpa. The six of us were close to each other, so the girls weren't too happy when I them I was leaving."

"Anyways," said Jamie trying not to laugh at the memoirs of that day. "Now you know why Hitoshi has an ancient staff. Sorry for not going into more detail."

"It's okay," said Kayura. "You must have some painful memories."

"You are right," said Hitoshi. "It's better off if some of us don't remember them." He looked at Jamie and Rowen knowing what kind of past each of them had. His wasn't so great either….

**Flashback**

"_Hitoshi," said a gentle voice. "You mustn't let anyone know of our secret powers. Some are afraid of what we can do." A young seven-year-old Hitoshi nodded. People wouldn't understand the possibility of being able to turn into energy and teleport._

"_Yes mom," said the boy. "Bad people would hunt us down if they knew." You see his family has bee prosecuted since they learned of their gifs. _

_Everything was peaceful until the day of Hitoshi's eighth birthday. It was a cold and harsh winter day when an event that shocked life of a young Hitoshi…_

"_Hitoshi run," cried his mom, "you must flee." Hitoshi family was attacked and killed by a hunter. Lee was able to save Hitoshi when Jamie had a vision of a boy with powers. Unfortunately Lee had appeared too late to save the boy's mother and father._

_It took Hitoshi some time to open up to anyone, but he did open up to a young girl who was about his age at the time. "Excuse me," a fragile and soothing voice spoke. "How are you feeling today? Is anything hurting?" The girl smiled gently at the older boy._

"_Are you an angel," asked Hitoshi._

"_No," said the girl laughing softly. "I'm Jamie. You are the third person to ask me that in the last two years." Jamie smiled and held out a hand. "What's your name," she asked softly so not to frighten him._

"_Hitoshi," said the boy talking Jamie's hand._

"_Nice to meet you," said Jamie smiling. "Master Lee wants me to look after you until you get use to it here. No one will hurt you here." The Hitoshi looked puzzled but realized his bandages._

"_Did you take care of my wounds," he asked and Jamie nodded in response. "Thank you." With that Hitoshi life started and he and Jamie haven't been apart since then._

End Flashback

"Jamie," said Rowen snapping Hitoshi out of comatose state (aka reminiscing). "What are you sensing?" Everyone looked at Rowen startled.

"Jamie," said Hitoshi, he stood up and walked to her. "It's alright. Take a deep breath and calm yourself." Jamie was tense and withdrawn. She did as she was told and seemed to relax somewhat. "Better," he asked and Jamie nodded.

"Sorry," said Jamie smiling weakly. "It seems someone is calling me to face them." Jamie didn't sound too pleased, she sounded sad and guarded.

"We will come with you," said the three warlords. "I have a feeling we can be some use." Kayura looked at the three of them and nodded.

"I'll be coming along," said Kayura.

"I'm assuming everyone is coming with me," Jamie sighed as she interrupting the rest of the group. Everyone nodded. "That's fine with me, I don't mind at all." She looked at them and smiled. _'To tell the truth I'd prefer everyone to come,' _thought Jamie, _'I have a bad feeling about this. And it would be great to have helped if everything goes wrong.' _

"That's good," said Hitoshi he was looking at Rowen with the same thought. _'This isn't like her,' _thought Rowen and Hitoshi worried. _'Something must be bugging her.'_

"If you are letting us come along," said Rowen, "You must be worried about something." Jamie twitched a little; lucky for her no one saw it.

"Saa, who knows," said Jamie standing. "I won't know until we get there." Of course she knew whom it was that had called her and of course she had an idea of what to come. Sheba being the cute and adorable white tiger she is uncurled herself waking from her sleep and stalked over to Jamie. "Sheba," Jamie said confused, Sheba began to glow and armor appeared.

"Wow," said Kento amazed. "Sheba has armor as well." Sheba wore black and purple armor similar to White Blaze's armor.

"Okay that is new," said Jamie amazed and confused.

"Looks like Master Lee left one last thing," said Hitoshi. "Armor created with his last remaining power." Jamie smiled weakly glad that she didn't have to worry so much about her dare friend.

'_Seems he's always looking after me,' _thought Jamie_ 'Even after he's gone.'_ Sheba looked at Jamie knowingly.

"Seems Sheba and White Blaze will be able to protect Mia and Yuli," said Sekhmet. "I don't think it's such a good idea to leave them here alone." Everyone agreed. Jamie didn't say anything because White Blaze called on his armor.

"Seems White Blaze doesn't want to be out done by Sheba," said Jamie giggling softly. Rowen smiled at Jamie seeing her more relaxed now.

"Well since everyone is set let's go," said Ryo trying not to laugh. Everyone nodded and called on their sub-armors. Hitoshi also called on his sub-armor, which was blue and yellow.

"I did tell you Master Lee defeated Toshiko," said Hitoshi. "Well he did have ancients armor to defeat her (A/N: Yes I gave Hitoshi armor, only those who were ancients and participated in one of the first great wars so long ago, had specially made armors. That's why Hitoshi could call forth powerful lightening and other forces of nature)."

"Why do you have Ancients Armor," asked Sage interested in Hitoshi even more.

"I'm sorry," said Hitoshi, "he never told me about the history of his armor all I know is he wore this armor to beat Toshiko."

"Anyways," said Ryo interrupting anyone else. "We should go before we lose sight of Jamie." Everyone looked around and saw Jamie before the entrance of the forest.

"Hurry up," yelled Jamie, "unless you want to stay here." Everyone sweat dropped and ran to Jamie.

"Jamie sure is focused on locating whoever wants her," said Cale. "She doesn't even care if Hitoshi has armor."

"She already knows," said Hitoshi. "To tell the truth she probably knows everything about Master Lee."

"Really," said Kayura, "do you think she'd tell us when we get back home?"

"Yeah," said Hitoshi. "I want to know certain things as well. I'm sure if Rowen wanted to she'd even tell us about her past as well. But, I suggest we don't go there. She'd most likely kill us first."

"Is her past that bad," asked Cye feeling sad.

"Yes," said Rowen. "We will talk once we get back. I don't want Jamie to be emotional unstable before we face them."

"Rowen," said Hitoshi. "Are you going to tell them?" He nodded. "What about…." He trailed off before he said, "I see, I'll tell as well."

Some Time Later

"Whoa," said Kento stunned as they come to a gorge with a fast moving river. "I don't remember this was here."

"That's because it was never near Mia's," said Ryo looking down at the river.

"You sure Ryo," asked Dais just for the heck of it. Everyone knew Ryo was right seeing how White Blaze loved to run and drag Ryo around with him.

"We went through a transportation field," said Hitoshi. "Seems this is where they wanted to fight." As if on cue the three dark guardians appeared on the other side of the gorge.

"Good of you to come," said Ayama smirking. "We are close to the Leafe Temple." Madoka and Yuriko were on each side of her smiling as well.

"Seems like a good place for a final battle between us," said Madoka. Jamie flinched knowing they planed this as their last place to live.

"Jamie," said Rowen worried. "What's wrong?" Everyone looked at her and then back to the other three girls.

"She knows we intend to give up our lives here," said Yuriko a pained expression flickered across her face briefly. "Even though she wants to save us, she can't. The only way to save is us would be for three of you to sacrifice yourselves and give up you armor."

"If that's all then that's not a problem," said Dais smiling.

"Now," said Jamie shaking in fear. She collapsed into Rowen's arms.

"Jamie," everyone said startled.

"Seems she's having a vision," said Hitoshi remembering how painful it looked for Jamie. Jamie's breathing had gotten rugged and shorter.

_**Jamie's Vision:**_

"_**No," screamed Jamie. Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet were fighting Yuriko, Madoka, and Ayama. The rest were fighting the dynasty soldiers. White Blaze and Sheba protected Mia and Yuli who were surrounded by soldiers. Jamie had been forced towards the edge of the gorge. Just then the three warlords had given up their armors as Jamie dove into the gorge to save Mia and Yuli who were falling from the cliff.**_

**_End of Vision_**

**_

* * *

_**

Shebajay: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Jamie: I hate having vision.

Hitoshi: Anyways, Please review. Review makes Shebajay happy.

Rowen: Not to mention makes our lives easier.

Shebajay: Thank you, I'll try to update soon.


	13. New Armor and New Chances Part 2

**Shebajay: Hello and welcome to my update. Sorry it took so long! I had a bad case of writers block for a while, but I finally finished this two part chapter. **

**Jamie: It's about time you did. **

**Shebajay (pouts): That's not nice Jamie. I've been really busy with work and writers block didn't help.**

**Hitoshi (pops out of nowhere making Jamie jump): Anyways, Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does own Jamie and the rest of the OCs. My god help them.**

**Jamie: Hey what about you!**

**Shebajay: He doesn't give me a headach. Besides he is helpful with making you go insane.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Armor and New Chances Part 2**

"Jamie," asked Rowen softly. He was holding a fragile looking Jamie.

"I'm okay," said Jamie snapping out of her vision. She looked up at Rowen.

"Are you sure," asked Kayura, concern lacing her voice. Jamie nodded and shrugged Rowen's hold off.

"Yes," said Jamie more agitated. "Now is not the time to be second guessing our selves." She looked at her three friends, sadness in her eyes. Jamie knew losing the three of them would cause her world to crumble. Rowen and Hitoshi could feel her resolve shattering with each passing second.

"Armor of Strata," Rowen called his armor, "Arrow Shock Wave." The three dark guardians dodge his attack.

"Armor of the Ancients," called Hitoshi, blue and yellow armor appeared along with his ancient staff (the ancient armor looked like one of those old samurai armors you would see in museums). The rest of the group followed suit and called on their armors.

"Now what do we do?" Ayama asked Yuriko. "Everyone is in their armor."

"I plan to use Toshiko's soldiers to help us out," answered Yuriko smirking at Ayama. As if you cue dynasty soldiers appeared to keep everyone occupied, especially Jamie.

"Cale, Sekhmet," said Dais, "We have to save these three guardians. Without them we won't be able to defeat Toshiko."

"I agree," said Cale, Sekhmet nodding in agreement. "The three of us have lived long enough."

"I don't want to see these three girls die," said Sekhmet, "for Jamie's sake. I don't want to see Jamie fall into despair."

"This coming from the Warlord of Venom," joked Cale. "We must have become really soft in these past few months." Dais, Sekhmet and Cale jumped across the gorge to face Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko.

"What," said Jamie startled. She had been fighting soldiers and noticed the warlords fighting soldiers on the other side of the gorge trying to her three guardians.

"Jamie," said Rowen, he was fighting close to her. "They know what they are doing. Please have faith in them." Jamie nodded and went back to face the soldiers surrounding her.

_Time Progression_

"Man," said Kento, "there is no end to these guys." He was fighting soldiers around Cye and him.

"Kento," said Cye agitated. "Don't complain. For granted you are correct." Cye and Kento just dodged attacks and counter attacked when possible. "How many was that now?"

"No idea," answered Kento. "Lost count after 500 hundred (A/N: Shebajay: that's including those defeated by everyone else as well)." Every time they took some out more would appear.

"Toshiko must be desperate to get Jamie," said Kayura, she took out ten soldiers around her.

"That's about right," said Hitoshi releasing a lightening strike on soldiers near him. "I really Jamie wasn't so popular with everyone."

"You are so mean Hitoshi," said Jamie pouting. "I don't like being the main target of a 'Floating Head'." Hitoshi sweat dropped at Jamie's childish behavior.

"Jamie," said Rowen irritated with Jamie at the moment. "Now is not a good time to behave like a little kid."

"But Rowen," said Jamie still pouting, which made everyone close to her sweat drop. "My armor isn't that special. Toshiko won't be able to use it even if she gets a hold of it." Jamie dodged a soldier and took it out. Everyone looked at Jamie wondering what she meant, but since they couldn't ask since they were to busy at the moment _(A/N: __**Jamie**__: You just don't want to tell them. Seeing how you don't know yet. __**Shebajay**__: How rude of you, of course I do. What fun would it be, if I told them right away? __**Jamie (Sighs)**__: She is always like this.)._ Not to mention the fact that Jamie was still trying to figure out her vision.

Time Progression: Mia, Yuli and the white tigers

"White Blaze, Sheba," said Yuli surprised. The two tigers had just finished taking out the soldiers surrounding the four of them.

"Yuli," said Mia grabbing him and moving closer to the gorge. More soldiers appeared close to the two of them.

"Mia, what are we going to do" asked Yuli worried. "If we keep going backwards we'll…" His voice trilled when he saw Jamie fighting her way to the two of them.

"Mia, Yuli," said Jamie a hint of panic in her voice. "Hang on, I'll be right there." She took out soldiers as she rushed to Mia and Yuli, Jamie's vision flashing through her mind making her heart race. _'I can't let my vision come true,'_ she thought. _'I don't want anything to happen to Mia and Yuli.'_

Time Progression: Ryo, Rowen and Hitoshi

"Jamie," said Rowen startle. A soldier would have knocked out Rowen if Hitoshi hadn't acted quickly enough.

"Rowen," said Ryo as he took out soldiers surrounding the three of them. "What's wrong?" He looked over at Rowen worried.

"Jamie's in trouble," said Rowen who was pale.

"Rowen," said Hitoshi looking at him intently "are you sure?"

"Yes," said Rowen shaking his head. "Jamie's in trouble. I can sense her overwhelming fear. It has to be her vision that she had earlier."

"Do you think it's about to come true," asked Hitoshi frowning. Rowen nodded in response. "Since we don't know the details of her vision, there really is nothing we can do. I just hope everything will be alright." Ryo nodded sadly.

"I think we should try and find Jamie," said Rowen. "That way we can try to help her out."

'_Everyone,'_ thought Ryo trying to reach the rest of the group. _'Please tell me who the closes to Jamie is?' _He waited for a reply.

'_Ryo,' _came Kayura's voice. _'I'm helping Jamie out. Mia and Yuli are in trouble, they've been cornered.'_

'_Where are you at,' a_sked Ryo. _'Hitoshi, Rowen, and I will come and help you out.'_

'_Near the gorge,' _replied Kayura. _'The Warlords are on the other side fighting Jamie's guardians.'_

'_Okay,' _said Ryo, _'I'll contact the rest and have them head your way.' _He looked towards Rowen and Hitoshi.

"I let Sage, Cye, and Kento know,' said Rowen returning Ryo's puzzled look with a smirk. He and Hitoshi had been listening to Ryo's and Kayura's conversation (_A/N: __**Yuli**__: That's really bad for Rowen and Hitoshi to eavesdrop on a conversation. __**Shebajay**__ (__**pouts**__)__: I know Yuli they only did it because it was necessary. So, don't worry Yuli they won't make a habit of it. __**Rowen**__/__**Hitoshi**__ (__**irritated**__)__: We wouldn't have done it in the first place but Shebajay made us do it. __**Jamie**__ (__**mumbles**__)__: Now you know how I feel_.).

"Okay," said Ryo smiling weakly. "Let's go help them out." You could tell the three of them were worried out of their minds (even though they didn't show it). They could sense something was going to happen that could make or break them.

With Sage, Cye, and Kento

"Sage," said Cye as he took out three soldiers. "We got separated again." Sage sweat dropped as he took out a soldier.

"Don't worry little buddy," said Kento taking out some more soldiers. "Everyone will be just fine." He smiled to reassure his friend.

"That's right," said Sage soberly. "If they were in trouble I'm sure they'd contact us." Speaking of which…

'_Everyone,'_ came Ryo's voice. _'Please tell me who is the closes to Jamie?_

'_I am,'_ Came Kayura's voice. After she said that the link vanished.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Cye worried. "Ryo seemed really worried." Sage nodded in agreement. They had taken out all the soldiers around them and none was spotted near them.

"What should we do now," asked Kento looking at a worried Cye and a deep in thought Sage.

"We should see if we can locate the others," said Sage after a long pause.

"Sounds good," said Kento. "But which way should we go?" As if on cue Rowen's voice could be heard.

'_Sage, Cye, and Kento,'_ Rowen's voice called out to them. _'Jamie and Kayura are in need of help. They are near the gorge trying to save Mia and Yuli. Ryo, Hitoshi and I are on our way over there now.' _Rowen ended his message with that.

"Let's go guys," said Cye quickly. "There is no time to waste." Sage and Kento nodded. The three guys rushed off in search of Jamie, Kayura, Mia, and Yuli.

_**With Jamie, Kayura, Mia, and Yuli**_

"Jamie," said Kayura worried. "Please be careful." She had caught up with Jamie and was helping her get to Mia and Yuli.

"Kayura,' said Jamie fear present in her voice. She couldn't help the fact her vision shocked her pretty bad.

"Don't worry," she said trying to calm Jamie. "We will be alright." Kayura and Jamie took out the soldiers around them. As they were about to approach Mia and Yuli a soldier sent an attack between the four of them. The attack caused the edge to crumble which sent Mia and Yuli falling.

"Mia, Yuli," yelled Jamie as she jumped off the side of the cliff to grab the two who fell. Kayura took out the soldier while the rest of the group showed up.

"Jamie," yelled Rowen afraid. Kayura used her Kusarigama to catch them.

_**With Jamie, Mia, and Yuli**_

"Mia, Yuli," said Jamie holding them and the chain of Kayura's Kusarigama. "Are you alright?" She looked at the two worried.

""Yes," they both said relieved. "Thank you." Jamie nodded and smiled weakly. She looked down and could see rushing water from the river below them.

"Good," she said. "I'm going to wrap the chain around you two."

"Jamie," asked Mia worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's in case we are attacked," stated Jamie. "I don't want you two falling." Jamie had an intense look in her eyes. Once she had them safely secured she yelled up to Kayura.

"Jamie," said Kayura, by the sound of her voice they could tell she was relieved. "Are you three alright?"

"Yes," yelled Jamie. _'I wrapped your chain around Mia and Yuli to keep them from falling,'_ she told Kayura through their mental connection, _'just in case we are attacked.'_

'_Okay,' _replied Kayura. '_Hang on I'll pull you guys up.'_

_**On top of cliff**_

"Kento," called Kayura griping the chain tightly. "Help me pull Jamie, Mia, and Yuli up." She was desperate to get them up there with the rest of the group. She didn't like how Jamie had talked to her. Something was going to happen and if they didn't hurry up they could lose Jamie.

"Yeah," answered Kento as he rushed to help Kayura pull them up. Sheba and White Blaze began to growl loudly.

White Blaze,'' said Ryo looking towards the two white tigers, "Sheba what is wrong?" He froze when they heard Mia and Yuli scream.

_**With Jamie, Mia, and Yuli**_

"Jamie," said Mia a hint of panic in her voice. They had just spotted some dynasty soldiers on a ledge across from them.

"Not good," said Jamie looking at the soldiers. She withdrew one of her katanas and chanted something under her breath. "Mia and Yuli," she said looking up at them. "Hang on to this katana. I put a protective barrier so it will protect you two from harm. Whatever happens don't let go of it." They both nodded and took the katana.

"We understand," said Mia and Yuli.

"Good," said Jamie smiling softly. She then jumped to a ledge close to her and jumped to the other side to fight the soldiers. Jamie was able to take them out however a soldier managed to get an energy attack off aimed at the chain above Mia and Yuli. Somehow Jamie was able to intercept the blast but it hit her and she fell into the river below.

"Nooooo….," cried out Mia and Yuli, "Jamie!"

_**With the Warlords and Light Guardians**_

"What," said Yuriko stunned. Madoka and Ayama both froze when they heard Mia and Yuli's cry.

'_Now's our chance,' _Cale told Sekhmet and Dais mentally, _while they are distracted.' _They released their armors to take over the guardians.

"Armor of Poison," called out Sekhmet. "Change into the Armor of Falling Leaves and free Yuriko from Toshiko's control." His brown and green armor changed to green and white. Its powers were reversed as well (Shebajay: I'm not telling of their powers. You will have to wait and see).

"Armor of Illusions," Dais called out to his armor. "Transform into the Armor of Mystic Illusions and return Ayama to us." Dais's armor changed to a fiery red and Blackish/Bluish mixed in as well. Powers are somewhat similar to before.

"Armor or Corruption," Cale stated, "change into the Armor of Icy Night. Save Madoka from Toshiko's grasp." His armor changed colors to blue, white, and dark purple (almost blackish). Its powers are pretty much the same with an added power (Shebajay: I'm sure you can guess, right?).

Each of the new armors freed the Light guardians. The control necklaces and choker shattered into stardust.

"Looks like our job is done," said Dais looking at his three friends.

"Yes," agreed Cale and Sekhmet smiling.

"Dais," asked Ayama her voice creaking.

"Cale," said Madoka feeling down.

"Sekhmet," said Yuriko Sadden.

"Don't worry about us," said Dais smiling. "It's our time to go home."

"You three have to protect Jamie," said Cale smirking. "After all she needs you. Rowen can't do everything by himself."

"We leave you to help everyone out," said Sekhmet. "Our armors have finally been able to reveal their true forms and powers. We could never use them because of our tainted souls."

"That's why you don't have to feel sad," said Dais. "We can finally rest and be reunited with our friends." The three girls smiled weakly, knowing how painful it'll be for Jamie.

"Jamie will be just fine," said Cale smiling. "If you three had been killed, she would not have survived with her emotions intact." The three girls flinched realizing it would have been ten times worse for Jamie if they had died.

"Thank you warlords," said Yuriko, "you saved us. I'll never forget your sacrifices to save us."

"We won't let you down," said Madoka cheering up for the sake of their friends. "Just watch, Toshiko won't stand a chance."

"Rest easily," said Ayama. "We won't let the others get hurt and we'll defiantly save this world"

"Thank you," said the warlords, with that they vanished.

"We have to go find Rowen, Hitoshi, and Jamie," said Yuriko. "We don't have time to feel sorry." Their fight had taken them further away from the other Ronins. They had rushed off to find them.

_**With the Ronins**_

"Mia, Yuli," called out Kayura. "I'll get you two up here, so hang on tightly." Kayura and Kento finally pulled the two of them up.

"Are you two alright," asked Kento worried. Mia and Yuli where pretty shaken up from the events that had transpired.

"Jamie," said Yuli chocking on a sob.

"She fell into the river below," said Mia griping Jamie's katana tightly, tears threatening to over flow. Both Kento and Kayura looked at the two startled.

"Hitoshi, Rowen," came three female voices. The owner of the voices landed softly next to Mia, Yuli, Kayura, and Kento. Everyone looked at the three girls and saw they had new armor.

"Yuriko, Madoka, and Ayama," said Hitoshi startled by their sudden appearance.

"Let us help take these guys out," said Madoka smiling.

"I'm sure you want to see our armor in action," said a smirking Ayama.

"Not to mention wrapping this up as quickly as possible," said Yuriko upset with Toshiko. "I don't want to leave Jamie by herself for too long."

"Might as well use our armors power to wipe these guys out," said Ryo grasping his katanas tightly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In that case, allow me to do the honors," said Madoka smiling happily. "Armor of Icy Night," she called out, "Snow Dust Strike!" she help up her Nodachi which called on snow dust that froze the dynasty soldiers. "Black Lightning Flash," she finished wiping out the soldiers, causing them to shatter in little shards of ice that sparkled like diamonds around them.

"Wow," said Kento amazed along with everyone else.

"No kidding," said Sage. "This must be the true forms of these three armors." Kayura nodded, her armor wouldn't change because it was already in its true form.

"I can't wait to see Ayama's and Yuriko's armors in action," said Cye interested in the new armors and their powers.

"Rowen," said Hitoshi worried about him. "We will find Jamie, so don't worry." Everyone looked at a depressed Rowen.

"Let's head down and follow the river," said Kayura looking towards the gorge. "We should be able to find Jamie that way."

"Huh," said Yuli looking at Jamie's katana. "Mia look, Jamie's katana is glowing!" is voice was high pitched and excited.

"You are right," said Mia smiling. "If Jamie's katanas are anything like Ryo's, then it should lead us straight to Jamie." So they followed the glowing katana to find Jamie.

* * *

**Shebajay: I'm sorry Warlords.**

**Cale: It's alright, I hope everyone will forgive you.**

**Shebajay (Saddly): I do plan to bring you back in, I just haven't figured how to do that yet.**

**Sekhmet: The new armor is a nice touch. Maybe you should go over the idea for their names and powers.**

**Shebajay: Okay sounds like a plan.**

**_Shebajay's explantion for the new armor_**

Ayama's armor: Mystic Illusions came to me because of the Japanese version of Dais armor known as Summer. Her powers will go along with that season.

Madoka's armor: Icy Night bet you can guess this one right. Her powers where in this chapter and will be dealing with the season Winter.

Yuriko's armor: Falling Leaves is named because of the season fall. Her powers will be reversed from Sekhmet's (any guess?).

Ayama's and Yuriko's powers will be revealed in chapters to come.

**Shebajay: And there you have it.**

**Dais: We hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Please review to let Shebajay know how she did. Good night or day whichever it is for you. We will see you next time.**


	14. The Legend of the Leafe Armor

**Rowen: Good Morning or whatever time of day it! **Welcome to another not so great chapter.

**Jamie (hits Rowen in the back of the head): **Hey, your not suppose to say that even if this chapter maybe a bit boring.

**Shebajay (irritated beyond belief):** Ugh. It's to early for you two to be fighting and making fun of the story. I could do some horrible things to you in it.

**Rowen/Jamie (Shaking at the black Aura emitting from Shebajay): **We are sorry.

**Hitoshi (sighs): **You should know better then to irritate Shebajay especially when she has to wake up at four in the morning.

**Shebajay (pouts): **I have to be at work 5:15A.M. Monday-Friday. So who could blame me.

**Yuriko (Sweat drops): **Poor girl. Here have some coffee.

**_Shebajay starts to sip on the coffee._**

**Kento: She's easily made happy.**

**Ayama/Madoka (nods in agreement): **Now she'll by hyper for the next four/five hours. Especially since she can't drink it unless there is on over kill of sugar in it.

**Kayura: **Anyways since Shebajay is going to be out of it for the time being. **Would someone do the disclaimer so we can get the story going!**

**Cye: **Well, since everyone seems is busy. Shebajay does not own the Ronin Warriors. She does own Jamie and her other OCs.

**Ryo/Sage: Now on with the show!**

**Shebajay: Please enjoy will I get hyper drinking my coffee. WEE........**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Legend of the Leafe Armor**

"Huh," said a young man who came upon something interesting down by a river. "Who is this young girl? There is no way anyone should be near the Leafe Temple." He walked over to the girl with blond hair. The girl was wearing jeans and a shirt. "For some reason I should know this girl," he said to himself. He gently lifted the girl into his arms and rushed to a temple near by. This young man was a priest at the temple.

**Some time later…**

"She seems to be alright," said the priest, once he had the girl he saved sleeping in a futon. "I wonder what happened to her." He looked at her sleeping peacefully. _'She sure is an angel_,_'_ he thought, _'I swear I've meet her somewhere, but where?'_

"Hmm," the young girl began to wake up. She looked at the priest a little startled to see him. You would be to if the last thing you remember was being washed away in a current.

"Uh," said the priest frozen in place. He wasn't really sure what to do or say.

"Who are you and could you be so kind to tell me where I am," asked Jamie confused.

"Oh right," said the priest snapping out of his shock. "I'm Rye the head priest of the Star Temple, which we are currently at."

"My name is Jamie," said the girl. "I believe I've meet you somewhere before. I was the priestess of the Leafe Temple before it was destroyed."

"So that's why I thought I knew you," said Rye excited. "I met you before Master Lee had died." Jamie nodded remembering a young boy who had gotten lost when he and the Star Priest was visiting the temple.

"I remember," said Jamie smiling innocently. "You were the boy I found crying after you got lost." Rye sweat dropped as an image with a rock with pathetic written on it crushed him.

"That's right," said Rye with huge anime tears running down his face. Jamie just smiled while sweat dropping.

'_He hasn't changed one bit,'_ thought Jamie, _'still the overly sensitive guy I loved to teased.' _

"Well it was nice seeing you again," said Jamie. "But I really have to go." Jamie went to get up but flinched and fell back as pain shot up her left side.

"Jamie," said Rye worried. "You shouldn't move too much. You have ribs that are bruised."

"Even so," argued Jamie grasping her side, "I can't stay here."

"Just sleep for a few hours," said Rye. "Then you can leave." Jamie gave in to his request and drifted off to sleep. "Damn," he said under his breath, "she has a fever."

_**Deep in a forest with everyone else**_

"Are you sure we are going the right way Mia," asked Kento getting tired of all the walking the have done. Everyone was out of their armors including Yuriko, Ayama, and Madoka.

"Yes," said Mia looking at the katana she held. "Jamie's sword is getting restless and Sheba seems to be able to sense her." Sheba growled to show Mia was right.

"See," said Yuli petting Sheba.

"For some reason I have a feeling I should know this area," said Yuriko scanning their surroundings. They were away from the gorge and the river, moving deeper into the forest.

"Now that you mention it," said Madoka looking around.

"I think we've been here before," said Ayama trying to remember.

"We should be close to the Star Temple," said Hitoshi. "I think Rye is the head priest there now."

"This isn't good," said Ryo before anyone could say another word White Blaze and Sheba had taken of running. Everyone started to follow said white tigers.

_**Star Temple with Jamie and Rye**_

Jamie jolted up when she sensed something was wrong. "Jamie," said Rye startled by Jamie sudden movement. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid trouble has found me," said Jamie with an apologetic smile. She got up flinching a little and rushed out of the room, Rye following her outside of the temple.

"What do you mean Ja…" he trailed off when he saw the dynasty soldiers.

"Toshiko is an empress bent on destroying our world," said Jamie changing to her sub-armor. "She wants to obtain my friends and my mystical armor. Mine is at the top of her list, so it seems." She let out a shaky breath. _'I was so hoping my bruises were healed by now,' _she thought. _'Oh well, not the best time to dwell on it, especially now that I have to protect Rye.'_

"There is the Leafe Priestess," said one of the soldiers, his voice thick and heavy. Jamie descended down the stone steps facing off with the soldiers.

"Hey there boys," said Jamie in a playful voice while a smirk played across her lips. "Allow me to show you the way out of the temple. It might hurt though." Rye just stared at Jamie. He couldn't believe she was going to fight 50 nut jobs in armor.

"What on earth is going on?" Rye had somehow managed to snap out of his shock. Jamie attacked a soldier and took it out.

"I'll explain once I take care of these guys," said Jamie smiling. She continued to fight defensively.

"Jamie," came voices followed by growling. She looked towards the direction of the noise and saw her katana flying her way.

"Perfect timing," said Jamie dodging an attack. She grabbed her katana once it was within reach. "This will make things a lot easier." She smirked at the soldiers while a dark aura could be sensed emitting from her. The soldiers started to shake in fear (if that's possible) they knew it wasn't a good sign for them.

"Um, Jamie…" said Ryo sweat dropping.

"Mia," said Yuli hiding behind her. "Jamie is scary when she's upset."

"Don't worry Yuli," said Madoka smiling. "Jamie is only like this with the dynasty."

"Hey," said Ayama arching an eyebrow. "She gets like this with Hitoshi, Rowen and myself."

"Well she does have a tendency to chase us around," said Hitoshi cheerfully (really don't know why you would be happy about that).

"That's because you three have a habit to push Jamie's buttons," said Yuriko laughing. "And you wonder why I get headaches all the time." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow, Yuriko," said Yuli smiling. "You are amazing."

"You have no idea," said Madoka. "She is the only one who can control Jamie. Hitoshi is pretty good, but Yuriko seems to have a better understanding of her and knows how to calm her down."

"Jamie can be really amazing to," said Yuriko looking at Jamie who just finished off the last dynasty soldier.

"Wow," said Yuli looking at Jamie with stars in his eyes. "She is amazing with a sword. Not to mention how elegantly she fights."

"Yeah," said Rowen admiring they way she looked. Jamie's hair was flowing gently in the breeze making her look like a delicate flower. "She has always been really good with a sword."

"Jamie," said Rye attracting everyone's attention. "Are you the Leafe warrior?" Jamie nodded while everyone looked at him with suspicion. "So the legend about the Leafe armor would be needed to help the world is true," Rye was excited that he had pieced an ancient legend that the Star Temple knew about. "It most be true about the armor's hidden secret."

"What about a legend and the secret behind the Leafe Armor," asked Kayura looking to Rye. "Um…"

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself," said Rye bowing. "My name is Rye Star. I'm the head priest here at the Star Temple." He smiled to everyone who didn't know him and couldn't remember him (Madoka and Ayama).

_**Shebajay's explanation **_

_Yuli: Shebajay can I ask you a question. Why is Rye's last name Star?_

_Rye: She couldn't come up with a better last name._

_Shebajay (hits Rye on the head with her notebook): For granted that maybe true. Okay it is true, but I think I'll go with when a new priest of the Star Temple takes over they acquires the last name Star (see isn't that better). _

_Jamie (sweat drops): How did it become that I haveto serve such a pain in the neck writer._

_Shebajay (sips on her tea): There you have it. Well let's get back to the story._

_**End Shebajay's explanation**_

"Rye," said Yuriko. "It's been awhile." Ayama and Madoka looked at Yuriko confused. "He visited our temple before Master Lee passed away."

"Oh right," said Madoka. "You came with the Star Priest to see our Master."

"You're the kid who got lost in the forest," said Ayama. "Jamie had found you crying like a little girl."

"Ayama," said Jamie glaring at her. "That's not nice. Even though it is true, you still don't have to point it out."

"Jamie," said everyone sweat dropping.

"Anyways," said Rye getting back on topic. "Let's go inside so we can sit and talk. The legend is long and the least I can do is offer some drinks and snacks while I tell you about it." It seemed it was a good idea seeing how Jamie looked flushed from the battle.

"Thank you," said Mia smiling. "I'll help you out with snacks and drinks."

"I appreciate the help," said Rye. "Well then if you please follow me, I'll show you in." Everyone nodded and followed Rye to a room. Then Mia followed him out of the room.

"Jamie," said Yuriko scolding her. "You really need to be more careful." She had pulled the younger girl into her arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said in a muffled voice. She buried her face into Yuriko's shoulder trying not to cry.

"Yuriko," said Ayama worried. "Is Jamie alright?" Yuriko nodded as her hand stroked Jamie's head.

"She'll be fine once she calms down," said Yuriko.

"Looks like all her pent up emotions finally came out," said Madoka smiling at them. "It's been a while since I've seen her cry."

"No kidding the last was…" Ayama trailed off as she saw Jamie move from Yuriko's shoulder.

"You're so mean," said Jamie pouting.

"Ah," said Ayama and Madoka. "We are so sorry." They hugged Jamie tightly."

"She is so cute," said Rye returning with tea and sugar cookies. Mia smiled at the scene before them.

"Jamie," said Hitoshi sternly, "time to listen to the Leafe Armors legend. So stop pouting and clinging to Yuriko and sit down." Jamie did what he told her to do.

"I still can't get over how Jamie listens to Hitoshi," said Kento looking from Jamie to Hitoshi.

"This is nothing," said Madoka. "You should see Yuriko when Jamie is irritating her."

"Well since everyone is sitting," said Ryo smiling. "Please tell us about the legend passed down to each of the Star Priests." Rye nodded and sat down.

"It's said Lee who belonged to the clan of the ancients had fought a powerful empress who sided with the Netherworld. The legend says he had turned her armor into two separate armors before he sealed her away. Three-fourths of it he gave to her younger brother Talpa," he stopped and looked at everyone worried. The air was somewhat tense. "Is something wrong," he asked.

"We will tell you about Talpa after you finish," said Kayura before anyone could say something.

"If you say so," said Rye. "Anyways, Lee had kept a fourth of the armor and created a temple to protect it. I assume you know this part right?"

"Yes," answered Hitoshi. "I told everyone about it. The only part we didn't know was how Talpa received his armor."

"Master Lee didn't want anyone to know," said Jamie sadly. "The power of Talpa's armor had warped his mind and he fell into darkness." Before Lee had died he told Jamie about what had happened to Talpa. She didn't want the others to know about her master being betrayed.

"Jamie," said Rowen frowning. Jamie looked at him and smiled telling him she was fine.

"Rye," said Kayura looking at him urging him to continue.

"Well you see," said Rye continuing. "Talpa was sealed away and his armor created the mystical armor. It seems that a Leafe priestess used the Leafe armor to help out the ancient who sealed Talpa away. The young priestess had somehow tapped into the power of Talpa's armor and used it to call an another armor like the Wildfire armor does." He looked at everyone.

"Is that all the legend say," asked Kayura.

"For the most parts," said Rye. "I gave you the short and abbreviated version of the legend. Otherwise we'd be here for hours on end just for me to state everything mentioned in the legend." Everyone was great full for having the short version, knowing one or two of them would have fallen asleep [Kento and Jamie (who is excused since she had a long day)].

"Jamie did you know anything about the second armor," asked Sage looking at her.

"No," said Jamie sadly. "Master died before he could tell me everything about the Leafe Armor." No one knew what to say, Jamie looked like she would cry at any moment. _'Stupid memories,' _she thought as her eyes began to water. The memory of her master looking so fragile and weak tore her apart every time she thought about him. Seeing him that way was so painful.

"Jamie," said Rowen softly, he was worried when he saw tears run down her cheeks. She looked at Rowen startled when she realized the tears. "It's alright, we didn't mean to bring up painful memories." He wiped away Jamie's tears and took her in his arms.

"Jamie is really cute," said Madoka dreamily. Jamie had hid her face into Rowen's chest, which made him blush.

"Wow," said Ayama teasingly. "To see Jamie cry twice in one day is a miracle. The frosted priestess usually hides her emotions." Jamie sent a death glare at Ayama who yelped.

"Ayama," said Yuriko threatening her. "Don't tease Jamie. She's likely to beat you up." She walked over to Jamie and patted her head. "Now Jamie," said Yuriko soothingly. "Calm down before you destroy this temple and Ayama. Even though I wouldn't feel to bad if Ayama had a few bumps and bruises. The temple on the other had is a different story." Jamie and Ayama flinched when Yuriko voice had changed and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Um, Yuriko," said Hitoshi sweat dropping, "you are scaring everyone." White Blaze and Sheba had moved far away from her as possible. They could sense something bad could happen.

"Yuriko is so scary," Yuli said hiding behind Kento.

"You don't have to tell me that," said Ayama clutching Madoka.

"Can't breath," gasped Madoka, unfortunately for her Ayama had seemed to have a death grip on her. Everyone else seemed to be a safe distance from her.

"I'm sorry, " said Ayama releasing Madoka when she realized Yuriko calming down.

"Eh," said Yuriko blushing. "I didn't mean to scary everyone. Its just Ayama had mad Jamie upset one time while we were visiting another temple. The poor temple didn't stand a chance. In a blink of an eye the temple was leveled and Ayama was out cold."

"I remember that," said Rowen chuckling. "Jamie and Ayama had to help rebuild the temple. Not to mention had two weeks for hellish training from Master Lee."

"Anyways," said Hitoshi, "I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you Rye for taking care of Jamie for us. I would love to stay and chat some more, but I don't want to put you in danger. Everyone is tired and could use some much needed rest." He was looking at Jamie when he was talking.

"It's been a long day," said Jamie trying not to yawn. All of a sudden she felt extremely exhausted. "Hitoshi do you think you can teleport us back?" I want to go sleep for a few hours." Everyone looked at Jamie worried.

"Jamie," asked Rye. "Are your wounds still bugging you?" Rowen walked over to her and felt her forehead. He had noticed she looked flushed.

"Geez, what am I going to do with you Jamie," sighed Rowen, picking her up being careful not to hurt.

"Rowen," asked Yuriko worried.

"She's running a fever," said Rye answering the unasked question. "Jamie also has bruised ribs, some minor cuts, and a bump on her head. Fighting most likely irritated them further."

"Shesh," said Ayama. "That is so like our princess."

"Let's get her home," said Ryo ignoring Ayama's commit. "We can heal her there."

"Right," said Hitoshi calling on his staff. He then transported everyone except Rye.

* * *

**Shebajay (More awake): **Thank you for reading it. I hope it wasn't to boring and to long _(8 pages in Word)_ for you.

**Jamie: Please review. It makes my life easier and gives my childish creator motivation to actually write.**

**Hitoshi: **Also, if you have any ideas on what to call the new armor of Jamie's (once she gets it). It'll help Shebajay out big time. Shebajay can create an attack that goes along with the name of the armor.

**Ayama: **It took her awhile to figure out our armor names. Attacks were easy since she just went off of the original attacks of the Warlords.

**Rowen: Anyways, have a great day. See you next time.**

**Shebajay:** Just to let you know I maybe editing my ealier chapters since I've noticed how horrible my grammar and spelling are (even with spell check I'm still hopeless). When I add the edited chapters, I'll also add a new one. So look forward to it.


	15. Kimonos, Fire Reading, & Past Memory pt1

**Shebajay: Man has it been a long time since I've updated. Work and school have been crazy.**

**Jamie: Not to mention her best friend writer block paid a visit.**

**Shebajay: He's no fun at all.**

**Writer Block (a really hot guy dressed in tight black pants and shirt): What you don't like me visiting.**

**Shebajay (starry eyed): Of course I do, but not when it keeps my readers waiting.**

**Jamie: Shebajay's muse is a lot hotter.**

**Shebajay's Muse (Another hot guy dressed in tight white and blue clothing): That's right I'm hotter.**

**Shebajay (squeezing her muse pouting): Where have you been. I've missed you.**

**Hitoshi: Anyways I think it's time to get on with the story. Rowens do the disclaimer.**

**Rowen: Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does however own Jamie and her OCs.**

**Hitoshi: Lets get going.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kimonos, Fire Reading, and A Past Memory Part 1**

_**Last Time**_

"_Anyways," said Hitoshi, "I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you Rye for taking care of Jamie for us. I would love to stay and chat some more, but I don't want to put you in danger. Everyone is tired and could use some much needed rest." He was looking at Jamie when he was talking. _

"_It's been a long day," said Jamie trying not to yawn. All of a sudden she felt extremely exhausted. "Hitoshi do you think you can teleport us back?" I want to go sleep for a few hours." Everyone looked at Jamie worried._

"_Jamie," asked Rye. "Are your wounds still bugging you?" Rowen walked over to her and felt her forehead. He had noticed she looked flushed._

"_Geez, what am I going to do with you Jamie," sighed Rowen, picking her up being careful not to hurt._

"_Rowen," asked Yuriko worried._

"_She's running a fever," said Rye answering the unasked question. "Jamie also has bruised ribs, some minor cuts, and a bump on her head. Fighting most likely irritated them further."_

"_Shesh," said Ayama. "That is so like our princess." _

"_Let's get her home," said Ryo ignoring Ayama's commit. "We can heal her there."_

"_Right," said Hitoshi calling on his staff. He then transported everyone except Rye._

_**Back at Mia's**_

"How's Jamie," asked Mia once they arrived.

"She's asleep," said Rowen looking down at said girl in his arms. "Jamie passed out as we were being teleported."

"Rowen," said Yuriko looking at him and Jamie. "Let's get her to bed and then I'll heal her cuts and ribs." Everyone looked at her weird.

"You can heal people," asked Yuli.

"It's probably a new power from her armor," said Sage.

"II want to see it," said Kento and Yuli eager to see Yuriko in action.

"That would be wonderful to see," said Kayura interested in what she could do.

"Yuriko," said Hitoshi. "Let's put Jamie on the sofa. I don't want Jamie to be moved to much until her wounds are taken care of."

"Sounds good," agreed Ryo.

"I'm worried since Jamie passed out," said Cye. "I think we should heal her as soon as possible." Everyone agreed as Rowen laid Jamie on the couch.

"Armor of Falling Leaves," Yuriko called on her armor. Everyone still couldn't get over the fact of the three new armors. Not to mention their powers that they haven't seen. "Healing touch," Yuriko held out her hands as they glowed a yellowish/greenish color. Jamie's virtue began to glow on her forehead.

"Faith," said Ayama realizing it, "is Jamie's virtue. No wonder she didn't give up on the three of us." Madoka could only stare in wonder.

"There she should be just fine," said Yuriko after a few minutes. Jamie virtue vanished as she began to stir. Rowen sighed when he noticed Jamie coming to.

"Wow, Yuriko," said Yuli amazed. "Your healing powers are amazing." Yuriko smiled softly at the compliment.

"Healing touch is only one of my armors powers," said Yuriko. "It seems our new armors have two powers. I have an attack and a defensive ability."

"That's interesting," said Hitoshi. "I look forward to seeing them in action." Everyone agreeing.

"I don't thing Toshiko will be too happy to see the three new armors in action," said Sage finding it somewhat humorous.

"Um Sage," said Cye sweat dropping. "That's not a good thing. The crazy lady is probably looking for a new way to counter us."

"It would be nice if we could know what to expect," said Madoka looking at her sleeping priestess.

"We could always try to enhance it," said Ayama. "After all the three of us were meant to help out."

"That's right," said Hitoshi smiling. "There is a room that's perfect to do fire readings."

"We will have to wait for Jamie to wake up," sighed Yuriko.

"What's with the sigh," asked Hitoshi attempting to pick on Yuriko (by the way not a very good idea).

"Hitoshi," said Yuriko getting annoyed with him. "You know how much it drains Jamie when we help her focus on seeing events. After we do it Jamie is usually asleep for three or four das. Not to mention how painful it is."

"We can't ask Jamie to do that," said Ryo frowning at the thought. "We have always faced our trouble with out knowing anything. I don't it would make a difference if we did know."

"Thank you for worrying about me," said Jamie startling everyone. "But if we don't have an idea of what's going to happen, there is no way for us to beat Toshiko."

"Jamie," said Rowen looking at her intensely. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie nodded looking dead serious about her decision. "Fine," Rowen sighed giving in. "But, I am going to help you with the reading."

"Rowen are you sure," asked Yuriko staring him down. "You do know you will be feeling the strain as well." Rowen nodded.

"At least it will help Jamie from being overwhelmed," said Rowen. "Wouldn't you say it's wroth it?" Jamie looked at Rowen thankful. Fire reading was extremely exhausting for Jamie. She had to use everything she had to try and see what she needed if it hasn't already appeared in a dream.

"If you are sure," sighed Yuriko. "However, if I think the both of you are to exhausted I'll put a stop to it. I will not have the two of you collapsing on me."

"The two of you will take your time," said Hitoshi smiling. "So, Yuriko doesn't to panic." Yuriko glared at Hitoshi who just smiled.

"Well since that's all settled," said Kayura. "I suggest we get something to eat and then get some rest." Mia agreed.

_**The Next Day in the Fire Reading Room**_

"Jamie and Rowen," said Ayama. "Are you two already to go?" Jamie was back in her priestess kimono. While Rowen had on a similar kimono on that had blue and yellow.

"Wow Rowen," said Kayura stunned to see Rowen in a Priest kimono. "I never knew you had owned one."

"Yes well," said Rowen blushing. "Everyone at the Leafe Temple had been required to wear one."

"I see," said Kayura, "no wonder Ayama, Madoka, and Yuriko also wear them." The Three girls colors where red, green, and blue mixed with white and black.

"Yup," said Ayama, hers was mostly red.

"Usually these kimonos would be white and red," said Madoka, hers was mostly blue. "But Jamie's guardians kimonos were made differently to tell who they were."

"Jamie's and Rowen's were made with the intention of one of them being the Leafe priestess or priest," said Yuriko, her kimono contained mostly green.

"And what about Hitoshi's," asked Kayura looking him from head to toe.

"Mine," questioned Hitoshi. His was yellow, blue, and black. "I really don't know. Maybe it was because master expected me to take over his powers." He looked relieved when she didn't press him for more. He couldn't tell them the reason was because of his power to control some elements before he even received his master's power.

"Okay enough about our kimonos," said Jamie irritated at the moment.

"Jamie," everyone was startled by her out burst.

"Sorry," said Jamie in a whisper. She was looking down at the floor finding it the most interesting thin in the world at the moment.

"Are you worried about doing the reading," asked Ayama studying her friend. Jamie nodded slowly. Everyone looked at Jamie really worried.

"I don't like doing a forceful reading," said Jamie softly that it was surprising anyone could hear her.

"Jamie do you not want to do it," asked Yuriko in a soothing voice. Jamie shook her head.

"No I'll do it," said Jamie smiling weakly. Rowen put a hand on Jamie's head for comfort.

"It will be alright," said Rowen smiling. Jamie pouted when he started to move her head from side to side.

"Rowen" said Hitoshi in a stern voce. "Can we get started now?" Rowen and Jamie both flinched out of habit. They could tell when Hitoshi was getting angry with them by the tone of his voice.

"Boy is Hitoshi scary when he's in father mood," said Ayama hiding behind Madoka. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jamie and Rowen are the only two who can cause him to act like this," said Yuriko smiling fondly at the seen. Hitoshi was lecturing Rowen on being nice to Jamie and vice versa.

"So if Hitoshi is a father figure, then Yuriko would be a mother figure," asked Yuli innocently, "right?" This made Ayama and Madoka bust out laughing.

"Enough you two," said Yuriko hitting the two girls up side the head.

"Well now that everyone has that out of their systems," said Jamie turning serious all of a sudden. "Shall we begin." Jamie turned to everyone else.

"We will se everyone once we are done," said Rowen smiling. "Depending on how exhausted Jamie is we will let you know what we've seen right away." Everyone nodded. Those who weren't involved with the process of reading left the room. Jamie let out a loud sigh.

"Everyone ready," Jamie asked as she tied her hair back (don't want to catch her hair on fire now do we). Everyone who had long hair did the same. Jamie walked over to the fire and sat down. Rowen fallowed Jamie and sat next to her taking one of her hands and joining them together. They each held up their other hand with their index and middle fingers and said a quick chant. The other four sat around the two of them releasing their energy. For hours on end they stayed that way.

* * *

**Shebajay: There you have it. I hope you liked it. It's not one of my favorites. The next chapter should be better once it get it up which should be in a week or two. It depends on my left wrist. I hope I don't have to go see my doctor.**

**Jamie: Let's hope you are fine and don't take another two to three months before you update.**

**Shebajay's muse: Don't worry I won't let that happen.**

**Writer Block: So you say.**

**Hitoshi: See you again. Please leave reviews. Shebajay could really use the support right now. **

**Shebajay: Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to MP for all your commits. Still looking for a name for the new armor of Jamie's I hopefully it'll come to me soon. Any suggestions will help. I've decided the new powers will have to do with the different elements. Until next time.**


	16. Kimonos, Fire Reading, & Past Memory pt2

Shebajay (bows deeply and glares at Rowen): Sorry about taking a month or so to update. I so blame Rowen for taking so long.

Rowen (holds his hands up in defense): What did I do this time?

Jamie (shakes him): You made Shebajay go insane with writing an important part of the story. Also, Hiroshi didn't bug her so much.

Hiroshi (hugs Jamie): Don't be like that Jamie. I'm Shebajay's writers block so what do you expect.

Shebajay (pouting): I want a cute and hot guy to hug me.

Hiroshi (lets go of Jamie): I'll do that.

Jamie (grabs Hiroshi): I don't think so. Kiyoshi HUG Shebajay so she doesn't get writers block.

Kiyoshi (Shebajay's much hotter Muse appears and Hugs her.): I'm sorry Shebajay. I didn't mean to let that Hiroshi to bug you.

Hitoshi: Now that that's taken care of someone do the disclaimer.

Rowen: I will do it since Shebajay and Jamie are busy being hugged. Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does own Jamie and the rest of the OCS.

Kiyoshi: On with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 2: Kimonos, Fire Reading, and A Past Memory **Last Time

"**Everyone ready," Jamie asked as she tied her hair back (don't want to catch her hair on fire now do we). Everyone who had long hair did the same. Jamie walked over to the fire and sat down. Rowen fallowed Jamie and sat next to her taking one of her hands and joining them together. They each held up their other hand with their index and middle fingers and said a quick chant. The other four sat around the two of them releasing their energy. For hours on end they stayed that way.**

**Eight Hours Later**

'Jamie and Rowen have been sitting and staring into the fire for eight hours none stop and still haven't been able to get a glimpse of anything,' thought Hitoshi.

"Jamie, Rowen," said Yuriko breaking the silence. "Let's take a break." Just as Yuriko said that Jamie let out a gasp while she collapsed into Rowen's arms.

"Jamie," said Rowen holding her in his grasp. "Take a deep breath and open your mind to me so I can help." Jamie did as she was told, allowing Rowen to connect with her mind. The vision took Jamie and Rowen under (passing out).

"Jamie, Rowen," worried the guardians as they rushed to them.

"Don't worry," said Hitoshi with a sigh of relief. "They are only unconscious because of Jamie's vision."

"But," said Ayama worrying.

"Jamie and Rowen have never passed out before," finished Madoka.

"Jamie's vision must be intense," said Yuriko frowning as she studied the two with concern hidden.

**Jamie's vision? (Shebajay: So I say!)**

"Jamie," said Rowen coming to. He looked around and saw Jamie a few feet away from him. He rushed over to her worried and relieved at the same time. "Please wake up Jamie," he said calmly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm," Jamie began to wake up. "Rowen?" Her voice was soft. She looked around her seeing they were in some unknown room. They both had on plain white kimonos. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," answered Rowen. He walked over to Jamie and held out a hand helping her up.

"This is weird," deadpanned Jamie. "We've never had this happen before." They were both calm as can be. It was like they half expected this to happen.

"Looks like we are in a different era," agreed Rowen. Seems their souls where transported and took form in another time.

"Good morning," came a soothing voice as the person entered the room. "I'm glad to see you are awake." Both Rowen and Jamie turned to see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain purple and white kimono with green leaves stitched in to it.

"Hello," said Jamie bowing in greeting. "My name is Jamie and this is my friend Rowen. It's a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Please call me Nobuko," said the young girl.

"Nobuko," said Rowen, "could you tell us where we are?"

"Of course," said Nobuko smiling softly. "You are at the Leafe temple. Talpa is the current ruler. But for some reason he has changed." Jamie and Rowen looked at each other stunned. They were in the past before Talpa had become evil.

"Are you the Leafe priestess," asked Jamie looking at the young girl.

"Yes," said Nobuko looking at Jamie. "You and I are similar Jamie. In your time you are the Leafe priestess and Ronin Warrior. Not to mention you have visions as well." Jamie froze, while Rowen stood in front of Jamie protectively. "Don't worry Rowen, I'm not going to hurt her. You see I can also see certain events and I knew the two of you would be brought here."

"Nobuko," said Jamie snapping out of shock, her voice was barely a whisper. "I trust you. Please take care of us while we are here."

"I would love to know why we are here instead of seeing a vision," asked Rowen looking at Nobuko. "You wouldn't happen to know?"

"I'm afraid not," she answered sadly. Jamie tugged on Rowen's sleeve to get his attention.

"Maybe Toshiko interfered and we were sent here instead of seeing what she has up her sleeves," said Jamie. Rowen and Nobuko looked at Jamie trying to grasp what she had just said.

"That's got to be it," shouted Nobuko making Jamie jump and grab onto Rowen's arm. "It all makes perfect sense. I bet she didn't expect the two of you to show up here though."

"Nobuko," called a familiar voice to all three of them. The owner of the voice had heard Nobuko shout. He appeared in the doorway looking at the trio.

"Master Lee," all three said startle to see him (well mostly Jamie and Rowen).

"I see our visitors are awake," said Master Lee looking at the two. Jamie and Rowen recognized the ancient that raised and guided them. Rowen pulled Jamie into a hug before she could burst into full-blown tears. His action startled Nobuko and Master Lee.

"Jamie," said Nobuko worried, "are you alright?" Jamie didn't respond.

"Jamie take a deep breathe and calm down," said Rowen stroking her hair trying to calm the girl quivering in his arms.

"Rowen," asked Nobuko looking at him. "Will Jamie be alright?" Rowen nodded once he felt Jamie calming down.

"What caused her to cry," asked Master Lee worried. Jamie still had her face buried into Rowen's chest. Nobuko and Lee were looking at Rowen waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure if telling you will change our time," said Rowen sadly. He looked at them.

"No it should be fine," said Nobuko smiling, her vision taking over.

**Nobuko's Vision #1**

Nobuko saw a young girl sitting in front of a grave tears running down her face. On the grave all that could be read was the words 'Loving parents.' "Why did you two have to leave me all alone," sobbed the young girl. "If only I could've stopped you from leaving then you wouldn't of left me." Nobuko flinched at the statement the young girl said (unlike Jamie, Nobuko actually projects an image of her self in her vision).

'This child, could she be Jamie,' thought Nobuko to her self. 'If so Jamie knew her parents would die and blamed herself for their death.'

"Miss. Jamie," came a voice that belonged to an older man that looked like a butler. He pulled Jamie into his arms. "It's time to go home. Your relatives have to determine who you will live with."

"No," said Jamie shaking with fear. "They won't take care of me. All they want is the business and the money my mommy and daddy left me." She buried her face into her arms leaning against her parents' grave marker. The older man let out a sighed. He knew Jamie had knowledge that was beyond the years of an average five year old.

"I may know of someone who would be glad to take you in," he said looking at his distressed mistress. "Once the time for you to come of age you can return to me and the rest of your family to take over the company. Until you return to us, I will take care of everything."

"Mr. Cranberry," came a voice of a man. Jamie looked up to see a man who looked like a monk.

"Lee," greeted Mr. Cranberry, "This is Jamie, the young miss I was telling you about." Jamie looked at Lee and back to Mr. Cranberry.

"Hello Jamie," said Lee smiling softly. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Really," asked Jamie softly her voice unsure.

"Is something wrong," asked Lee, worried for the young girl.

"Miss. Jamie has visions," sighed Mr. Cranberry. "Needless to say her relatives would take advantage of Jamie's abilities. It also seems Jamie has been having troublesome dreams that she won't tell anyone about them."

'I wonder what these dreams were about,' thought Nobuko.

"Jamie," said Lee softly, kneeling before her. "Would you like to come live with me? I live in a temple that's isolated from any city and your relatives won't be able to do any harm to you." Jamie looked at Lee with watery eyes. She ran to Lee and hugged him burring her head into his arms and crying.

"Jamie," said Mr. Cranberry startled by her reaction. Jamie stopped crying after a few moments later.

"Seems you've calmed down Jamie," said Lee rubbing small circles on Jamie's back.

"You seem so familiar," mumbled Jamie who was drifting off to sleep. Both Lee and Mr. Cranberry looked at Jamie startled.

"Maybe Jamie had a vision of you," said Mr. Cranberry smiling at his old friend. Jamie had finally fallen asleep.

"Yah," said Lee softly. "It wouldn't be a good idea if Jamie knew we meet in the past when Talpa was the Emperor."

"You are right," said Mr. Cranberry. "I'll leave her in your care. I already made the arrangements with the Lawyer." **End of Vision #1**

**Back in the room**

"Nobuko," said Master Lee worried for the girl. Nobuko had collapsed and he had caught her before she hit the floor.

"She's having visions," whispered Jamie into Rowen's chest. Master Lee and Rowen looked at Jamie startled, it had only been a few minutes since Nobuko had passed out.

"What do you mean by visions," asked Master Lee more worried then before. Rowen down at Jamie realizing she meant more then one.

"She's having two different ones," came the muffled reply.

"That's rare for someone to have more then one vision," said Rowen. Jamie nodded her head.

"It doesn't happen often that's for sure," she responded. "Having more then one vision is far more draining, not to mention can cause a lot of mental strain. When they happen to me. My head starts pounding and I get sick." Nobuko looked toward Nobuko. "Nobuko will wake up and be fine once her visions finish. Until then all we can do is wait for her to come to." So they waited for Nobuko wake up.

**Nobuko's Vision #2**

'Okay now where am I?' Thought Nobuko, looking around a nice and tidy bedroom. The bedroom had two beds and a desk in between, along with two shelves lined books. 'Could this be a vision when Rowen and Master Lee met?' All of a sudden a young boy rushed into the bedroom. He looked to be twelve or thirteen years old. This boy had blue hair that Nobuko couldn't mistake him for Rowen even if she wanted to.

"Shesh, you think they would let up once in awhile," steamed Rowen irritated. He walked over to the desk in the room and let out a sigh. "You would think sending me to a boarding school was bad enough. Now they want me to take all these advance classes and participate in all these culture clubs." A small meow could be heard as a white fluff ball moved from the chair. The cat looked up to Rowen with blue eyes. "Sorry Sly," said Rowen looking at the cat. "I didn't mean to wake you up." He reached down and petted the cat gently.

"Rowen," came a voice of an amused teen. The teen had blue eyes and blackish/bluish hair. "Enjoying petting my cat Rowen?" He sat on one of the beds in the room. Rowen sent him a glare.

"Fumio," said Rowen slightly agitated. "You know if I didn't agree to allow to keep Sly, he'd be at home with your twin sisters." Fumio flinched at the mention of his younger sisters, which made Rowen smirk. "Of course I would never let him be sent back home. After all your sisters are terrors."

"That's not nice Rowen," said Fumio letting a relieved sigh out. "Sly wouldn't stand a chance with those two while I'm gone. Poor little guy wouldn't be the same."

"Anyways," said Rowen changing the subject. "What did you come here for? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Oh right," said Fumio remembering the reason he ditched class to come back to their room. "Cranberry sensei told me to get you. Apparently you had a phone call form home today." Rowen looked at him confused. "Sensei said he had talked to them and to have you call them."

"So you came here during class to tell me, even though you could of told me after class," stated Rowen rolling his eyes. Cranberry sensei was Rowen's and Fumio's history teacher, which is the class they just finished ten minutes ago. "Yoshi sensei won't be pleased that you ditched her science class."

"Humph," said Fumio. "I can pass that class in my sleep. Besides it's not like I didn't let her know I was missing today."

"That's a first," said Rowen smirking. "Anyways, I know you want to what my parents want. So you might as well come eves drop on the conversation." They headed out of the room to use the dorms phone.

"Okay Rowen," said Fumio looking at Rowen with a smile. "Lets get this over with. So I can tell you the reason I can tell you the reason I really ditched class." Rowen looked at Fumio and then turned to the phone and punched in the number.

"Hello," came a calm voice over the phone. "This is Mrs. Hashiba speaking."

"Hello, Mother," said Rowen his voice flat. "I just got the message to call you and Father." All Nobuko and Fumio could hear was a muffled voice. "I see," said Rowen, his voice softening. "How is she doing?" Some more muffling could be heard over the phone. "Okay," he said hanging up the phone. Fumio looked at Rowen waiting for an answer. "Jamie and Lee-san came to visit her family's company. My parents invited them to stay the weekend. I'm actually going to be picked up in two hours to meet them. Mother said I can drag you with me for the weekend." Fumio brow arched at the last part.

"That's odd for your parents to do that," said Fumio staring at Rowen. "I had always assumed your parents hated me with a passion."

"They do," said Rowen laughing. "Lee-san had requested your presences." Fumio Tripped at Rowen's remark as they were heading back to their room.

"What," cried Fumio recovering from his shock. "Lee-san requested me to come?" Rowen nodded. "Do you know the reason?"

"No," said Rowen. "She just told me Lee-san had something to tell us."

"I could see him wanting to talk to you, but me," said Fumio voice trailing off. A few minutes of silence fell between the two. "Anyways," said Fumio breaking the silence, "we should go pack for the weekend." Rowen nodded in agreement.

"Fumio," said Rowen after they finished packing. "Weren't you going to tell me the reason you ditched class today?" He just remembered that.

"Oh that," said Fumio sadly. "I got a phone from my parents saying that they were having to leave the country along with my sisters because they have to hide out from the special ops division. And that I'm to stay here and repay all their debts and what not." Rowen stared at Fumio in disbelief. "Just kidding," he said smiling at the reaction he got out of Rowen.

"That's not funny," yelled Rowen punching Fumio in the arm.

"Sorry," said Fumio rubbing his bruised arm. "They just called to say they were taking my sisters on a world tour and wouldn't be back for five years. They plan to set up different branches in other countries and see how they do. They basically called to tell me I'm stuck at school during breaks unless I have somewhere else I can go."

"So you skipped class because of that," said Rowen sweat dropping. "And here I thought you had a good reason for ditching class."

"What did I tell about getting permission to miss class," said Fumio defending himself. "Besides I did tell you about your parents wanting you to call them."

'Okay,' thought Nobuko. 'I'm assuming this has to have some importance behind it, but not really. I think a scene change would be good.' As if her vision listened to her she was teleported to the entryway of a mansion. She spotted Rowen and Fumio along with four other people. She could recognize two out of the four. Jamie the youngest out of the four was in a purple and white Kimono and Master Lee in his usual ancient monk looking attire. Nobuko assumed Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba where the other two. Mrs. Hashiba had light blue hair and green eyes, while Mr. Hashiba had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. (Nobuko: That was interesting. I never thought a vision would listen to me, thank you almighty for changing from their pointless rambling. Shebajay (popping out of nowhere and startling Nobuko): You are most welcome. I didn't know how to change scenes so I thought I'd have Nobuko ask for it.)

"Welcome home Rowen dear," said Mrs. Hashiba smiling softly as she took her son in for a hug.

"Hello mother and father," said Rowen once his mother let him go. He was somewhat tense around them.

"Mister and Mrs. Hashiba it's a pleasure to see you again," said Fumio extremely polite for once in his life.

"Mr. Fumio," said Mr. Hashiba. "It seems your parents and sisters decided to go on a world trip while you attend school." Rowen looked at his father oddly. Apparently this is the first time Rowen saw is dad act kindly to someone.

"I don't mind Mr. Hashiba,' said Fumio putting a fake smile on. "I'm use to it. After all I'm the heir to my families company, so it is only natural for me to focus on my studies."

"That may be true," said Mr. Hashiba frowning slightly. "But it's important to live life as well. That's why I asked your parents to allow me to be in charge of your studies." Both Rowen and Fumio couldn't believe what they heard. "And one more thing," he added looking at Fumio. "You will be living with us while you two are on break."

"Well since that's done and over with," said Mrs. Hashiba. "Allow me to introduce Jamie. I'm sure you two haven't seen her in six years now." Everyone looked towards the other two in the room. Jamie had defiantly changed in the past six years. Six years ago Master Lee had brought Jamie to meet the two boys so she had someone her own age to play with. They had stayed about two months. This happened a year after her parents deaths.

"Hello," said Jamie hiding behind Master Lee's back. Her voice was soft and timid.

"Aw, Jamie is so cute," squealed Mrs. Hashiba. His caused Fumio and Rowen to sweat drop, while Jamie hid her face into Master Lee's robes.

"Darling," called out Mr. Hashiba to clam down his wife. "You are scaring Jamie." Mrs. Hashiba looked at Lee and Jamie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Hashiba softly. "It seems she is still shy around people."

"Don't worry about it," said Master Lee. "Now Jamie," he turned and directed his stern voice to the girl hiding. "Stop hiding behind me and go play with Rowen and Fumio before dinner is ready." Fumio smiled softly at Jamie trying to ease her nerves. Jamie slowly stepped form behind Master Lee's back.

"Jamie," said Fumio holding out his hand for her to take. "Shall we go? I'm sure Lee-san has things he needs to discuss with Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba." Jamie nodded and took his hand.

"Okay, Fumio," said Jamie having a familiar and safe feeling being around him. The three adults smiled at Fumio and Jamie. Fumio always knew how to get Jamie to relax around people.

"Jamie," said Rowen in a soft voice so he didn't scary Jamie. "What do you want to do?" Jamie had a cute look as she puzzled on what to do.

"Can I play the Piano," asked Jamie softly. "Love the way the music flows out of it." Everyone looked at Jamie intrigued. They ran off to play the piano while the adults talked.

**After Dinner (Shebajay: Sorry just realized I was babbling again.)**

"Rowen and Fumio," said Mr. Hashiba. "Lee-san would like you two to go to the Leafe Temple with him and Jamie. It seems Jamie has been having visions of the world being in danger and the two of you will be needed." Mrs. Hashiba looked ready to cry at any moment.

"Mother," said Rowen startled. She ran and hugged Jamie, which caused everyone to freeze.

"You poor child," said Mrs. Hashiba crying. "Having all those awful dreams constantly." Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba knew about some of Jamie's dreams she's had when she was younger.

"You'd think she'd be more worried for her son," said Mr. Hashiba sweat dropping at his wife's reaction.

"I have every confidence in Rowen being just fine," said Mrs. Hashiba still holding Jamie softly. Jamie had buried her face into Mrs. Hashiba's arms.

"Jamie," everyone said startled by the young girls reaction. Jamie let out a small sigh and moved closer to the embrace. It felt really comforting to be held like this. Her mom used to do this every time her daughter was in distress.

"You remind me of my mom," said Jamie really softly. This caused everyone to tear up.

"Oh, Jamie sweetie," cried Mrs. Hashiba wrapping Jamie into a bigger hug. Mr. Hashiba rushed to his wife and Jamie trying to condole the girl.

"Well this is a first," said Master Lee looking at Jamie. "I've never seen Jamie break down this much." His priestess would hardly show emotions in front of people. Fumio smiled and Rowen just shook his head. After this little scene Nobuko was just about ready to head home.

'I've seen enough,' thought Nobuko sweat dropping. 'Please take me back to my body.' She looked ready to cry and scream. The vision began to fade.

**Back with Jamie, Rowen and Master Lee**

"Oh look," said Jamie looking at Nobuko. "She's coming to." Both Rowen and Master Lee looked towards both girls. Nobuko looked up at Jamie. "Good morning," said Jamie, even though it wasn't really morning. "How were your visions?" Nobuko flinched at Jamie's words.

"How do you know I had more then one vision," asked Nobuko startled.

"I could tell because I use to have them all them all the time," said Jamie weakly. "I have a feeling they were about the three of us." She pointed to Master Lee and Rowen.

"Yes," said Nobuko nodding. "The visions were when you meet Master Lee and him inviting you two to the Leafe Temple. A childhood friend of Rowen's was also invited, I believe his name was Fumio if I remember correctly."

"I see," said Master Lee looking sadly at Jamie and Rowen, "you are the two I leave to correct my mistakes." Jamie looked away from Master Lee trying to keep her composer.

"It's alright," said Rowen smiling softly, "we don't mind. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have met the friends we have today, although we are still waiting for two to show up. They are looking for something that they had sealed away a long time ago."

* * *

Shebajay: I hoped you like this long chapter (about eleven pages in word). I hated having to come up with Rowen's vision. It really was a pain. Let's just say I didn't like how it turned out, oh well I am not change it. By the way if you are wondering about Mr. Cranberry and Cranberry-sensei they will be explained in more detail in a later chapter. Also, I only give important people in my story names.

Fumio: So you will be seeing me in later chapters. Until then please review and be patient with my mistress. She has to deal with work.

Shebajay: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. To all those who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays. I'll try to update before I have to start classes again. See you next time.


	17. Kimonos, Fire Reading, & Past Memory pt3

**Shebajay (sipping on green tea):** Ah welcome back. It's been a while.

**Jamie:** And whose fault is that?

**Shebajay (Glares at Jamie, then smirks evilly): **What was that Jamie? Oh, you want to suffer a most painful vision where everything feels real.

**Jamie (shaking in fear):** I'm sorry mistress, please don't hurt me.

**Hitoshi (sighs):** It's always like this. Can someone please do the disclaimer and get this story going? I think Shebajay has made her readers wait long enough. For those you puts up with our childish princess we thank you.

**Fumio**: Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors. She does own Jamie and the rest of us.

**Kiyoshi:** You sound way to happy Fumio.

**Fumio:** Of course I do. It's never boring with our princess.

**Jamie:** Kiyoshi, how to you manage to be her muse and appear in her stories?

**Kiyoshi (smiling):** Because Shebajay loves hot guys.

**Hitoshi:** Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 3: Kimonos, Fire Reading, and A Past Memory**

**Leafe Temple with Jamie, Nobuko, Master Lee and Rowen**

"Oh look," said Jamie looking at Nobuko. "She's coming to." Both Rowen and Master Lee looked towards both girls. Nobuko looked up at Jamie. "Good morning," said Jamie, even though it wasn't really morning. "How were your visions?" Nobuko flinched at Jamie's words.

"How do you know I had more then one vision," asked Nobuko startled.

"I could tell because I use to have them all them all the time," said Jamie weakly. "I have a feeling they were about the three of us." She pointed to Master Lee and Rowen.

"Yes," said Nobuko nodding. "The visions were when you meet Master Lee and him inviting you two to the Leafe Temple. A childhood friend of Rowen's was also invited, I believe his name was Fumio if I remember correctly."

"I see," said Master Lee looking sadly at Jamie and Rowen, "you are the two I leave to correct my mistakes." Jamie looked away from Master Lee trying to keep her composer.

"It's alright," said Rowen smiling softly, "we don't mind. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have met the friends we have today, although we are still waiting for two to show up. They are looking for something that they had sealed away a long time ago."

"Do you know what your friends had sealed away," asked Nobuko studying Jamie. "If you do we maybe able to help."

"Fumio and Kiyoshi are looking for mystic weapons," said Jamie after a moment of silence. "After I became Leafe priestess and after Master Lee's death I had overwhelming visions of a force destroying our world. I told the two of them about it and they left in order to find their weapons to help me. That was a year before the Leafe temple was attacked by Toshiko's forces."

"Why did they leave during that time," asked Master Lee looking at a fragile looking Jamie. Jamie's past memories were bothering her.

"My visions were the worst at that time," said Jamie warping her arms around herself as she shuddered at the thought of them.

"That's enough," said Nobuko to Master Lee. "Jamie calm down. It's alright we wont push for anymore answers." Rowen pulled Jamie into his arms to help her calm down.

"It's okay Jamie," said Rowen softly. "It's in the past. I won't let your visions come true. Don't forget about everyone else. Everything will be alright." Jamie was lost in thoughts of her visions and some of the things she's seen.

"Jamie," said Nobuko, pulling Jamie out of her thoughts. "Please don't think about them. It only makes it hurt more." Rowen stroked Jamie's head softly, soothing her. Jamie relaxed enough and she passed out in his arms.

"Rowen," asked Master Lee worried for the girl, "is Jamie alright?"

"She is just exhausted," said Rowen weakly. "Everything has been to taxing on her mind." He put her back on the futon in the room.

"It's late," said Master Lee, "you and Jamie should rest and we can think of a way to send you back home."

"I'm afraid we wont be able to leave until Jamie finds what she is looking for," sighed Rowen. "We were sent here for a reason, after all. Even if Toshiko's powers interfered." Nobuko and Master Lee nodded.

"Do you know what Jamie is looking for," asked Master Lee out of curiosity, while he studied the sleeping girl.

"She is trying to find out who Toshiko's generals are," answered Rowen. "We are hoping to get an insight of how powerful they are."

"That's understandable," said Master Lee. "But I have a feeling Jamie has something else she wants to know about as well." Rowen let out another sigh.

'Only Jamie can make me sigh this much,' amused Rowen. "Jamie most likely wants to find out more about her armor," he stated. "Jamie's armor most likely sent us here because Toshiko is not a real threat here and her generals should not have much say in matters either."

"Toshiko's generals," said Master Lee confused. "They shouldn't be …" He was about to say here when his voice trailed off.

"Master," said Nobuko worried all of a sudden, "what is it? Do you remember something?"

"Not sure," said Master Lee. "Let's talk about this tomorrow morning. Rowen, please get some rest." He pulled Nobuko along with him as they bid Rowen good night.

"Jamie," said Rowen softly as he brushed Jamie's bangs out of her eyes. He quickly kissed Jamie on the forehead and went to his futon to sleep.

Mia's Mansion: Fire Reading Room

"This is just great," said Ayama frustrated. "We can't wake them up." She was pacing back and forth in front of Madoka, Hitoshi, and Yuriko. Yuriko and Hitoshi were taking care of Jamie and Rowen.

"Calm down Ayama," said Yuriko getting really agitated with the red headed girl. "It's only been ten minutes since they fell unconscious."

"But," argued Ayama. She was really worried for her priestess and her friend.

"Yuriko is right," said Madoka who was unusually calm. This scared the other three guardians.

"Madoka," asked Hitoshi worry was hinted in his voice, "are you alright? I mean you usually panic when Jamie has any sign of a vision." Ayama and Yuriko agreeing with him.

"Well," said Madoka fidgeting under their gazes. "Rowen is with Jamie and not only that I'm sure Master Lee wont let any harm come to them."

"That makes no sense at all," said Ayama running her fingers through her hair. "Their minds and souls are somewhere else. How is Master Lee going to protect them?" Ayama was close to losing it.

"Excuse me," said Mia interrupting before an argument could break out. "I have someone who wants to talk to you." The three turned to see Mia with two young men. One of them had long shoulder length blackish/bluish hair and blue eyes, while the other guy had long shoulder length blond hair and purple eyes. Both were tall and elegantly, the type who would have a fan club stalking them. The young men were around Jamie and Rowen's age.

"Fumio and Kiyoshi," said Ayama forgetting about her worry for Jamie and Rowen. She ran and hugged both of them. "Where have you two been the last year and three months? We have been so worried about you guys." She was upset and close to tears.

"Sorry Aya," said Kiyoshi rubbing the red heads back in a calming manner. "We were busy looking for our mystic weapons."

"Were you able to find them," asked Yuriko pleased to see the two guys again.

"I'm afraid not," said Fumio sadly. "Most of our memories are still sealed from our past lives. We are hoping Jamie or us will be able to recall where the weapons are sealed away."

"I see," said Hitoshi deep in thought. "We will have to wait until Jamie and Rowen awake. It seems Jamie's vision has transferred Jamie and Rowen's souls to another time and space." Fumio and Kiyoshi's flinch went unnoticed. Fumio pulled his partner away from everyone's hearing range.

"Do you think this is when Jamie and Rowen was sent to the time Nobuko and us fought Toshiko's generals and Talpa?" Fumio was whispering so only Kiyoshi could hear.

"Now that you mention it," Kiyoshi whispered back remembering a little bit. "Nobuko had used the Leafe Armor to tap into Talpa's armor and call on the Life Wind Armor. I also, think that it's the time before we hid and sealed our mystic weapons. I hope Jamie will ask us where we hid them." Fumio nodded his head in agreement.

"We might as well tell everyone about this," whispered Fumio as he looked at everyone. "It'll put everyone at ease, but I could also be wrong."

"Well it's better then keeping everyone in the dark," agreed Kiyoshi frowning at the thought of not knowing important information. Fumio nodded in agreement.

"Well glad to see you two are ready to talk," said Yuriko smiling with a dark aura surrounding her. Everyone around her stepped away from her in fear.

"Um, maybe we should let the guys and Kayura know about this as well," said Mia trying to keep Yuriko from harming the two guys.

"Roy, you guys need to come to the fire reading room," Madoka sent Ryo a telepathic message. "Two of our friends need to explain something."

"_Alright," _replied Ryo.

Back with Jamie and Rowen

While Jamie was sleeping memories of her past began to hunt her dreams. Ones that don't seem like nightmares unless actually have them yourself (Jamie: Don't you mean because you suck at writing horrible scenes. Shebajay (tears pouring from her eyes): Yessss… Kiyoshi: Jamie, don't pick on our master. I can only do so much to keep her mood happy to write. Shebajay: Anyways back to the story).

Reminiscing: Jamie's child hood before Master Lee saved her

Jamie's first dream that visited her was about her parents' death and what happened before Master Lee saved her from her living hell (well for a five year old at least it was hell). Jamie had just turned five years old and her parents were going to go on a business trip. The night before her parents were schedule to leave Jamie had a vision/dream about her parents dying in a car accident. Her parents didn't listen even though their daughter was in tears up until the left. After the phone call about the accident Jamie locked her self in her room for a week not eating more then one mead a day. Her relatives were horrible, they would always argue and look hateful at Jamie. They even tried to poison her on a few occasions. Mr. Cranberry was the only one who took care of Jamie. With out him she would not of survived. Master Lee was also a lifesaver when he took Jamie in, leaving Mr. Cranberry to handle everything her parents left her until Jamie could come home and take over.

Jamie was reminded of one of her worst visions, one that left her shaking and feeling really sick after she woke up from the reoccurring dreams.

Dream/past vision: Somewhere unknown

"Where am I," asked Jamie out loud to her self. The only thing Jamie could see was a blood red sky with a black sun. The buildings around her were in ruins. "What's going on?" She walked down one of the streets in the city that lead her to a park. The sight she saw made her sick, trees and plant life were all dead. Dead life forms scattered all over the park and in the middle the fountain was gushing water that was red from all the lost blood. "No," Jamie gasped, cupping her mouth to let out a cry. "I was to late to save them." She spotted Toshiko's castle and rushed off to face the empress. Jamie fought through soldier after soldier until she ended up in front of Toshiko's screened throne room.

"Jamie, warrior of Leafe," came a dark amused voice. "You are to late to save this world. Even the Ronin Warriors couldn't defeat me." The voice belonged to Toshiko in her mostly restored armor. She was huge in her armor. She was like her younger when he had gained his armor.

"Toshiko," said Jamie pissed beyond belief. "Where are my friends?" Her voice dripped with hatred.

"They are a part of the sprite realm," laughed Toshiko at the pain filled eyes of the young girl as she collapsed.

"No this can't be," cried Jamie tears running down her cheeks. Without everyone Toshiko couldn't be stopped. Not with how strong the powers she gained from armors. Jamie didn't stand a chance in the Leafe armor. Everything began to fade around Jamie as she drifted off in darkness. _**End Dream**_

_**In the Room with Rowen and Jamie**_

"Jamie," said Rowen worried as he tried to wake Jamie. "Please wake up." He had waken up when he heard Jamie whimper in her sleep.

"Hmm," Jamie mumbled as she began to stir.

"Jamie," said Rowen waiting for a reaction from the girl.

"Rowen," said Jamie opening her eyes to look at him. Jamie's voice creaking and eyes tearing up making her look vulnerable.

"It's okay Jamie," said Rowen softly as he pulled her into a hug. "You were only having a dream." Jamie wrapped her arms around him to calm down.

"I'm sorry," said Jamie shaking a little. She buried her face in Rowen cloths hiding her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Rowen rubbing Jamie's back to sub due her tears.

"It's the usual," said Jamie in a whisper. "Dead bodies all around me, and Toshiko ruling the world."

"It's okay Jamie," said Rowen. "We won't let our world be destroyed." Jamie nodded as she began to relax and drift back to sleep.

"Rowen," came a whisper, "is Jamie alright?" Master Lee approached Rowen quietly.

"Master Lee," whispered Rowen. "She just had a bad dream. The usual consist of Toshiko and what it would be like if she took over our time."

"I see," said Master Lee sadly. "I wish I could take her pain away."

"Don't feel Bad Master Lee," said Rowen smiling softly. "After all you are the one who saved Jamie. She would be worse off if it hadn't been for you."

"I...don't…regret…" mumbled Jamie in her sleep, "Lee-san." The two guys froze and looked at Jamie.

"She is good," chuckled Rowen. "Even when Jamie is asleep she still knows what to do and say to make everyone feel better."

"You two should be sleeping," came a harsh whisper from the door. Nobuko was glaring at Master Lee for keeping her up.

"Eh," they both said looking at Nobuko. Master rushed from the room as Nobuko followed him.

"Our master was even childish in this time," chuckled Rowen. He put Jamie back in her futon and he feel asleep holding her hand.

Mia's Mansion: Fire Reading Room

"What did you guys want to tell us," asked Ryo as everyone entered the fire reading room.

"Well you see Jamie has two more guardians," said Ayama smiling softly. "Fumio and Kiyoshi have been searching for their mystical weapons to help Jamie out."

"The two of us left when Jamie's visions were the worst," said Fumio glancing at their sleeping priestess.

"Jamie's vision always seemed to be about Toshiko ruling the world," said Kiyoshi sadly. "So to help her prevent our worlds destruction, Fumio and I set out to find where we sealed our mystical weapons."

"What exactly are your mystical weapons," asked Sage looking at the two new comers.

"Fumio's mystical weapon is called Air Hankyu and has the powers of air," said Kiyoshi. "My mystical weapon is called Twin Wind Katana and has the powers of wind."

"A bow with the power of air and twin katana with the power of wind," said Kayura while Fumio and Kiyoshi nodded. "Are their more mystical weapons with powers similar to our mystic armors?"

"Yes," said Fumio after a moment of an odd silence.

"_Fumio,"_ said Kiyoshi through their mental connection. "_The Ronin and Light Guardians aren't supposed to know. Jamie doesn't want them to know these weapons belong to Toshiko's generals and are meant to counteract their armors."_

"_Shit," _responded Fumio,_ "I forgot. Jamie will most likely tell them when she and Rowen gets back."_

"Fumio," said Cye looking at him and Kiyoshi, "do you know more about the mystical weapons?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Fumio coming up with a cover story. "All we know is there are more weapons like ours."

"I see," said Ryo with a serious face. "I assume their powers and weapons are similar to the ones we use right?"

"I believe so," answered Kiyoshi with a soft smile. "At least that's what the two of us thinks. Seeing how our weapons seem to match Jamie's and Rowen's powers and weapons."

"Any idea who the mystical weapons belong to," asked Kento. Fumio and Kiyoshi both glanced at each other seeking for an answer.

"No we don't remember," the both said quickly. "They could be on our side or they could be on the side of the dynasty."

"Really," said Ryo looking somewhat worried. "Why do I have the feeling it's the later?" Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. But before anyone could answer Sheba and White Blaze drew their attention to Jamie and Rowen.

"I think they are coming to," said Hitoshi knelling next to Jamie and Rowen.

"Maybe they have some answers for us," stated Ayama relieved to see them waking

Back at the Leafe Temple With Rowen and Jamie

"How did everyone sleep," asked Master Lee studying his young charges. They were sitting down and enjoying breakfast.

"Other then the nightmare," said Jamie sadly, "I slept fine."

"Jamie," said Nobuko. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to see who Toshiko's generals are," said Jamie looking at Nobuko with confusion in her eyes.

"That's only an excuse," said Nobuko really agitated. "That can't be the only reason you came here."

"Nobuko, I really don't know what you are talking about," whispered Jamie softly. "Rowen and I are really trying to find out what Toshiko's generals are like." Jamie looked at Rowen with her eyes watering.

"Nobuko," came a soothing and firm voice. "Stop picking on our princess." All eyes flew to where the voice came from. Standing in the entryway of the room where two teen boys around the age of Jamie and Rowen. One of the teens had blue eyes and bluish/blackish hair that went down to his shoulders. The other one had dark green eyes and long black hair that went down to his hips. They both wore the typical red and white kimonos that a shrine priest would have on. Jamie and Rowen's eyes widen when the realized who the two guys were.

"Fumio and Kiyoshi," said Nobuko, "seems someone is very protective of Jamie."

"Of course we are," said Fumio smiling softly, "Jamie is the one person who is most precious to us. She saved us from the darkness we were lost in."

"Lost in darkness," asked Nobuko startled with the response.

"Master Lee," said Kiyoshi glaring at him. "You didn't tell her about us?"

"No of course not," said Master Lee. "You know mine and this temple's polices: 'Ones past doesn't matter, all that matters is if you are yourself.'" This was all Master Lee built the Leafe Temple on. Fumio and Kiyoshi let out a sigh.

"Seems like we will have to explain," said Fumio putting his head in his hands. "Kiyoshi start about Toshiko's generals."

"Let's see," said Kiyoshi thinking for a moment. "I guess I'll start off with Toshiko creating ten weapons that have mystical weapons that have powers drawn from elements and seasons, oddly enough only one has the powers of a season. The powers drawn from the elements are fire, water, wind, earth, rocks, fog, ice, light, and darkness. The only weapon we don't know how she managed to draw on the power of autumn. Anyways, with ten weapons Toshiko needed soldiers who could wield each of the mystical weapons. Fumio and myself were one of the ten soldiers who were forced into being one of her ten generals. The two mystical weapons Fumio and myself have are the Air Hankyu and Twin Wind Katana."

"The two of us plus the other eight generals were sealed in darkness," said Fumio taking over. "We under went harsh training and were physically and mental tormented. Jamie had saved the two of us before we could go mad and lose our souls and minds to the darkness."

"What about the other guys," asked Nobuko?

"Unfortunately it was to late for them," said Jamie sadly, "I had arrived to late to save everyone. Fumio and Kiyoshi were in bad shape when I found them. I was lucky to help them escape."

"Wait, what," said Rowen and Nobuko stunned.

"Jamie was five when she had save us," said Kiyoshi smiling at Jamie. "Her pure heart and powers had sent her to us and she released us from our prison. Unfortunately she used most of her powers up to save us, so Jamie doesn't have the powers she use to."

"Wait Jamie had other powers then being able to have visions," asked Master Lee stunned. Jamie nodded.

"She could control wind and most elements," said Fumio seeing the shocked looks on most of their faces. "As soon as we were saved we searched for Master Lee and helped him take on Toshiko's other eight generals."

"They were indeed a huge help in handling the generals," said Master Lee.

"Unfortunately we weren't able to get the generals eight mystical weapons and seal them. Our own weapons are sealed away in different locations," said Fumio. "My Air Hankyu is located in a cavern where the light shines the brightest in the darkness."

"My Wind Katanas are located in a cave behind a waterfall where the king sleeps," said Kiyoshi. "Well know you must return to your time, your friends are waiting."

"Thank you," said Jamie hugging both her friends. "I remember who our opponents are now." Jamie grabbed Rowen's hand. "Let's go home," she said smiling softly.

"Right," said Rowen taking a hold of her hand. "Ryo and everyone are waiting." They began to glow and vanished.

"You know Jamie didn't find out about the Leafe armors second form," said Master Lee, "which means Jamie really wanted to know who she and the rest of the Ronin are up against."

"Not only that," said Fumio. "She wanted to find our bow and Katana. After all we will forget most of the stuff we know once we change back to infants."

"What," said Nobuko. "She wanted to know about your guys mystical Weapons." They both nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep," said Kiyoshi yawning. "See you later."

* * *

**Shebajay:** I'm done with chapter 10. l I hope that wasn't too boring for everyone.

**Jamie** (crying): I hate my dreams and mistress.

**Hitoshi (pats Jamie on her head**): There, there Jamie it's all right. Those nasty dreams won't come true if you keep our mistress pleased.

**Fumio:** Shebajay isn't that sadistic.

**Kiyoshi:** Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review it'll give our princess some motivation to update quicker. See you next time.

**Shebajay:** It's going to take me awhile to update. Work and school keeps me busy. Not to mention my muse is running around and I'm finding it harder to come up with stuff. I can promise I won't give up writing this story until I finish it. It'll just be awhile until my next update. Sorry.


	18. Hunt For Mystic Weapons part 1

Shebajay: Welcome to another wonderful chapter of A New Warrior.

Jamie: Well at least Shebajay thinks it's wonderful.

Shebajay (crying to Hitoshi): Hitoshi, Jamie is being mean to me again.

Hitoshi (dark energy emitting around him): Jamie you do know Shebajay has complete and utter control over everything you do and say right?

Jamie (freezes): Um…

Fumio (waves hand in front of her): Good going Hitoshi, You broke Jamie.

Kiyoshi: Anyways…. Shebajay is going to try something different about telling what had happened last chapter, on with the Recap and then the Chapter. Oh yeah, Shebajay doesn't own the Ronin Warriors (Jamie (pouting after recovering): Lucky for them). She does own Jamie and her characters (Hitoshi (sweat drops at Jamie's actions): I don't know what you are complaining about. Shebajay is great, as long you don't piss her off).

Shebajay's recap

Shebajay: A lot has happened last chapter. Fumio and Kiyoshi made an appearance in both the past and present. We also found out about Toshiko having ten generals but Fumio and Kiyoshi had escaped her evil clutches with the help of a five-year-old Jamie. Not only that Kiyoshi and Fumio has mystical weapons that our similar to the powers of the Ronin armors.

Jamie: Hey, don't forget about those awful nightmares you made me have. Not to mention my dream about part of my child hood. And let's not forget Rowen and I vanished to wake up nice and safe in warm beds.

Hitoshi: I'm not so sure about the warm bed part. Anyways, before Jamie loses her temper and Shebajay decides to punish Jamie with more nightmares from her past and what is possibly to come let's get on with the next chapter.

**End of Shebajay's Recap**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Hunt for Fumio and Kiyoshi's Mystic Weapons

**Back in the Fire reading room**

"I think they are coming to," Hitoshi's voice registering with Jamie and Rowen as they began to wake up from their out of body time travel.

"Jamie," said Yuriko relieved to see them awake, "are you alright?"

"Geez," said Rowen sitting up slowly, "don't bother asking about me."

"Yes we are fine," said Jamie as she inched closer to Rowen. Her emotions were a mess and she was trying to hide behind Rowen.

"Jamie," asked Fumio worried. "What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry," said Jamie, her voice was muffled by Rowen's cloths as she hid behind him. "Toshiko tried to prevent my vision and the result was Rowen and I being sent back in time."

"Don't worry," said Ryo smiling reassuringly at Jamie. "No one is mad at you Jamie. We are just glad you are home safely," everyone agreeing with what Ryo said.

"Jamie do you want to rest before explaining what happened," asked Kayura.

"That would be a good idea," said Rowen standing up bring Jamie with him. "Jamie has some things she needs to sort out some things before talking to everyone. Please excuse us." Rowen and Jamie leaves to go to their rooms.

"Jamie must be shaken up pretty badly," said Kiyoshi after the two left.

"What do you mean," asked Yuli looking confused. "She didn't seem any different then usual. I've seen Jamie shaking and crying before." Both Fumio and Kiyoshi looked at Yuli startled. Jamie had broken down to tears and they weren't around for her.

"Jamie does tend to react differently according to each situation she's in," said Fumio sadly. "This time she preferred to hide and avoid talking. Last time she broke down and cried."

"Anyways," said Kiyoshi smiling and changing the subject. "It is late and we should be in bed sleeping."

"Yuli," said Mia, "in bed know. It's way past your bed time mister."

"Ah, Mia," pouted Yuli has Mia and Ryo carried Yuli to his room.

"Fumio and Kiyoshi I'll show you two to your room," said Kayura. "Seeing how Mia and Ryo have their hands full with a reluctant Yuli."

"Thank you Kayura," both the boys said and followed her out. Everyone else decided to head to his or her own rooms and sleep the rest of the night.

**Shebajay's Passing thought:**

Shebajay: I can't remember if I told you who share a room together. Mia, Ryo, Jamie, Hitoshi, and Yuli have their own room. Shared rooms are Rowen/Sage, Kento/Cye, Yuriko/Kayura, Madoka/Ayama (Madoka won't kill Ayama like Jamie or Yuriko would if they got mad at Ayama) and last but not least Fumio/Kiyoshi (they are hardly ever separated when they are together).

**End of Shebajay's Passing thought**

**Early Next Morning (Around 5)**

"Sheba," called Jamie softly to her friend, she was dressed in sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Shall we go for a run this morning before everyone wakes up?" Sheba let out a soft meow sound. Jamie walked out onto her balcony with Sheba right beside her. She decided it'd be a lot easier to escape this way without being noticed. Sheba and Jamie jumped down and started their two-hour run.

**Two hours late**

"That was a good run," sighed Jamie as she and Sheba walked through the front door (they really don't have a reason to lock it, since the mansion is in the middle of no where). "We really need to do this more often. Right, Sheba?" Sheba rubbed her head up against Jamie's leg.

"Good Morning Jamie," said Cye as he came out of the kitchen followed by White Blaze. "I didn't know you were up this early."

"Yeah I've been up for two hours already," said Jamie with a tilt of her head. "I thought a run with Sheba would help clear my mind. Not to mention Sheba loves to run for about two-three hours with me."

"White Blaze is like that," said Cye. "I take him and run for an hour and then Ryo usually runs another hour or two with him when he wakes up."

"Hmm… Maybe I should see if Ryo would take Sheba with him," said Jamie making Cye laugh. "It would definitely help me out. I usually run twice a day with Sheba. Well she usually lets me ride on her in the afternoon, so I guess it's not too bad." Jamie looked down at Sheba who was eyeing an empty food dish. "Sheba are you hungry my love?"

Sheba sent a look that said 'of course I am, now feed me.' Jamie began to laugh. "Okay my love, give me a few seconds." Cye was laughing softly at the interaction between Jamie and Sheba.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her relaxed this much," said Rowen as he entered the kitchen to stand next to Cye. Jamie was to busy with Sheba who decided to be cute and pounce on her charge.

"Sheba," said Jamie gasping in laughter. "Okay you win. Let me up so I can feed you." Sheba moved and Rowen helped her up smiling.

"Are you alright," asked Rowen with sarcasm present. Jamie and Rowen busted out laughing when she decided to punch Rowen lightly in the arm. After that everyone ate and waited patiently for Jamie and Rowen to explain what happened yesterday.

**After Explanation: (Shebajay: Go read chapter 10 part 2 &3. I'm too lazy to down grade the whole thing.)**

"So, Toshiko has ten generals with weapons that have elemental powers that are like you mystical armor," said Sage to sum up who the new threat is. Jamie and Rowen nodded. "Not to mention Jamie still doesn't know about her second armor."

"Hey," said Jamie pouting cutely. "The main reason Rowen and I were sent back to the past was to see who Toshiko's guardians were and where Fumio and Kiyoshi's mystic weapons were located. I had no intention finding out what the Leafe armors second form was."

"Well any way let's move on," said Fumio. "What did you learn about the location of where their weapons are located in?"

"Let's see," said Jamie looking at Fumio. "Fumio's Air Hankyu is located in a cavern where the light shines the brightest in the darkness and Kiyoshi's Wind Katanas are located in a cave behind a waterfall where the king sleeps. I assume they belong to a legend of ancient Japan." Jamie stopped and looked at the Ronins (well except Rowen and Kayura) who were gabbed smacked at the clues to where they needed to find the mystic weapons.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard to locate them," said Kento smiling, "and here I thought we'd have to look all over Japan to find them." Jamie looked at Rowen confused.

"Both places were where we found Sage and Kento when Talpa separated us," explained Ryo smiling. "They are the origin of where the armor of Halo and Hardrock created."

"Well, that makes things somewhat easier," said Ayama smiling softly. "At least we know the where about of Fumio and Kiyoshi's mystic weapons. Now how do we go about finding them?"

"It would be best to split into two groups and look for the weapons," said Hitoshi.

"Doing that could be dangerous," said Mia a little concern.

"I agree with Hitoshi," said Ryo carefully. "It may be more dangerous if we split up. However, it would take a lot longer if we all searched for them in one location." He looked at Mia understanding her concern. "I have a feeling we don't have much time to find Fumio and Kiyoshi's mystic weapons." Ryo had a far off expression with the last statement.

"Ryo," asked Sage worried about their leader, "what was your nightmare about?" Everyone looked at Sage and then Ryo confused with the interaction between the two.

"Sage," said Ryo in a calming voice, "what makes you think that I had a nightmare?"

"Ryo," said Sage getting somewhat irate with him, "how long have we known each other?"

"Ugh," said Ayama deciding to stop the million question game. "Would you two stop asking each other questions. Ryo, just tell us already." The Ronin gaped at her. "What," she snapped. "Jamie and Hitoshi act the same way as you two. Especially when Jamie doesn't want to worry us and the result is us worrying twice as much." Jamie by this time had zoned completely out as she tried to figure out who should split up with whom.

"I got it," said Jamie out loud all of a sudden startling everyone and distracting them from Ryo and Sage.

"Um, Jamie," asked Yuli looking at Jamie with big wide eyes, "what do you got?" Jamie blushed at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry," said Jamie quietly. "I had just been thinking of the best way for us to split up."

"And…," said Madoka pressing Jamie to continue.

"I was thinking that Ryo, Sage, Yuriko, Ayama, Madoka, and Kayura should go with Fumio. While Cye, Hitoshi, Kento, Rowen, and I should go with Kiyoshi," answered Jamie.

"Mia and Yuli can go with Ryo and his group since he can tap into Inferno if he must. As for Sheba and White Blaze we all know they will each accompany their charge," said Rowen.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Kayura agreeing with Jamie and Rowen. "Hitoshi and I can transport our groups to the locations we need to go. It'll be much quicker then riding in those so called cars."

"That's what I was thinking," said Jamie smiling softly. "I really don't want to be stuck in a car for hours on end." This made everyone laugh.

"Okay since we all are agreed," said Ryo smiling, "call on your sub-armors and let's getting this over with." The room was filled with multi-colored flashes of light for a minute and all the Ronin were in sub-armor. The group split up into their search teams and Kayura and Hitoshi each transported their teams to their locations.

**Toshiko's Castle**

"That meddling Leafe brat," cursed Empress Toshiko. "Not only don't I have the armor of Leafe, but know that brat has two more guardians who should be under my control."

"My lady," came a deep dark voice trying to soothe the pissed empress. "The light guardians were weak and couldn't get over their little priestess. We will have no problem with taking care of her and the rest of the Ronin as well."

"Tadashi," Toshiko called out to her head dark general. A young man with long brown hair that went to his waist and his eyes gray and frigid as the bleak side-walks during the cold winter appeared bowing in front of his empress. He was cloth in black armor (all of the dark generals wear it) that was similar to Hitoshi's ancient armor. "You and your group of mystic soldiers better not fail me. If you even lose one Mystic Weapon heads will begin to roll." Her power flared and the castle shook with such force from her anger. "Now send one of your men to each of the locations the Ronin are head for." Tadashi bowed out and returned to his chambers.

**Dark Generals Chambers**

"Sadao and Iwao," called out Tadashi as soon as he entered the Dark Generals personal chambers. As soon as the two appeared in front of Tadashi, he gave him there orders. Sadao who had short black hair that looked like a mushroom was growing out of his head and piercing green eyes. Iwao had long silver hair that was just below the nape of his neck and he had piercing red eyes. "Iwao, I want you to go to the kings throne," Tadashi said and then addressed Sadao, "and I want you Sadao to go to the caverns. I want to take Fumio and Kiyoshi's Mystic Weapons at any cost. Don't lose your own, our lady will be displeased. Don't bother returning if you are missing your weapons." Tadashi's voice was as cold and deadly as steel. Both Sadao and Iwao bowed and vanished to face off with their targets.

* * *

Shebajay: Okay another chapter finished. I hoped you liked it. I'm sad to say this is my shortest chapter so far. I will try to update when I get the chance. I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update. Let's just say I haven't been in the right mood and mind set to write.

Jamie: I can't wait to see Sadao and Iwao in action and what their mystic weapons can do.

Fumio/Kiyoshi: What about us?

Hitoshi: Until next time. Don't forget to review and let us know if you liked it. They will really help Shebajay be more motivated to work on the story.


End file.
